Almas Partidas
by Sweet-Lemmon
Summary: Enquanto procuram pelos Horcruxes,Harry e Hermione iniciam um 'não relacionamento'.Afinal,era apenas uma atração física.Eles não pensaram nas consequências.SPOILERS LIVRO 6.'M' por SEXO e LINGUAGEM
1. Desejo

**Almas Partidas**

Classificação: R

Romance / Aventura

Ship: Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer: O Harry Potter não é meu, ok ?

Sumário: Enquanto procuravam pelos horcruxes, Harry e Hermione começam um '_não-relacionamento'_ . Afinal de contas, era somente uma atração, uma atração física... eles não pensaram sobre as conseqüências... SPOILERS LIVRO 6.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Desejo**

"Harry, por favor, nós não devemos... nós não podemos" ela implorava, olhando nos verdes olhos dele.

"Porque? Porque nós não podemos? Eu sou cansado de todo mundo dizendo o quê eu devo ou não devo fazer! Eu quero você, Mione. Eu quero que você seja minha. Eu quero estar dentro você..." - Ele respondeu, segurando a cintura dela.

"Ha..."

"Não ! Não me diga que você não quer isto também! Eu posso ver em seus olhos. Eu posso ver o fogo, o desejo... Me diga , se você não quisesse fazer nada, porque você está vestida assim?".

"Esta é a minha camisola! Com o quê eu devo dormir ? Minhas vestes da Grifinória?".

Harry riu.

"Oh, por favor! Eu conheço os seus pijamas. Você nunca. Nunca. Você nunca vestiu _isso." - _Disse ele, tocandoo tecido macio; as mãos deslizando pelos quadris, bunda, por todo o corpo de Hermione...

_Oh, Merlin! O que são estas mãos?_ Pensava Hermione.

"E você não está usando um sut..."

Hermione o olhou espantada.

"Como..."

"Babe, - e ele tocou seios dela - este tecido é quase transparente."

E dizendo isso, ele começou a beijá-la ... sua língua percorria através de sua maxila e garganta. Hermione queria empurra-lo, afastá-lo mas... _Merlin!_ Como aquela sensação era boa!

Harry estava faminto.

Harry não podia parar. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e seus lábios se tocaram.Ele colocou todos seus sentimentos naquele um beijo. Eles se beijavam como se o mundo fosse acabar. Nada mais importava.

Ele a beijava desesperadamente, suas mãos vagando sobre seu corpo...

Seus corpos estavam em fogo. Aquilo era tão quente! Ela tinha as mãos percorrendo as costas de Harry,ela podia sentir seus músculos flexionando enquanto ele se movia.

_Obrigado Merlim pelo Quadribol! _

_E_ o fato de que ele estava apenas vestindo um par de shorts não ajudava nem um pouco_! Como eu posso parar isso se ele é tão deliciosamente bom !_

_**Atenção Cena R para sexo ( esta cena foi 'editada' se vc quiser 'ler'a cena 'real' eu vou postar no meu livejournal...o link tá no meu profile)**_

* * *

Hermione gemeu quando ela sentiu uma das mãos de Harry retirar sua camisola, tocando suavemente um de seus seios. As pontas dos dedos de Harry "brincavam" com seus seios, fazendo-a estremecer. 

As mãos dela acariciavam seus negros cabelos, enquanto gemia cada vez mais e mais.

Hermione encontrava-se nesse momento vestindo somente um par de calcinhas brancas. Seu corpo estava exposto totalmente.

_Merlim, como ela é linda. _

"Você é maravilhosa."-He sussurrou.

Harry mantia o corpo inclinado sobre Hermione, e antes que percebessem, caíram no chão. Em poucos segundos, Harry levantou-se, colocou Hermione em seus braços e levou-a até a cama.

Na cama...

Harry usava seus dedos...

Hermione gritava com toda força o nome do jovem bruxo.

Gritando e gemendo, ela movia os quadris para frente e para trás, a fim de sentir mais prazer. Harry queria vê-la, inteira. Ele queria prová-la.

"Harry!"

Harry levou sua boca até aquele lugar...

Podia sentir seu cheiro, um cheiro doce, porém pungente.

"Você tem sabor de paraíso." Harry disse lambendo seus lábios úmidos.

Harry a queria loucamente. Necessitava de mais. Em um movimento rápido, agarrou seus quadris e puxou-a para baixo, fazendo assim, com que ficassem cara a cara.

Harry estava em fogo.

Ele beijou sua orelha e sussurrou, removendo sua cueca:

"Eu preciso de mais, Mione."

Harry não necessitava perguntar se ela já havia feito sexo antes (isto pouco importava naquele momento !), ele apenas queria ouvi-la gritar seu nome enquanto ele a fodia.

_Merlin!UAU! Eu achava que deveria ser grande mas ISTO é... inacreditável!-_ Hermione pensou ao ver o membro de Harry.

"Harry,por favor, com cuidado."

"Shh. Tá tudo bem..." Ele falou estando finalmente totalmente dentro dela.

Hermione gemia, não podendo descrever as sensações que atravessavam seu corpo.

Mas ele percebeu que Hermione era sangrando.

_Merlin, eu a machuquei!_ Mas rosto dela era de puro deleite e desejo.

"Oohhhhh..."

Esgotado, tirou fora e saiu de cima dela, deitando-se a seu lado.

"Você foi maravilhosa, Mione" - Harry falou, beijando- a.

Hermione sorriu e respondeu:

"Obrigado, Harry. Obrigado por este presente. Você me completou."

Harry sabia da importância da virgindade para uma garota. Mas ele não poderia deixar de pensar que aquela também fora _a_ primeira vez _dele_. Naturalmente, ele sabia que não havia sido o perfeito cavalheiro, mas aquela fora a única maneira que poderia fazer aquilo. Se não, nunca teria coragem.

_Merlin, Potter! Você simplesmente acabou de foder sua melhor amiga! _E foi BOM DEMAIS ! Observando uma nua e adormecida Hermione, Harry suspirou baixinho

"como eu estava errado em pensar que eu poderia ter feito somente sexo com você, 'Mione. Nós fizemos amor...Feliz Aniversário, minha Hermione."

* * *

**Fim da Cena R**

(N/A: só para constar: se vc não leu a cena acima: Harry e Hermione transaram...)

* * *

_**2 meses antes, **_

_**19 de julho de 1997.**_

**Rua dos Alfaneiros, Surrey.**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto.. Sentia tristeza, irritação...

Que iria acontecer agora que Dumbledore não estava mais presente? A quem ele pediria ajuda? Como ele fará para encontrar e destruir os Horcruxes?

De fato, Harry sabia esta resposta: Hermione. Sim, quem mais poderia ajuda-lo ?

Ele não a queria envolvida nisto, mas ele sabia que precisava dela mais do que nunca.

Ele precisava dela. E de Rony.

Pensando sobre Rony, o fez recordar de Gina. Não sabia o que pensar ou sentir sobre ela. Sim, importa-se com ela. Mas, na verdade, estava feliz que não estavam mais juntos. Naturalmente, ela havia lhe enviado muitas cartas, implorando a ele para que voltassem a ficar juntos.Dizendo quanto o amava.

Porém , ele não poderia deixá-la com tais esperanças. Escreveu dizendo que não era prudente enviar cartas.Voldemort podia interceptar as corujas...

Após isto, Gina não escreveu mais.

Rony e Hermione enviaram-lhe algumas cartas. Mas aquelas eram curtas, dizendo somente que estava tudo bem.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, quase não ouviu os gritos que vinham da sala.

"GAROTO!" ouviu sua tia "Desça aqui AGORA!"

_Maravilha! Que diabos aconteceu agora?_

**_"Eu_** estou indo, tia Petúnia!"

"Você tem uma visita, garoto."

"O quê ?"

E, na frente dele estava Remo Lupin. Imediatamente, Harry sentiu uma onda de felicidade.

"Professor!" Harry gritou ,dando ao velho Maroto um abraço.

"Remo, Harry, Remo Lupin" - Remo respondeu com sorriso .- "Como você está?"

"Bem, muito bem. Apesar de tudo, eu estou bem. Mas, o quê você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Harry começou a se preocupar; talvez algo tenha acontecido... os Weasleys... Rony... Hermione...

"Nós podemos conversar em seu quarto?" Lupin disse, olhando entre Petúnia e Harry.

Harry havia se esquecido totalmente de sua tia!

"Naturalmente. Venha! – e moveu-se para tia Petúnia", nós estamos indo a meu quarto. Eu não quero ser perturbado."

Sem esperar uma resposta, Harry e Remus foram ao quarto de Harry.

Sentando-se em uma cadeira , Remus começou a falar.

"Eu posso ver que sua tia não parece tão má estes dias..."

"Oh, eles estão ok . Bem, se ok significa não me dirigir uma única palavra . Mas eu estou satisfeito. Eles sabem que isto é meu último verão aqui... mas diga prof... Remo,aconteceu alguma coisa? Rony? Hermione?".

Lupin deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e passou as mãos sobre seus cabelos.

"Rony está bem, Harry."

_Oh, deus! Hermione! Respondeu somente sobre Rony..._

Observando a expressão de Harry, Lupin disse rapidamente:

"E Hermione também."

"Oh, graças a Deus!"

"Mas é por causa dela que eu estou aqui."

Harry o olhou intensamente.

"Como você deve provavelmente saber, sua casa está sendo vigiada pela Ordem..."

"É..."

"O mesmo acontece com Hermione."

"Mas..."

"Ela é uma nascida trouxa, Harry. E Snape e Pettigrew sabem você são amigos. Sabem que ela não é uma estudante qualquer. Mas deixe-me continuar. Bem, ontem, eu fui vigiar a casa dela. Eu estava trocando de turno com outro membro da Ordem;bem, eu não sei como ela consegui nos ver... "

Harry riu.

"Bem, ela nos viu e convidou-me para beber uma xícara de chá. Nós bebemos o chá e começamos a conversar. Nós falamos sobre muitas coisas. Eu não me recordo porque começamos falar sobre a família Black. Foi então que eu pensei que ela tinha enlouquecido. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervosa. Seu rosto estava branco e então, me perguntou; não , EXIGIU que eu viesse aqui e o levasse a casa dela pois necessitava conversar com você urgentemente".

Harry estava tão confuso que não soube o que dizer.

"Mas o quê você falou sobre os Blacks? Era sobre o Síri...?".

"Oh, Não! Ela endoidou quando eu mencionei o irmão dele... "

"Mas ela já sabia sobre o Regulus, não ?".

"Sim. Mas a _coisa_ aconteceu depois que eu respondi a uma das perguntas...".

"Que...?"

"Ela me perguntou qual era o nome inteiro dele."

"E..."

"E eu respondi. Regulus Arcturus Black".

E para o desespero de Remo Lupin, foi vez de Harry entrar em estado de choque.

* * *

O quê vocês acharam Bom? Mau? Terrível? 

N/A 2: Eu sei que na primeira parte, Harry parece um pouco rude ' mas você compreenderá no futuro. O vocabulário também é proposital. É para ressaltar a idéia de que foi apenas sexo...

N/A 3: o aniversário da Hermione é dia 19 de setembro.

Por favor, Review!


	2. O irmão de Sírius ou os Planos de Mione

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: OK, Ok...a vida é cruel mesmo….eu não sou dona do Harry Potter.

**C.2: Irmão de Sírius **ou **os planos de Hermione**

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_R.A.B_

_R.A.B..._

Harry congelou. Estava em choque. Nenhuma palavra parecia capaz de ser dita.

Remo olhou o garoto com interesse.

"Harry, você está bem?"

A voz de Lupin acordou o jovem bruxo.

"Oh, sim, sim... tudo certo."

"Harry, o que é assim tão importante sobre o Reg? Porque a Hermione, e agora vocês, ficaram tão chocados?".

Harry sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável..

"Nada..."

"Harry."

"Olha, Remus, eu sou realmente sinto muito mas não posso dizer uma palavra. Eu prometi à Dumbledore. Eu somente posso discutir ESTE assunto com a Hermione e o Rony. Eu sinto muito."

Lupin olhou um pouco decepcionado. Ele gostaria que Harry confiasse nele, mas, por outro lado, Remus Lupin tinha os seus próprios segredos.

"Tudo bem, Harry. Eu não insistirei. Se você prometeu a Dumbledore... somente uma coisa: por favor, tenha cuidado."

Harry deu um leve sorriso.

"Bem, Remus, como nós vamos? Eu sei aparatar, mas eu não posso... nós iremos por flú... Chave de Portal?"

"Oh, No…Nós não podemos usar a conexão de Flú.Veja, esta casa é de trouxas como a da Hermione, assim, é uma pouco complicado. E Chave de Portal nós temos que pedir uma permissão ao Ministério e, você sabe... "

"Ok, mas como...?"

"De carro."

Harry arregalou os olhos . Por um momento pensou sobre um determinado Ford Anglia.

"... de carro?"

Lupin riu.

"Sim, Harry, de carro, mas um carro trouxa. E nós viajaremos na maneira trouxa. E antes que você me pergunte, sim, eu tenho habilitação.E o carro é totalmente legal. Eu pedi emprestado ao pai da Tonks. Ele é nascido trouxa, você sabe. É melhor você se trocar. Kent não é muito longe, mas..."

Aproximadamente 30 minutos mais tarde, Harry tinha mudado de roupa e tinha comunicado a sua tia sobre sua saída. Lupin disse a Petúnia que Harry deveria estar de volta antes do anoitecer..

A viagem foi tranqüila. Falaram sobre diversas coisas, especialmente a guerra. Lupin explicou que McGonagall e Moody eram os novos chefes da Ordem da Fênix.

"Foi a melhor decisão. Você vê, Moody é um grande guerreiro mas não é uma pessoa muito agradável. Minerva tem um conhecimento grande de mágica e agora é a cabeça de Hogwarts. Todos a respeitam."

O ex-professor também contou a Harry que a Ordem estava tentando aliciar novos aliados.

"E Voldemort?"

"Bem, houve alguns ataques em Bristol e em Whitshire."

"Whitshire? Mas não é...?"

"Sim, Whitshire é onde se encontra a Mansão Malfoy. Mas nós pensamos que a mansão não foi atacada pois, nós não conseguimos ver coisa alguma. Você sabe, os Malfoys colocaram a mesma sorte de feitiços que Dumbledore usou no Largo Grimmauld ."

"Mas porquê atacar os Malfoy?"

"Provavelmente Voldemort não está muito contente com eles. Algumas fontes disseram que Narcisa havia posto em dúvida os comandos de Voldemort. E Draco..."

"Eu sei. Alguma notícia sobre Snape?"

"No, ele desapareceu no ar."

Aproximadamente 2 horas mais tarde, os dois bruxos chegaram a uma pequena e tranqüila rua (muito parecia com a Rua dos Alfaneiros). A casa de Hermione era uma bela construção com muros brancos, grandes janelas de madeira e um pequeno jardim.

Eles tocaram a campainha e Harry pode ouvir alguém gritando de dentro da casa.

"Já vai! Eu estou vindo!"

Aquela era voz de Hermione.

Menos de 2 minutos mais tarde, um Hermione muito sorridente abriu a porta.

"Harry! Professor Lupin!"

Harry não disse nada. Olhava para a amiga como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida .

Hermione parecia outra pessoa. Seu cabelo estava liso e um pouco mais curto. Ela estava vestindo uma mini saia (MUITO pequena, na opinião de Harry) e um top tomara-que-caia branco, que apenas cobria seus seios, deixando a mostra barriga e ombros.

_Merlin, O QUE é esta roupa! Eu posso ver a barriga dela (lindinha, por sinal...) e... e... as pernas! OH.MEU.DEUS. O que são estas pernas? Acorda, Potter! Concentração! Você está falando da sua AMIGA aqui !_

O estupor de Harry foi interrompido por uma leve tossida de Lupin. O lobisomem fez um grande esforço para não rir da cara de Harry.

"Olá, Hermione. Como eu havia prometido; aqui está o Harry."

A menina olhou Harry um pouco preocupada. O menino não tinha dito uma única palavra.

"Está tudo bem , Harry?"

"Hã?Sim..Sim. E você, Mione?"

"Bem, ao menos, bem, eu suponho... mas que nós estamos fazendo aqui fora? Vamos entrando E prof... certo, Remus, almoce conosco. A comida já está pronta. E eu aposto que você dois estão com fome.".

"Oh, obrigado, Hermione. Mas e os seus pais?"

"Sem problema. Eles estão no consultório."

* * *

Eles comerão uma deliciosa macarronada e Lupin foi embora logo em seguida. Ele falou à Harry que viria busca-lo em torno das 16:30hs.

"Certo, Harry. Eu imagino que o Lupin lhe deu minha mensagem sobre o... "

"Sim. Eu não posso acreditar que nós não pensamos sobre o irmão de Sirius. Tudo combina. Mas onde... "

A expressão no rosto de Hermione deu-lhe a resposta: Largo Grimmauld nº 12.

"Sim, Harry. Casa de Sírius. O medalhão está lá."

"Mas como nós... Dumbledore está..."

"Harry, você é o novo mestre da casa."

"Assim, nós precisamos ir lá..."

"Sim, mas a casa não está segura neste momento. E para não mencionar a sujeira."

"você não quer..."

"No., seu bobo. Nós não. Monstro."

Harry deu-lhe um olhar de aversão.

"Harry, você sabe minha opinião sobre elfos domésticos e eu sei o que você sente sobre o Monstro. Mas você é o mestre dele. Você lhe dirá para limpar a casa, dirá que quer a casa do mesmo jeito que nos anos dourados da família Black".

"Ok, Mas eu pedirei ao Dobby para ir junto. Eu não confio naquela...COISA."

"Bem, perfeitamente. Agora vamos falar sobre a segunda parte do meu plano."

"Plano? Segunda parte?"

"Harry, este é um assunto sério. Nós não podemos falhar. Nós necessitamos planejar tudo muito cuidadosamente. Assim, continuando... A casa estará limpa mas ainda insegura. Eu não sei, mas se for ok para você, nós poderíamos pedir que professor McGonagall pusesse alguns feitiços protetores lá. Você pode dizer, já que não vai mais morar com os Dursleys, que precisa de uma nova casa...blá...blá...blá...".

"Hermione, você é realmente brilhante."

"E nós podemos fazer da casa o nosso quartel general. Você sabe, o Horcruxes não nos aparecerá como a mágica. Nós necessitaremos pesquisar o não somente onde eles estão mas também como destruí-los. Não se esqueça da mão de Dumbledore."

"Hermione, sobre isso..."

"Harry, por favor. Não . Você já sabe sobre a nossa (Rony e minha) decisão. Assim, eu pensei sobre colocar a casa sob o Feitiço Fidelius".

"Faz sentido, mas quem ? Remus?"

"Não, Lupin é demasiado óbvio. Talvez a Professora Minerva. Ela é uma pessoa séria e confiável."

"Aprovado ! Agora,posso chamar o Monstro ?".

Na hora seguinte, diversos "POPS" podiam ser ouvidos de dentro do quarto de Hermione. Primeiramente, foi Monstro. Harry pediu para ele buscar Dobby e a Professora Minerva. Depois de explicar aos dois elfos domésticos o que ele queria, Harry os dispensou.

Harry então falou com a Diretora de Hogwarts sobre seus planos (bem, parte deles) e para sua (e de Hermione) surpresa, McGonagall não perguntou nada. Parecia até que já sabia que Harry iria pedir algo do gênero.

"Bem, Harry. Eu penso que nós demos o primeiro passo."

"Sim, é realmente um começo. Agora, mudando o assunto, quando você vai à Toca?"

A menção da casa dos Weasleys trouxe uma pequena coloração vermelha as bochechas de Hermione.

"Er, um, No.."

"Não? Mas eu pensei... "

"Bem, veja, Harry... após o enterro... er... Rony e eu...er..."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Ok! Ok! Nós nos beijamos!"

Harry sentiu-se feliz sobre seus amigos. Ele sabia que eles se gostavam. Mas, se eles estavam juntos e quanto à...ELE?

"Legal, Mione. Eu estou realmente feliz por você dois. Assim, vocês estão juntos?"

"Er, não. I realmente como o beijei. Foi bom. E eu penso que o Rony e eu precisávamos daquilo, mas eu não sei. Eu conversei com ele. Falei que nós não devíamos. Você sabe, namorar."

"QUÊ! Mas porque?"

"Harry, este ano nós temos uma missão. Nós não podemos nos distrair. Você imagina se, por alguma razão, Rony e eu brigamos e terminamos o namoro? Que estresse iria ser !"

"É."

"E você? Como estão você e a Gina?"

"Não existe 'eu e Gina' . Nós terminamos. Bem, eu terminei. E eu não fiz isso para ser nobre. Eu realmente acho que foi a melhor coisa a ser feita. Como você mesmo disse, não podemos ter "distrações"."

"Mas você gosta dela?"

"Sim, naturalmente. Ela é um amor de pessoa. Mas este é o problema. Ela é agradável, bonita, e esperta mas somente isso; Eu gosto dela. Mas eu não gosto dela na mesma maneira que gosta de mim."

"Ela te ama, Harry"

"Eu sei. E eu não a amo. O amor é um sentimento muito forte. Eu penso que eu sou um pouco jovem demais para amar."

"Você tem que falar com ela,Harry. Diga-lhe como é você que se sente. Uma conversa franca. Pode ser duro mas ela merece. A menos que, que você queira uma Penélope que espera o esperando..."

"Claro que não! Eu vou falar com ela. Mas, se você não for ao vai à Toca..."

"Bem, eu falei com a Tonks. Eu permanecerei com ela e o Lupin na sua casa dos pais pai dela (eles estão viajando). A casa é em Londres. Eu penso que é o melhor. A Toca, antes do casamento vai estar um verdadeiro hospício ! Oh! Por que você não vai para lá também? Realmente, vai ser um pouco estranho para eu estar com um casal. Mas, se você quiser ir para a... "

"No, você está certa. E eu não quero ficar na Toca sem você. Eu falarei com o Remo. Mas eu penso que o Rony não gostará da idéia."

"Oh, ele sobreviverá"

Falaram mais sobre diversas coisas até que Lupin apareceu e os dois foram embora.

Dentro do carro, Harry perguntou sobre a casa à Lupin sobre a casa de Tonks e este disse que iria conversar com ela, mas que tinha certeza que ela iria concordar (o homem amou a idéia).

"E aí, Harry, conseguiu passar a tarde com a Hermione sem suar ?".

"Remo!"

O homem riu.

"Harry, eu vi a sua cara quando você a viu. Eu devo admitir que aquela roupa... era sexy ALÉM DA CONTA."

"Ela é minha amiga, Remo. Minha MELHOR amiga."

"Eu não estou dizendo que você vai dar uns amassos nela! Você é homem e ela é uma garota. É _perfeitamente _normal _sentir_ CERTAS _COISAS. _É biológico. Físico"

"Certo. Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas, Não, nada" físico "me aconteceu. Você está certo sobre aquela roupa! Por Merlin! Você viu a barriguinha dela? E as pernas! Eu nunca pensei que ela tivesse aquelas pernas...!".

Remo Lupin riu ainda mais.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo.

Beijinhos,

Sweet-Lemmon.


	3. A casa de Tonks

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

**Capítulo 03: A Casa De Tonks **

_1º de agosto. _

_01:00_

Harry estava sorrindo-. Finalmente ele estava livre. Finalmente não precisava ver, falar ou mencionar os Dursleys. Ele tinha completado 17 anos. Era um adulto no mundo mágico. Livre, sentado em um confortável sofá da sala de estar da Família Tonks.

"E aí, Harry - Hermione começou a falar- Você não me disse quais foram os presentes que você recebeu."

Sua voz trouxe-o de volta à realidade.

"Oh, bem, Deixe-me ver ... eu ganhei uma penseira..."

"Harry!"

"Brincadeirinha ! Mas, sério, vocês três (e apontou com a cabeça Lupin e Tonks, que estavam ,_bem,_estavam se beijando loucamente.) me deram um presente maravilhoso."

"Eu estou contente que você tenha gostado."

"Mas, de volta a sua pergunta... Eu recebi do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley alguns doces . Rony me deu um livro sobre apanhadores. Do Hagrid, eu recebi um kit para manutenção de varinhas. A Professora McGonagall e o Moody me deram uma coleção de livros sobre feitiços de defesa. A Gina...(e ele respirou fundo, um sorriso triste no rosto)...a Gina me deu um par de luvas para Quadribol. Ela enviou um cartão, também, disse que era para eu usar na próxima temporada em Hogwarts..."

"Ela não sabe?"

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"E dos gêmeos, recebi um presente realmente interessante. Um kit de poções."

"Um o quê?"

"Um Kit de Poções. É um tipo de uma caixa com diversos frascos com poções, coisas como o Poção para repor sangue, Veritaserum,Felix Felices e até mesmo uma poção polissuco pré-feita (só é preciso acrescentar o" pedaço "da outra pessoa.)".

"UAU, Eles realmente te deram algo útil!"

"Oh, eu ia quase me esquecendo! Eu também recebi um" lindo "par de meias do Dobby!".

A menina riu silenciosamente.

"Falando sobre o Dobby, você me disse que ele e o Monstro já limparam a casa."

"Sim, eles apareceram lá em Surrey. Eu enviei uma coruja à McGonagall. Naturalmente, eu não mencionei nada ' grande ', mas ela entendeu. Disse que ia se encontrar conosco no dia próximo dia 8."

"Talvez nós devemos chamar o Rony."

"Eu já falei com ele. Remus dirá à ele as coordenadas para vir aqui."

"Isso é bom. Eu sinto falta dele."

"Eu também."

"Bem, eu acho que vou me deitar. Boa Noite, Harry."

"Espera! Eu vou com você. Eu não penso que _aqueles dois _(lupin e Tonks) notarão. Eu estou bem cansado."

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry pensou de que viver com Hermione seria fácil. Como ele estava errado ! não que ela fosse uma má companhia. Pelo contrário, era a melhor pessoa para se viver junto. Especialmente por que eles passavam a maior parte do tempo sozinhos na casa.

_O problema _era Hermione. Bem, não ela. Seu corpo. Era perfeito demais para o seu (e de Harry) próprio bem !

Harry começou a sentir um pouco incômodo em torno dela. Em uma certa manhã, ele a viu enrolada em uma toalha. Não que ele nunca tivesse visto aquela cena. Não, ele já havia visto ela enrolada em toalha, na Toca. Mas desta vez parecia diferente. Harry, se sentiu diferente. _Estranho,_ para dizer a verdade. Ele sentia calor e frio ao mesmo tempo. Seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Sem, pensar duas vezes ele correu para o quarto e...bem...,er,..._aliviou-se. Que vergonha!_

E as coisas tornaram-se piores... aparentemente, ela havia se esquecido o que era calça comprida. Ela só andava de saia ou vestido.

Se, durante o dia, o jovem bruxo podia se ' conter ' das situações constrangedoras, à noite, na cama, em seus sonhos... as coisas eram muito diferentes. Não havia uma única noite em que ele não tinha sonhos, bem, digamos, _impróprios_ sobre sua melhor amiga e pior, acordava sempre molhado de suor !

_Oh, Merlin, me ajuda. Eu estou aqui a somente 14 dias! Isto não pode continuar. E nós nos mudarmos para o Largo Grimmauld?Foi uma idéia maravilhosa convidar o Remus e a Tonks para morarem lá conosco e nos treinarem. Mas o Rony também vai estar lá. OH.MEU. DEUS. O que eu vou dizer se 'algo' se 'levantar' em alguma hora imprópria? "Desculpa, cara, mas a nossa melhor amiga, aquela que você gosta, me deixa muito excitado. Ah, e a propósito, eu ando tendo sonhos com ela. Sonhos não recomendados para menores..."_

_Ainda bem que ele não notou nada estranho quando ele esteve aqui com a Professora McGonagall. Bem, mas minha mente estava focalizada em outras coisas. _

_Aliás, a reunião, foi muito boa. Eu não fiquei realmente surpreso quando ela nos disse que já sabia que nós não voltaríamos a Hogwarts. _

' _Alvo (seu retrato) disse-me que você três estarão indo a um tipo da missão. Disse que eu devo dar a permissão a você três para usarem a biblioteca e qualquer outra coisa que vocês necessitem. Eu concordei. Eu apenas peço que vocês me comuniquem antes de fazer qualquer visita à Escola. Eu não quero correr o risco de algum aluno ver vocês.' Foi o que ela disse._

_Eu estou curioso sobre o Largo Grimmauld. Ela disse que o lugar estava seguro. Por mim, nós já teríamos nos mudado mas a Hermione e o Rony acham que devemos ir só depois do casamento._

_Oh, Merlin. O casamento! Eu tinha quase me esquecido ! Eu verei a Gina... como devo eu agir em torno dela? O que eu vou dizer a ela? Bem, eu sei o que PRECISO dizer, mas...ai, eu sei que ela vai ficar muito magoada quando descobrir que eu, o Rony e a Hermione não vamos voltar para Hogwarts. Ah! Mas o casamento é só no dia 31 de agosto. Até lá eu tenho tempo para pensar sobre isso._

_Agora, eu devo dormir.Amanhã, o Rony estará aqui.. _

_Eu apenas espero não sonhar esta vez. _

Mas ele sonhou.

**00000000000000000000000**

_No dia seguinte... _

Um jovem muito alto e de cabelos vermelhos estava sentado no sofá, com seus dois melhores amigos, comendo seu QUINTO pedaço de bolo.

"Rony! Você já não comeu o suficiente ?" -Gritou uma exasperada Hermione.

"Qual é, Hermi..."

Deu-lhe um olhar que poderia matar.

"NUNCA. Eu DIGO. NUNCA. ME CHAME DE HERMI !"

Rony engoliu em seco.

"Desculpa."

Harry observava seus dois amigos com atenção. _Sempre brigando. _Ele podia perceber que havia uma certa tensão entre os dois. Não podia culpa-los. Afinal, eles tinham se beijado. E se não fosse por causa dele ( NÃO! ), se não fosse por causa do Voldemort eles estariam juntos. O jovem bruxo balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse fazer os pensamentos desaparecerem.

"Bem, quando vocês terminarem, nós podemos falar sobre Godric's Hollow.Eu quero ir para lá antes de vermos sobre R.A.B. e os outros Horcruxes. Eu não por quê. Eu penso que eu quero algum tipo de benção".

Hermione deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso . Rony deu uns tapinhas amigos em seu ombro.

"Nós entendemos, cara."

"Harry" -Hermione perguntou. "Você disse que o seu teste de aparatação será no dia 25, certo?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que seu pai arranjou isso para mim, Rony. Eu pensei que teria que esperar".

"Sim, Neville e o Macmillan farão o teste somente no ano que vem. Meu pai disse a Scrimgeour que você necessitaria ter a licença. Alguma coisa do gênero ' segurança nacional '. Mas você sabe, você receberá a licença somente em..."

"... 3 de setembro. Eu sei."

"E isso leva à MINHA pergunta, Harry. Eu sei que você quer ir para Godric's Hollow o quanto antes. Mas, o que você acha de 4 de setembro? Não seria muito sensato se nós fossemos para lá sem que você possa aparatar. Legalmente, eu digo."

"Você está certa, eu gostaria de ir antes mas...bem, eu penso que setembro é uma boa data."

"Er, Harry, mas você sabe onde fica Godric's Hollow?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Mas... _espera! **Eu **não sei onde é. _

Rindo, Harry respondeu ao amigo.

"Sim, Rony, eu sei. Não se preocupe. É no País de Gales. Remus me disse que é uma vila muito pequena. Fica localizada em uma ilha. Ilha Sagrada."

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ela abriu um grande sorriso, levantou-se do sofá rapidamente e gritou, já no pé da escada:

"Eu já volto !"

"O que foi isso ?" -Perguntou um Rony muito confuso.

"Eu não sei, Rony. Eu realmente não sei."

Minutos mais tarde, Hermione estava de volta. Tinha trazido um mapa de Grã Bretanha e, naturalmente, _Hogwarts, uma Historia (Harry e Rony se olharam_).

Ignorando os dois , ela abriu o mapa e apontou para um determinado local no mapa onde podiam ler País de Gales e então, 'Ilha Sagrada' e "Planícies do Sul".

"Mas aqui não está mostrando Godric's Hollow."

"Bom, Rony, como o Harry falou , é uma vila muito pequena. Mas isto não é importante. Bem, vocês sabem o que o nome ' HELGA ' significa?"

Os meninos balançaram suas cabeças negativamente.

Não respondeu. Em vez disso, abriu seu livro:

"_Canção do Chapéu Seletor - 1994:"_

"Hermione."

"Rony, leia somente isso." - e ela apontou para uma determinada frase.

"_Meiga Lufa-Lufa das planícies." _

Harry e Rony olharam para ela. Hermione tinha um sorriso triunfante.

"_E, meus caros amigos; Helga é_ uma palavra vinda do alemão antigo. E significa _SAGRADO." _

"Oh, Merlin."

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não esqueçam de Review!

Feliz Natal a todos!

Beijos,

Sweet- Lemmon.


	4. Sagrado e Profano

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo o Harry Potter.

**Capítulo 04: Sagrado e Profano**

_"Oh, Merlin."_

"Oh, Merlin com certeza, Rony.' Mione, _isto significa_ que... "

"Sim, Harry. E, veja, talvez eu esteja errada , mas eu acho que nós sabemos onde o cálice da Lufa-Lufa está."

"Godric's Hollow"

"Sim. Tudo parece conduzir a isto. Você goste ou não, Godric's Hollow tem um significado muito importante para Voldemort."

Livre da surpresa inicial, Rony perguntou:

"Ok, eu concordo com você, Hermione. Mas tem uma coisa: como Você- Sabe- Quem colocou o cálice lá? Porque, pense, antes do o ataque, ele não poderia pôr o cálice lá. A única pessoa que poderia fazer isso era Pettigrew, mas Você- Sabe- Quem não arriscaria seu espião. E após, bem, ele não estava exatamente na melhor "forma física" , por assim dizer..."

"É, eu estou pensando nisto." Hermione respondeu.

"Isso para não mencionar que o cálice provavelmente estava em outro lugar , um outro _lugar significativo,_ até que fosse _removido para Godric's Hollow_" -interveio Harry.

"Hogwarts."

"Sim, Rony. A pergunta é _como_?"

"Não somente como, Harry. Mas, por que? Por que colocar o cálice lá? Eu sei, eu disse sobre a importância de _Godric's Hollow_ e que é no mesmo lugar onde Helga Lufa-Lufa viveu . Mas, eu não penso que Voldemort era demasiado interessado na história de Lufa- Lufa. Por que não deixar o cálice em Hogwarts? Ou por que não usar o objeto de Gryffindor? Tem alguma coisa faltando nesta história."

"Eu não sei, Mione"

"Eu penso, Harry, que nós precisamos falar com Dumbledore."

Os dois bruxos olharam para Hermione como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. Falar_ com Dumbledore?_

"Hermione..." Rony começou mas foi interrompido por Harry.

"Não, Rony! Hermione está certa. Nós precisamos falar com Dumbledore. O retrato, Rony! O retrato!"

Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione escrevia uma pequena nota. Após terminar, a entregou a Harry.

"Harry, por favor, envie Hedwig a McGonagall."

Harry abriu a nota e leu-a:

"_Cara Professora,_

_Nós necessitamos, com urgência, ver o novo retrato._

_Sinceramente,_

_O Trio."._

Após 2 horas, Hedwig voltou.

"Olhe, Harry! Rony! A resposta!"

Harry abriu o envelope e observou que dentro dele havia um pequeno bilhete uma figurinha dos sapos de chocolate.

_"Caro Trio,_

_Cinco minutos depois que vocês tenham recebido esta carta, por favor, segurem na figurinha e digam o nome do lugar onde está o retrato. Eu estarei esperando._

_Sinceramente, _

_Professora M.M."_

"Oh, meu deus. Oh, meu deus. Cinco minutos! Cinco minutos! "- Hermione começou a apavorar-se.

Rony agitou sua cabeça e disse:

"Calma!"

"O Rony está certo, Mione. Calma! Eu vou deixar um bilhete para a Tonks e o Remo."

_"Remo e Tonks,_

_Nós fomos ver a Professora M.Não se preocupe._

_Harry, Ron e Hermione. "_

"Bom, tá na hora!"

O trio segurou a figurinha e gritou:

_"Hogwarts. Escritório da Diretora!"_

O corpo do Harry sentiu aquele usual puxão no umbigo e, em segundos, eles estavam lá: Hogwarts.

Uma cansada diretora os esperava.

"Aí estão vocês. Eu espero que esteja tudo bem."

"Harry. Sr. Weasley. Senhorita Granger."

Era uma voz muito familiar. Dumbledore.

E lá estava ele, um dos bruxos mais poderosos de todos os tempos: em um retrato. Os três amigos o olharam com desconforto e tristeza.

"Tarde Boa, Professor."

"Boa tarde, meus queridos. E por favor não me olhem com essas caras tristes. Harry, você está bem, meu filho?"

"Sim, Professor. Eu estou morando com Hermione (Rony fez um pequeno movimento, mostrando insatisfação. Os outros fingiram não perceber) e Remo na casa de Tonks."

"Eu sei, Harry. Bem, Minerva disse-me que vocês precisavam falar comigo. Mas antes... Sr. Weasley..."

Rony deu um pequeno salto, assustado.

"Não precisa ficar com medo, Ronald. Eu apenas quero perguntar se você viu de quem é a figurinha dos sapos de chocolate."

"Não..."

"Olhe então, por favor."

Rony olhou a figurinha e seus olhos se arregalaram, um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto.

"Olhe, Harry! É Agrippa! Agrippa! Eu não posso acreditar! Obrigado, professor!"

"De nada, Sr. Weasley. Agora, Minerva... "

"Eu sei já, Alvo. Eu estou saindo. Eu estarei em meu antigo escritório. – e virou-se para os três jovens- Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger, após vocês terem terminado aqui, por favor, venham falar comigo."

Antes que pudessem falar alguma coisa, ela já havia saído.

"Agora, o que você necessitam me falar?"

Foi Hermione quem falou.

"Professor, nós pensamos que descobrimos onde o cálice da Lufa-Lufa está." E ela lhe contou tudo.

Quando terminou, Dumbledore piscou os olhos.

"Muito bom. Você foi mais rápida do que eu ."

Estas palavras fizeram o sangue de harry esquentar.

"Quê! Você já sabia! Eu não posso acreditar!"

"Harry..."

"Não, Hermione... ele já sabia!"

"Não, Harry eu não sabia. Eu tinha somente minhas suspeitas."

"Então, porque não disse nada?"

"Eu não tive o tempo."

Aquelas palavras foram como uma flecha no coração.

_Não teve tempo. Morreu antes..._

"Mas agora, você está aqui. Bem, quase. Assim, porque... "

" Eu preciso que você entenda uma coisa. Eu não tenho permissão de falar qualquer coisa. Deixe-me explicar. Eu não sou mais uma pessoa. Eu sou uma imagem, um retrato. Eu não posso lhe dizer coisas significativas, coisas que podem mudar destinos. _Vocês devem me trazer as respostas, não as perguntas."-_ Dumbledore falou.

Rony olhou o professor como se este tivesse pirado de vez.

"Eu acho que a morte não fez muito bem pra ele. Ele tá completamente maluco."- Rony cochichou.

Harry teve que concordar.

"Oh, pelas barbas de Merlin, vocês dois!"- Gritou uma exasperada Hermione- "Vocês não entenderam? _Nós trouxemos as respostas!"_

"Hermione..."

"Não! Escute! Ele não poderia dizer onde o cálice está. Mas isto nós já sabemos. Agora, nós podemos saber o porqu6e e como! Ele só pode responder algo restrito, direto!

"Muito bem, Srta Granger. Meninos, vocês compreenderam?"

"Bom..."

"Eu posso somente responder a uma pergunta direta. Eu não posso dizer qualquer coisa além disto. Eu não posso chamá-los para dizer algo. _Vocês _têm que vir aqui e perguntar. Como a Srta. Granger disse, vocês me trouxeram duas perguntas: _Como _e _porquê."_

"Como vocês devem saber, Hogwarts foi fundada pelos quatro maiores bruxos de seu tempo. Godrico e Rowena viviam aqui na Escócia. Salazar vivia em Anglia e Helga no País de Gales. Godrico e Salazar já se conheciam e o fato de Rowena morava próxima à Godrico fez com que estes dois ficassem amigos."

"Mas Helga? Como?"

"Rowena ficou sabendo de uma bruxa irlandesa que estava ensinando mágica..."

"Rainha Mavae" - Rony interveio. Os outros dois olharam-no.

"Figurinha dos Sapos de Chocolate"- ele explicou.

"Sim, Sr. Weasley. Rainha Mavae. Quando Rowena ficou sabendo disso ela resolveu ir até a Irlanda. E foi lá que ela conheceu uma jovem bruxa que também estava visitando a Rainha pela mesma razão. Rowena e esta bruxa logo ficaram amigas."

"Helga Lufa-Lufa."

"Sim, Harry. Mas Rowena tinha que voltar para a Escócia. Quando retornou, ela contou as novidades para o amigo Godrico..."

"e ele foi a Gales..."

"Sim, e Godrico conheceu Helga e os dois se apaixonam no exato momento em que se viram."

"O quê?" - Rony gritou- "Grifinória. _O_ Godrico Grifinória se apaixonou por_ Lufa-Lufa_? Caracas!"

"Rony!"

"Assim, por isso que Godric's Hollow..."

"Sim, Harry. Godric's Hollow era o lugar onde eles se encontravam. Era uma grande propriedade rural que acabou se transformando, com o tempo, em um pequeno vilarejo."

"Mas porque Voldemort..."

"Veja, Tom não concorda com as idéias de Rowena e Godrico mas é contra o pensamento de Helga que ele luta."

"Uma escola, um mundo sem preconceitos. Uma escola onde todos poderiam estudar."

"Sim, Senhorita Granger. E seu pai, Harry, seguiu o ideal de Lufa-Lufa."

"Ele era um sangue puro que se casou com uma nascida trouxa. Mas professor, eu não compreendo como ele pôs o cálice lá. Bem, se o cálice estava aqui em Hogwarts..."

"Quirell!" - Hermione gritou - "O professor Quirell. Ele pegou o cálice daqui de Hogwarts e o levou à Godric's Hollow. Após a derrota de Voldemort, Hogwarts não era mais tão significativo. E além do mais, Voldemort PRECISAVA voltar lá!"

"Precisava? Eu não compreendo."

"Harry, a varinha! A varinha de Voldemort ficou LÁ!". Seja como espírito, fumacinha, ou que seja que ele tenha se transformado, ele não poderia pegar a varinha ele mesmo..."

"... Quirell, então, colocou a cálice lá e recolheu a varinha, escondendo em algum outro lugar até que Voldemort pudesse pega-la novamente".

"Muito bem. Muito Bem. Eu penso que você entendeu."

"Mas professor, como nós poderíamos pegar o cálice. Eu digo, o outro objeto estava em algum tipo da armadilha."

"Eu não sei, senhorita Granger. Mas você se recorda que tipo de armadilha... "

"Veneno. Os horcruxes relacionados a Sonserina estavam em um tipo do veneno. _Veneno de cobra. Cobra de Sonserina."_

"Muito bem, senhorita Granger. Agora vocês três devem ir. Eu penso que Minerva quer vê-los." E sem mais palavras, ele sumiu do quadro.

"Oh, GRANDE ajuda! O que ele quer dizer com cobra da Sonserina?"

"Rony, o símbolo da Slytherin é uma serpente. A armadilha onde está o cálice deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o símbolo da Lufa-Lufa."

"Mas o símbolo da Lufa- Lufa é um texugo! Um maldito texugo! Uma serpente eu até vejo a relação". Serpente igual à veneno. Mas um texugo... um texugo é... um texugo."

"Eu não sei, Rony."

E eles saíram do escritório da diretora e foram ver a professora McGonagall.

* * *

No antigo escritório de McGonagall, eles viram que a velha professora não estava sozinha. Remo Lupin também estava lá.

"Remo! O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Eu penso que sou eu quem deveria fazer esta pergunta. Mas tudo bem. Eu vim por que eu precisava lhes entregar a chave de portal para vocês poderem voltar para casa."

"Eu não entendo, porque VOCÊ teve que trazer a chave de Portal, não poderia a professora...?"

"Não, Sr. Potter. Eu não posso lhe dar uma chave de portal para entrar na casa de Ninfadora."

"É casa de Tonks, Harry. Somente ela pode fazer uma chave de Portal para entrar dentro da Casa" - explicou Hermione.

"Oh."

"Bem, muito bem. Você dois vão com Lupin. Você, Sr.Weasley, pode usar minha lareira. Sua mãe abriu a conexão de flú somente para isto."

Os três olharam um pouco decepcionados. Eles tinham muito para se discutir... e Harry, bem, Harry queria falar com Rony. À sós.

O jovem bruxo de olhos verdes não sabia se era influência de Dumbledore. Mas o fato é que a Professora McGonagall parecia saber a sua frustração .

"Sr. Potter. Sr. Weasley. Eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Granger em particular. Vocês poderiam...?"

Harry sorriu.

"Claro. Rony e eu estaremos lá fora."

* * *

"Rony," -Harry começou -"er..."

O outro bruxo já sabiasobre o quê Harry queria falar.

"Ela sente muito sua falta, Harry. À noite eu ouço ela chorando."

Harry se sentiu horrível. Gina estava chorando enquanto ele tinha sonhos indecentes sobre Hermione...

"Eu sinto muito, Rony."

"Você sabe, Harry, se você fosse outra pessoa eu provavelmente tinha lhe feito uma bela azaração. Mas, apesar de eu não gostar de ver a minha irmã sofrer, eu penso que você fez a coisa certa. Este ano não será fácil, cara. Como você se sentiria quando você tivesse que começar a mentir sobre isto tudo que a gente tá fazendo?"

"Terrível."

"É, este ano nós não podemos ter distrações." - Deu um grande suspiro- "assuntos do coração estão fora de questão."

"Você e Hermione."

"É, ela te contou, certo? Tudo bem. Nós, bem, eu especialmente, demorei muito para tomar uma atitude. Agora é tarde. Mas acho que é melhor assim. Pelo menos eu e ela conversamos. Eu contei para ela como me sentia."

Harry não soube o que dizer. Ele podia ver a tristeza nos olhos do amigo. O silêncio quase constrangedor foi quebrado pela voz de Lupin. Estavam indo embora.

* * *

_A casa de Tonks, meia-noite._

Harry estava deitado em sua cama. Sua cabeça estava fervilhando. Tinha muita informação nova para poder digerir...

Ele, então, levanto-se da cama e foi ao banheiro. Precisava jogar um pouco de água no rosto. E assim, perdido em seus pensamentos, abriu a porta do banheiro...

"Oh, meu Deus! Harry!"

Era Hermione; vestindo apenas um par de calcinhas brancas. Provavelmente, ia tomar banho.

Harry sabia que teria que dar meia volta e sair dali. Mas não conseguiu. Ficou lá. Paralisado. Olhando ela tentar cobrir os seios com as mãos.

"Harry, por favor!"

O jovem bruxo não disse uma palavra. Apenas saiu.

Harry permaneceu um pouco no corredor. Podia ouvir o som da água dentro do banheiro. Sorrindo, voltou para o seu quarto.

Aproximadamente uma hora mais tarde, ele saiu de seu quarto outra vez. Foi ao corredor e parou na frente no quarto de Hermione. Percebendo que a luz estava acesa, ele bateu na porta.

"Mione, sou eu, Harry. Posso entrar?"

"Sim, Harry." – ele ouviu.

Hermione estava em sua cama, coçando a parte de trás da orelha de Bichento. Estava vestida com um par de pijamas cor-de-rosa.

Harry sentou-se na cama ao lado dela.

"Eu sinto muito mesmo, Hermione. De verdade."

"Tudo bem, Harry. Eu não posso dizer que eu não fiquei embaraçada, mas eu sei que foi um acidente. E além do mais, eu devia ter trancado a porta do banheiro."

Harry pegou as mãos da amiga.

"Nós não somos mais crianças." - Disse ele em um tom de voz muito baixo.

"Não, nós não somos."

"Mas nós somos amigos. E sempre seremos." - E ele a abraçou.

Permaneceram lá, em silêncio, abraçados.

Sem larga-la, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"A propósito, você tem seios muito bonitos."

Hermione não se moveu. Respondeu apenas:

"E o seu corpo também não é nada mal."

Surpreso, ele a soltou.

"Oh, nem vem Harry. Eu já tinha te dito no ano passado o quão desejável você está."

"Você está a fim de mim?"

"No, Harry. Eu não estou a fim de você. Mas isto não quer dizer que eu sou cega! Eu sei que você gosta de andar de noite pela casa. Detalhe. Sem camisa!"

"Hermione! Você fica me observando!"

"Não me olhe com essa cara, Sr. Potter! Eu sei muito bem você me _observa_."

"Hermione, Eu nunca..."

"Deixe-me pensar... mmm... uma toalha... um bruxo de cabelos negros saindo correndo em direção ao quarto..."

O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho como um tomate.

"Está tudo bem, Harry."

E Abraçou-o outra vez.

"E, você sonha sobre mim, Harry?"

Com uma voz maliciosa, ele sussurrou:

"Toda noite. Toda noite."

* * *

E aí, o que vocês acharam? 


	5. Cruzando Fronteiras

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter continua Não sendo meu...

**CAPÍTULO 05: Cruzando Fronteiras**

Os dias se passaram como um borrão.

Harry e Hermione não comentaram sobre a conversa que tiveram naquela noite no quarto de Hermione.

Era um acordo silencioso.Eles tinham uma atração física. Ponto final. Uma atração física pura, simples e sem danos. Nada mais.

Mas, sem perceber realmente, Harry parou de andar sem camisa . E as saias e vestidos de Hermione foram trocados pelas velhas calças compridas.

Lupin (e mesmo Tonks) perceberam estas mudanças. Não somente nas roupas mas, principalmente, nas atitudes. Não havia mais tantos beijos e abraços.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry não poderia acreditar que era já dia do casamento.

Fazia poucos dias que ele havia feito o teste de aparatação. Ele foi a Gringottes e até comprou roupas novas na loja da Madame Malkin.

Rony tinha vindo visitá-los uma mais vez. O amigo de cabelos vermelhos lhes contou sobre a conversa que teve com os pais sobre o 'não' retorno a Hogwarts.

"No começo foi horrível . Eu tinha que falar. Só a mamãe gritava e o papai, bem, o meu pai ficou lá, me olhando. Silêncio. Teria sido melhor se ele tivesse gritado".

'O quê, minha mãe gritava- o quê você vai fazer da sua vida, Ronald? É o último ano!...'blá ...blá...blá!'

"Mas o que aconteceu que fez eles mudarem de idéia?" - perguntou Hermione.

"Você não acreditará mas a professora McGonagall apareceu lá em casa. Não me pergunte por que. A coisa é que ela pediu para falar confidencialmente com eles. Eu não sei o que disse, mas depois de mais de uma hora eles voltaram e me desejaram boa sorte!"

"Que!"

"É, tinham aceitado minha decisão. Pediram somente para não comentar com a Gina."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Casa De Tonks,_

_O Dia do Casamento 31 de agosto de 1997-16:00 hs_

Harry estava na frente do espelho tentando (sem sucesso, naturalmente!) abaixar seu cabelo.

Ele estava vestindo um par de calças pretas , uma camisa azul escura e um sobretudo também preto (Harry escondeu sua capa da invisibilidade dentro dele)

"Harry, eu sinto muito ter que te dizer isso...mas o seu cabelo..." Lupin disse tentando não rir da cara do rapaz.

"Eu sei! Eu odeio isso! Sempre a mesma coisa!"

Lupin pensou em fazer um comentário sobre o pai de Harry, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio.

"Agora, Harry, sério, você sabe que após o casamento..."

"... nós iremos para o Largo Grimmauld. Eu sei. A Professora McGonagall já levou as minhas coisas e as coisas da Hermione. Falando em Hermione...será que ela e a Tonks já estão prontas? Já está quase na hora!"

Para alívio dos dois, Tonks e Hermione já estavam prontas, esperando por eles na sala.

A jovem Auror estava com sua aparência 'verdadeira' (pelo menos, foi o que Harry pensou), com seu cabelo marrom escuro e olhos bem negros.

Não havia como negar que ela tinha sangue dos Black.

Vestindo um longo tomara que caia na cor amarela e salto alto, harry achou que ela estava muito bonita.

"Você está muito bonita, Tonks."

"Obrigado, Harry"

Lupin deu sua opinião beijando-ª

Agora, Hermione...Hermione estava maravilhosa na opinião de Harry. Ela vestia um longo de seda vermelho escuro com alças bem fininhas. Na parte de trás do vestido havia um grande decote V que revelava praticamente toda as costas dela.

Seu cabelo estava liso e adornado com pequeninas flores brancas. No rosto, uma leve maquiagem e suas jóais eram somente um par de brincos de diamantes e uma correntinha com um pingente de prata no formato de uma estrela.

"UAU!" - Era somente o que Harry poderia dizer.

Timidamente, Hermione perguntou:

"Você acha que eu estou bem, Harry?"

"Bem! Você está linda! Linda, não! Maravilhosa!"- o jovem bruxo respondeu com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

A cara de Hermione não estava melhor.

"Hermione, você está realmente bonita." - Lupin interveio.

"Obrigado, Remo."

"Agora, eu penso que nós devemos ir."

"Espere um segundo, Remo! - Harry gritou e disse então a Hermione em uma voz mais baixa".

"er... Hermione... você não está precisando de um casaco ,ou algo parecido?"

A menina estreitou os olhos.

_Isto que vai ser interessante _Lupin e Tonks pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Por que eu vou precisar de um casaco, Harry?"

"er... você sabe... o tempo... Você pode pegar uma friagem. Afinal de contas, as suas costas estão desprotegidas."

"Talvez eu queira desse jeito, _Potter!" - _ela disse com um pouco de raiva na voz.

_Agora é a minha deixa._

"Certo, Harry, Hermione! Chegou a hora. Ninfa, você tem a Chave do Portal?"

"Sim."

E então saíram.

* * *

"Hermione! Harry, meus queridos!"- Gritou a Sra. Weasley, abraçando firmemente os dois

"Molly, querida, eles precisam de ar"- disse um sorridente Sr. Weasley.

"Olá, Sr e Sra Weasley"- responderam os dois.

"Bem Vindos à nossa casa, queridos. Eu acho que o Rony não sabe que vocês já chegaram"- A Sra Weasley olhou em volta e viu que Rony estava conversando com uma garota loira muito bonita.

"RONY! HARRY E HERMIONE ESTÃO AQUI! "

É, pensou Harry, se ninguém sabia que nós chegamos. AGORA SABEM.

Rony sussurrou algo no ouvido da garota e foi falar com seus amigos.

"Harry, Hermione! Finalmente vocês chegaram."

"Bem, Harry, Hermione... vocês já conhecem a casa. A festa é lá fora. Sintam-se livres para pedirem qualquer coisa. Agora eu vou indo. Vamos, Arthur."

"Obrigado, Sra. Weasley."

"É hoje! Hoje que nós estamos nos mudando!"

"Rony! Abaixa a voz!"

"Oh, desculpa, Hermione. Oh, Harry, você sabe o que é isso?"- E mostrou um copo com (tipo de) um líquido alaranjado".

"Não."

"Whiskey de Fogo "

"Não acredito... e você está bebendo..."

"Oh, é. É muito bom. Realmente quente! Mamãe não gosta mas o papai disse que eu já sou um adulto e que hoje é dia de festa. Você quer algum?"

"Quero sim."

"Vamos na cozinha pegar um copo para você."

Harry não podia acreditar. Ele ia beber Whiskey de Fogo! Porém algo chamou sua atenção. Hermione. Ela não tinha dito uma única palavra, nem mesmo para reclamar do fato de que ele e Rony iam beber whiskey...De fato, ela pegou um copo para si ( o que chocou Harry!)

"Onde está a Gina, Rony?" - Hermione perguntou.

_Hermione! Eu não quero saber sobre a Gina!_

"Oh, está em seu quarto com a Luna. É uma das madrinhas. As duas estão ajudando a Fleur..."

Antes que pudesse concluir, a garota loira com que Rony estava falando à pouco apareceu e, com um forte sotaque francês perguntou:

. "Ronald, Chéri, eu estava te procurando! "

Aquele era um momento incômodo. Em um tom muito controlado, Hermione falou:

"Oi, Eu Sou Hermione Granger. Você é..."

"Oh! Finalmente estou conhecendo você!" - A menina disse, abraçando Hermione- "Ronald falou-me sobre você. Você é colega de classe, né?"

Colega de classe! UI! 

Olhando Rony, Hermione respondeu:

"Oh, sim! Eu sou COLEGA DE CLASSE. Mas você não disse quem você é, cheríe."

"Oh! Meu nome é Noelle. Eu sou prima de Fleur."

Antes que Hermione poderia dizer mais alguma coisa, Rony interveio:

"Oh, Noelle!Esse é Harry! Harry Potter!"

Bem, o resto da conversa vocês já podem imaginar: Rony vermelho como um tomate, Hermione espumando de raiva e Noella excitadíssima por conhecer Harry...

"Ronald." - A francesa disse em uma voz muito irritante (opinião de Hermione, naturalmente!) - "eu gostaria de comer algo."

"er..."

"Oh, Ronald, não se preocupe comigo ou Harry. Eu quero ver os convidados. Ronald, Noelle. Eu os vejo mais tarde."

E saiu, arrastando com ela um Harry muito confuso.

* * *

"Você está bem, Hermione?"

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, ela respondeu:

"Por que mim não deveria estar? Oh! Olha lá o Hagrid..."

Harry chacoalhou a cabeça e eles foram falar com o meio gigante. Gastam a hora seguinte

Conversando com os outros convidados (Moody, McGonagall, alguns membros da ordem, da madeira de Oliver, do Angelina Johnson, etc..) e bebendo whiskey de fogo.

Rony não estava em nenhum lugar à vista.

"Hermione, você não acha que está bebendo um pouco demais?"

"Harry! Pare de ser chato! O Oh, escuta! A cerimônia já vai começar!"

"Tudo bem, vamos nos sentar. Olha, lá está o Rony!"

E um Rony com a cara muito vermelha, respiração ofegante e cabelos tão desalinhados que pareciam até os de Harry, acompanhado por Noelle.

"Oh, aí estão vocês"- ele disse sentando-se junto aos amigos.

A cerimônia foi muito bonita. Fleur era realmente linda e Gui (apesar das cicatrizes em sua cara) parecia muito feliz.

Gina... ... Gina estava muito graciosa com vestindo um longo cor de rosa claro.

Quandoa cerimônia terminou a jovem Weasley veio ao deles.

"Hermione!" - Disse ela abraçando a amiga.

"Eu senti saudades!"

"Eu também, Gina! Onde está Luna? Rony disse-nos..."

"Oh, ela está com o pai dela, conversando com cara lá do ministério".

"Gina. Você está bonita hoje."

"Obrigado, Harry. Você também está muito bem."

Eles não se tocaram, não se abraçaram. Harry podia ver que os olhos da menina estavam brilhando.

"Oh! Ronald, chéri! A música começou! Eu adoro dançar!" - Noelle guinchou.

"Oh, bem..."

"Ora, Rony, não deixe sua cherie esperando." - Hermione falou

Rony concordou com a cabeça e foi dançar com Noelle.

"Você gostaria de dançar comigo, Harry?" - Gina perguntou em uma voz muito tímida.

Harry olhou para Hermione. Ela iria ficar sozinha...

"Vai, Harry. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou dar uma volta por aí."

Na pista de dança...

"Oh, Harry! Eu senti tanto a sua falta!- Gina sussurrou em sua orelha "Por que não você não ficou aqui na Toca ?"

Harry não respondeu.

"Oh, mas você está aqui agora" - e puxou Harry para mais perto de si.

O jovem bruxo estava ficando um pouco incomodado.

"Eu acho que estou ficando um pouco cansado, Gina..."

"Oh, Harry! Apenas mais uma. Por favor..."

"Tudo bem, só mais essa."

O problema era que a canção seguinte era muito lenta. Enquanto estavam dançando, Harry

Começou a olhar ao redor e então ele viu Rony... Beijando a menina francesa.

_Oh, Merlin! Mione... _

Hermione estava na pista de dança, dançando com Olívio Wood ( _oh, obrigado, Olívio.)_

Ela tinha os olhos fechados. Harry podia ver que suas bochechas estavam molhadas. Ela estava chorando...

Ronald Weasley, seu idiota! 

Quando a música acabou e Harry começou a se "libertar" de Gina, a garota o puxou para junto de si e o beijou nos lábios!

"Gina!"

"Oh, Harry... Vamos esquecer de tudo! Eu te amo e eu sei que você me ama também! Nós podemos enfrentar 'Você- sabe- quem' juntos!"

_Oh, meu pai do céu! É agora ou nunca._

"Gina, eu preciso falar com você. Vamos para um lugar mais privado."

A jovem Weasley sentiu-se feliz. E saíram da pista de dança.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"No., Harry! Nós nos amamo! Eu não sou uma bonequinha de porcelana!" - Gina gritava, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Gina, você não está entendendo. Dumbledore se foi. Minha vida será muito imprevisível..."

"Você já disse isso, Harry. Mas eu conheço os meus riscos. Eu sou uma Weasley, Harry. Uma traidora do sangue!"

"Gina..."

"Harry, você sabe como eu passei os últimos dias? Chorando! E quando eu não estava chorando, eu estava deprimida, pensando em você...eu penso tanto em você que dói."

"Gin..."

"E Hogwarts! O ano letivo começa amanhã, o que vai ser? Nós vamos fingir que não existe mais nada entre a gente?"

_Ela não sabe. _

"Harry, seu amor por mim vai me proteger."

_Oh, Merlin. Eu não quero fazer isso. Mas eu preciso. Eu tenho que lhe dizer a verdade... _

"Gina, eu sinto muito .Você é uma garota muito legal. Eu me importo realmente com você. Eu nunca vou me esquecer do tempo que a gente passou junto. Mas, eu não a amo."

A menina parou. Deu uma risada nervosa.

"Oh, Harry! Você não precisa mentir pra mim..."

"No., Gina, - Harry estava muito sério -" eu não estou mentindo. Eu NÃO A AMO. Não de uma maneira romântica."".

Os olhos dela tinham uma mistura de tristeza, ódio, e raiva. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela o esbofeteou e saiu correndo logo em seguida, deixando-o sozinho.

O bruxo de cabelos negros cobriu o rosto cara com suas mãos e balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

_Eu mereci isso. Eu acho que eu preciso andar um pouco. Ah, vou vestir a minha capa da invisibilidade. Assim, ninguém vai me ver. Mas antes vou beber mais um drink._

_É, Hermione, definitivamente, hoje não é o nosso dia. _

Harry começou a andar pela Toca sem rumo. Tentou achar Hermione mas não conseguiu.

_Provavelmente, está chorando em algum lugar. _

_Amanhã eu terei uma conversa com o Rony. _

Foi quando ele se lembrou da garagem do Sr. Weasley.

Claro! Provavelmente ninguém está lá! 

Quando Harry chegou perto da garagem ele percebeu que a porta estava entreaberta. Ele pôde ouvir duas vozes.

De imediato ele sabia à quem pertenciam aquelas vozes. Hermione e Olívio Wood.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Tomado pela curiosidade, Harry resolveu entrar.

_Eu abrirei a porta somente um pouco. Para ver apenas se Hermione está bem... _

E Hermione estava MUITO bem! Ela e Olívio Wood estavam se beijando como loucos!

Choque é a única palavra possível para descrever a reação de Harry.

Como naquele dia quando ele a viu só de calcinha, ele não conseguia se mover.

Seu coração estava batendo tão forte que parecia que ia saltar pela boca.Suas mãos estavam tremendo.

A verdade é que queria matar seu antigo capitão de Quadribol!

Hermione estava sentada sobre uma velha mesa de madeira. Suas pernas estavam em volta da cintura de Olívio (que estava de pé, na sua frente). Seu vestido estava levantado, revelando suas pernas...

Olívio estava beijando o seu pescoço, enquanto ela acarinhava seus cabelos

"Eu posso acreditar que nós não nos encontrados antes. Bem, um encontro decente. Eu não creio que o Potter nunca me falou sobre você...digo, nunca me falou as _coisas certas."_

Hermione não respondeu, apenas deu uma risadinha.

Como se eu fosse te dizer alguma coisa sobre Hermione, Wood! 

As mãos de Oliver abandonaram as costas de Hermione e encontraram um novo ponto: debaixo do vestido dela!

Harry não poderia ver exatamente onde as mãos estavam. Mas tinha uma boa idéia.

Hermione gemeu alta.

Merda! 

_ISSO que eu não quero ver. _

* * *

_Largo Grimmauld. Quase 01:00._

Harry realmente não sabia como eles (ele, Rony, Hermione, Tonks e lupin) chegaram lá. A última coisa que que se recordava era... bem, ele não queria pensar sobre AQUILO.

Mas, a verdade era que não conseguia se esquecer daquela cena. Hermione e Wood! Mesmo o fato que de que estava no largo Grimmauld pela primeira vez desde que a morte de Sírius parecia faze-lo esquecer.

Hermione e Wood. Se beijando!

_Eu deveria estar feliz por ela. Realmente deveria. Eu não entendo porque eu estou me sentindo desse jeito. Tão chatea...não! eu não estou chateado; talvez um pouco chocado. É, é isso._

Quinze minutos depois...

_Ah, que droga! Talvez ela esteja acordada! Eu vou falar com ela! _

Harry se levantou e saiu do quarto. A luz acesa no quarto de Hermione "dizia"que ela ainda estava acordada.

Ele não bateu a porta. Simplesmente, a abriu e entrou. Ela estava de pé, vestindo pijamas, fechando a porta do guarda-roupa.

"Harry!"

"Foi bom? Você gostou?"

"Hã? Do quê você está falando, Harry?"

Ele se aproximou e colocou os braços em volta dela. Hermione estava "presa" entre ele e o guarda-roupa.

Harry a olhava diretamente nos olhos.

"O beijo."

"Eu não sei..."

"Você e Olívio. Vocês se beijaram."

"Você viu..."

"Oh, sim! Eu vi! Cena _muy caliente!_"

"Harry!Qual o direito que você tem de ficar me espionando?"

"Mas você sabe que eu gosto de te _olhar."_

Hermione tentou sair, mas Harry agarrou-a pelos pulsos.

"OK! Nós nos beijamos! Satisfeito?"

"Não"

"Eu estava me sentindo sozinha. Você viu o Rony e aquela garota."

"Você poderia ter falado comigo."

"você estava beijando a Gina!"

"Não, eu não estava."

"eu vi..."

"Ah, então você estava me _olhando..._ mas, como eu estava dizendo, eu não beijei a Gina. Ela me beijou mas eu a empurrei."

"Oh."

"Mas você não respondeu. Você gostou de beijar o Olívio?"

"Ele tocou em você"

"mmmm"

"Primeiramente a mãos dele estavam nas suas costas, depois..."

"você... você..."

"Oh, Não, eu sai. Que eu não quis ver _aquilo_".

"Não aconteceu nada."

"Bom."

Eles respiravam realmente rápido.

"Você não gosta que um rapaz me toque?".

"Não."

"Porque?"

"Eu sou seu amigo, eu tenho a obrigação de te proteger dos maus elementos."- ele respondeu, passando a língua nos lábios

"Mas como você sabe quem é um bom ou mau rapaz?"

"Eu sou esperto."

"Verdade? Mas eu pensei que você gostava do Olívio. Mas se ele é um mau elemento...quem seria bom para mim?"

"Eu."

"Você?"

"Sim."

"Assim, você gostaria de me tocar, me beijar como o Olivío ..."

"Exatamente."

"Mas nós somos amigos. Amigos não podem se se beijar. Isto não é certo."

"É..., não é. Isto não deve ser certo de maneira alguma."

E ele a beijou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E aí o que vocês acharam?

Obrigado a todos que deixaram suas reviews.

Feliz 2006!

Beijos,

Sweet-Lemmon.


	6. Nada vei mudar

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu….

**Capítulo 06: Nada vai mudar**

E ele a beijou. Não foi um beijo carinhoso ou suave. Era um beijo cheio de desejo e luxúria. Suas mãos deixaram os pulsos de hermione e encontraram a maciez dos seus cabelos.

_Oh. MEU. DEUS._

_Que eu estou fazendo? Eu estou beijando Hermione Granger! Na boca! E é muito bom! Oh, _

_Merlin...ela vai me odiar!Mas, espere um minuto! Os braços dela estão em torno do meu pescoço...ela está me beijando...Eu não sei se ela leu sobre isso em algum livro mas ela sabe MUITO BEM sobre o assunto...!... Não que eu seja um perito nesta matéria... _

Beijaram-se o que pareceu ser para sempre. Sua língua viajou por todos os cantos da boca de hermione. Ele não queria parar, como se estivesse com medo de esquecer aquele gosto...

As mãos de Harry encontram então as costas de Hermione. Com as pontas dos dedos, ele a massageava gentilmente porém cheio de desejo.

Foi então que Hermione quebrou o beijo, necessitando de ar.

"Harry..." – tentou dizer.

Ele olhava seus lábios inchados e cor-de-rosa, passando delicadamente seus dedos neles.

"Não me peça para dizer que eu sinto muito. Porque eu não sinto."

"Eu nunca pediria isso."

Harry não respondeu. Apenas sorriu. Um sorriso furtivo e dissimilado. E começou a beija-la novamente.

Hermione sentiu o corpo dele empurrá-la de encontro à porta enquanto ele a beijava, desta vez, de maneira mais vigorosa. Ela podia sentir a ereção de Harry...

Hermione estava perdendo o controle...

Com o corpo trêmulo de desejo, a jovem bruxa sentiu Harry abrindo os botões da camisa de seu pijama.

Olhando os seios da amiga, Harry sorriu e começou a beija-los, mordiscando levemente.

"Harry... pare..."

Mas ele não parou.

"Harry..."

Não parou.

"Harry! Pare por favor! "- gritou desta vez.

Ele deu um passo para trás.

"Eu pensei que você estava gostando."

"Sim, foi um beijo maravilhoso mas..."

"Mas o quê?" – ele perguntou, levantando a voz.

"Um beijo é apenas um beijo. Eu não quero ir mais além, entende?"

"Mas _Olívio_ tocou em você."

"Não, Harry. Bem, sim, mas somente uma vez e eu pedi para que ele parasse. Mas este não é o ponto..."

"Oh, então qual é o _ponto?"_

"Ele não era você."

"Com você... Eu não sei se eu poderia parar."  
O momento foi seguido por um desconfortável silêncio.

"Bem, eu penso que eu devo ir dormir." - Harry disse, quebrando o silencio "está realmente tarde."

"Você está certo. Boa noite, Harry."

Estava ele à porta do quarto, com sua mão direita no trinco, quando ouviu a voz de Hermione.

"Harry?"

"O quê?"

"Nós ainda somos amigos, certo?"

"Claro, naturalmente. Nada vai mudar."

Com um triste sorriso, Hermione disse.

"Nada vai mudar."

* * *

_A Manhã seguinte. _

_Cozinha do Largo Grimmauld._

"Bom dia, dorminhoco! Ou eu devo dizer...Boa Tarde!"- Lupin saudou sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Remus. Onde está Tonks?" - Os únicos na cozinha eram Lupin, Hermione e Rony.

"No trabalho."

"Oh."

"Bom dia, Harry."

"Bom dia, Rony."

"Bom dia, Harry. Teve um bom sono?"

_Hermione..._

"Maravilhoso." - Respondeu sem olhá-la.

Harry podia ver que Hermione e Rony estavam no meio de uma _conversa_.

"Então você me perdoa, de verdade? Na boa?"

"Rony!"

"Eu preciso saber que... eu sinto muito mesmo, Hermione."

Lupin olhou para Harry e falou bem baixinho:

"Estão nisto por quase uma hora."

"Rony, deixou-me dizer isto pela ÚLTIMA vez. Sim, eu fiquei chateda quando eu vi você beijando _aquela pessoa,_mas então, eu me dei conta que deveria ficar feliz por você. Você tem direito de beijar quem você quiser."

"Obrigado, Hermione."

"E, você não foi o único que beijou ontem."

Harry, que bebia chá, engasgou. Felizmente, único que percebeu foi Lupin, que levantou uma sobrancelha. O jovem bruxo olhou para seu ex-professor como se dissesse: _Não diga uma palavra._

"O que você quer dizer, Hermione?"

"Bem, eu também tive a minha cota de _divertimento _ontem."

_Oh, Merlin! Onde está Voldemort quando nós precisamos dele?_

"Divertimento?"

"Veja, Rony, eu talvez não goste de jogar Quadribol, mas os jogadores..."

_Se que eles vão perceber se eu sair correndo daqui?_

"Você beijou um dos gêmeos? Merlin, Hermione!"

"Oh, não...Eu não gosto de batedores...e eles nem foram capitães..."

_Eu acho que vou desmaiar..._

Mas, graças à Merlin, Rony era um pouco mais esperto do que Harry pensava ( ou não...).

"Wood! Você! Você e Olívio Wood!"

_Bom. Eu escapei desta vez. Mas eu não necessito ouvir o que eu sei já._

"Assim, Rony, Hermione... Vocês já viram a casa?"

Hermione tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

_Ah, menina, se nós estivéssemos sozinhos..._

"Sim, você precisa ver! A casa parece a sala comunal da Sonserina!".

"Como vocês sabem como é a sala comunal da Sonserina..."

"Duas palavras, Remo: Poção Polissuco "

"Quando?"

"Segundo ano"

"Segundo ano! Mas é uma poção bastante complicada. Como vocês conseguiram fazer ?"

"Novamente... duas palavras: Hermione Granger."

"Por que eu fui perguntar?" - O homem murmurou para si mesmo.

"Um dia, eu conto a história inteira. Mas agora,quais são os nossos planos?"

"Bem, - disse Lupin- Vamos começar seu treinamento amanhã. Eu não penso que hoje valerá a pena. Vocês três beberam um pouco demais ontem, especialmente você, jovem Potter."

"Falando de ontem, como nós viemos para cá? Eu digo, eu não consigo me lembrar..."

Rindo, Lupin respondeu:

"Você estava bem mal, Harry. Mas você conseguiu ler o papel."

"Oh, como em meu quinto ano!"

"Sim..."

"Mas, como nós deixamos a Toca?"

Hermione e Rony começaram a rir.

"O quê?"

"Bem, veja você, Harry, você estava mau, e aparatar bêbado pode ser bem perigoso."

"Então, como...?"

Lupin deu um longo suspiro.

"Tonks amarrou-o em no corpo dela e..."

Mas antes que pudesse terminar, uma coruja marrom invadiu a cozinha. O animal tinha um envelope vermelho.

"Oh, não!" - Rony disse examinando a carta- " É para você, Harry."

"Para mim? Mas quem?"

"Abra! "- Hermione gritou.

"_ HARRY JAMES POTTER, SEU BASTARDO, IDIOTA, INSENSÍVEL!" _

"É a Gina" - Rony sussurrou.

_"VOCÊ ESTÁ SE DIVERTINDO? APÓS TUDO VOCÊ ME FEZ PASSAR ONTEM À NOITE? VOCÊ DESTRUIU MINHA NOITE HARRY! E AGORA EU DESCUBRO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ INDO À HOGWARTS! EU TE ODEIO!"_

"Cara, ela está brava."

Mas o berrador não havia terminado.

_"E VOCÊ, HERMIONE JANE! Eu PENSEI Que NÓS ÉRAMOS AMIGAS! VOCÊ ME TRAIU!"_

Hermione começou a chorar baixinho. Harry foi até ela e a abraçou.

"E, VOCÊ! RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! ESPERE SÓ A PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE NÓS NOS ENCONTRARMOS, CARO IRMÃO!"

"Oh, Merlin"- Rony disse.

"Eu sou uma amiga horrível." - Hermione tentou dizer entre os soluços. - "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível."

"Shhh" - Harry sussurrou em seu cabelo, abraçando-a bem apertado. Não queria deixa-la.

Eu poderia permanecer assim para sempre. Oh, você cheira muito bem.

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela voz de Rony.

"Hermione, está tudo certo. A Gina está um pouco chateada agora, mas tudo que vai dar certo."

Soltando-se de Harry, Hermione falou:

"Não! Não, Rony! As coisas não vão ficar bem ! Você não compreende! Eu sou uma pessoa terrível! Uma amiga horrível!" - e ela saiu correu correndo da cozinha.

Harry sabia do que ela estava falando.

"O que foi isso?"

"Está tudo bem. Rony, será que eu posso falar com você em seu quarto?"

"Claro."

"Remo..."

"Não se preocupe, Harry."

* * *

"Como assim, você disse a minha irmã que você não a amava!" – Rony gritava, em uma voz irritada

"Rony, calma!"

"Calma? É sobre minha irmã que nós estamos falando aqui!"

"O quê você queria que eu dissesse? Queria que eu mentisse e falasse que a amava loucamente e que quando a guerra acabasse nós iríamos ficar juntos? Eu posso não amá-la mas eu sinto muito carinho por ela. Eu precisava dizer a verdade. Você acha que foi fácil?".

"Eu sei, Sinto muito. Mas eu pensei que você..."

"Rony, eu tenho dezessete anos cara! As únicas meninas que eu conheço são aquelas de Hogwarts! Você não pensa de que talvez eu encontre o amor de minha vida em um outro lugar? Trabalho? Um outro país? Eu não sei! Ao menos, em um aspecto de minha vida eu quero estar livre. Eu quero conhecer outras garotas, beijar outras meninas! Eu não quero ser o MENINO – QUE- ERA VIRGEM para sempre!"

"Mas você e a minha irmã..."

"Deus, não! E se nós tivéssemos...Bem, eu acho que sua mãe iria mandar a gente se casar no dia seguinte."

"Ah, pode estar certo disso."

"Você me entende agora?"

"Bem, eu suponho que sim. Mas, mudando de assunto, você sabia da Hermione e o Wood?"

_Oh Merlin._

"Não... Que surpresa, hã?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela o beijou!"

"Mas, Rony..."

"Não é fácil saber que a menina que você gosta beijou um outro cara!"

"Mas você beijou uma outra garota, Rony. E pior,você beijou uma outra menina na frente de Hermione! Eu vi ela chorando! Na frente de todos! Porém, mesmo ferida e chateada ela respeitou-o! Você não viu ela e o Olívio se beijando! E você ficou sabendo somente porque ela contou!"

"Mas..."

"Foi a mesma coisa com a Lilá, Rony! Parecia que você fazia questão de beija-la na frente de Hermione! E, você viu um único beijo entre ela e o Krum? Não! Eu penso que ela tem todo direito de beijar quem ela quiser. " E_specialmente se for eu._

Ronald Weasley não disse uma palavra.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_Biblioteca._

"Droga!"-Gritou um exasperada Hermione, entre livros e pergaminhos.

"Calma , Mione."-Disse um Harry sorrindo que acabara de chegar- "O quê aconteceu?"

"Calma? Calma! Como eu posso ficar calma se eu não encontrei nada sobre texugos! NADA! Eu odeio ter que dizer isso mas o Rony está certo.Um texugo é... a droga de um texugo!"

Se não fosse algo sério, poderia ter rido.

"Bem, se você quer saber, Rony e eu não encontramos o medalhão tampouco. Eu tenho que admitir, Monstro fez um bom trabalho na casa, mas..."

"Esta é uma casa enorme, Harry. Eu sei que nós encontraremos."

"Sim, eu suponho. Posso ajudá-la?"

"Oh! Tem este livro... - disse ela mostrando um livro fino em sua mão-Eu não o lí. Se você..."

"Me dê ele."

Ao pegar o livro das mãos de Hermione, Harry sentiu que seus dedos se tocaram. Um arrepio atravessou toda a sua espinha...Hermione o olhava fixamente, seus olhos estavam cheios de paixão e desejo.

Não souberam quem começou mas, a coisa é, no segundo seguinte, o livro estava no chão e os dois amigos estavam se beijando.

Beijaram com paixão, com fome, desejo. As mãos de Harry estavam sob a camisa dela, fazendo coisas que a fizeram tiritar de prazer.

"Harry! Hermione!"- Eles ouviram a voz de Rony e separam-na rapidamente.

"Oh, aqui estão vocês! "- disse o cabeça vermelha, entrando na biblioteca. - "Eu estava procurando você Hermione!"

"Bem, Ronald" - Hermione disse, olhando sobre um livro- "Isto foi realmente estúpido!" Aonde mais, eu, Hermione Granger, rata de biblioteca, poderia estar?"

_Você é má Hermione Granger...e eu adoro!_

"Er..., bem, o Lupin disse o jantar está."- Ele pausou e continuou então - "Você sabe, Harry, eu penso que você deveria pedir ao Dobby para nos ajudar, pagando o naturalmente (adicionou rapidamente). Eu apenas não sinto me sinto bem com o Remus fazendo todo este serviço doméstico."

"Rony está certo, Harry. Remo tem feito muita coisa para nós. Primeiramente; há nosso treinamento e então, cozinhar... Para não mencionar a Ordem."

"Está bem. Mas eu chamarei Wincky. Eu não quero que Dobby deixe Hogwarts. Ele é o nosso olho lá."

"Certo! Agora, vamos comer! Eu estou faminto!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cozinha Do Largo Grimmauld

"Então, Tonks, Shacklebolt é o novo professor de Defesa?"

"Sim, Hermione. Scrimgeour queria alguém do ministério e bem, _nós_ não queríamos uma outra Umbridge."

"Mas Shacklebolt não estava trabalhando com o ministro trouxa?"

"Nós manejamos isso. Quim é um ótimo cara e melhor, poucos sabem que ele é um membro da Ordem."

"Mas vocês estão certos de que ele é ele, certo?" - Rony perguntou.

"Como assim?"

"Bem, eu penso que Hogwarts não necessita de um outro Bartô Jr."- Explicou Harry

"Oh! Não! Minerva deu-lhe Veritaserum!"

"Eu quero saber quem está com nossos distintivos..." - Hermione disse quase que para si mesmo.

Harry congelou. Uma idéia louca lhe veio à cabeça. Distintivos...Tom Riddle quando estudante também tinha um distintivo...assim como Hermione e Rony...

_... eu preciso falar com Dumbledore!_

* * *

_Hogwarts - Escritório da Diretora._

Não era fácil para Harry ir à Hogwarts sem Rony e Hermione. Mas após uma inofensiva mentira : tinha dito que queria falar com Dumbledore sobre seus pais (uma conversa particular).

"Muito bem, Harry."- disse Dumbledore após ouvir Harry.

"Mas professor, duas pessoas têm o distintivo: Hermione e Rony."

"Harry, quando você pensa sobre Lufa-Lufa, que palavra lhe vem à cabeça?"

"Palavra? Você quer dizer uma palavra para... a lealdade!"

"você está no caminho certo."

_Oh, Merlin... Isso é difícil. Bem que a Hermione poderia estar aqui. Ela nunca me deixou na mão..._

Harry parou e olhou o retrato de Dumbledore.

"Hermione. Ela sempre foi leal à nossa amizade. Eu digo, Rony é o meu melhor amigo...mais... _ela_ nunca deixou meu lado."

"Certo, Harry. Hermione é quem destruirá a taça. Tom fez uma armadilha muita intricada: a única pessoa capaz para destruí-la deve ser seu servo mais leal."

"Mas Hermione não lhe é leal!" - Harry gritou um pouco irritado.

"Não., mas ela é leal à você."

"Eu não estou compreendendo."

"As varinhas, Harry. A sua varinha e a de Voldemort são irmãs... "

"Oh! Ele fez o horcruxe com a varinha dele... a lealdade é para a varinha. Mas isto nos leva à duas pessoas: alguém leal a mim e alguém leal a ele!"

"O servo mais leal de Lorde Voldemort está _inoperante_, Harry."

"Oh. Posso perguntar quem...?"

"Bartô Crouch Jr."

"Certo, Hermione deve destruir a taça. Mas como ?"

"O que você sente quando você pensa sobre a senhorita Granger?"

Harry corou. Realmente não conversar com Dumbledore sobre ISSO.

Os olhos de Dumbledore estreitaram-se.

"O pensamento primitivo. Você sente irritação? Ódio? ..."

"Naturalmente que não! Claro que ela já me muito irritou mas na maioria das vezes eu me sinto muito feliz quando estou com ela."

Dumbledore não respondeu. Harry tinha encontrado a resposta.

"Felicidade!"

_Beleza. E agora? _

"Em nosso mundo, a felicidade é muito importante. Não somente para se viver bem. A felicidade pode salvar vidas. A felicidade já salvou a sua vida e da Srta. Granger."

"Hã? Feli... Você está falando sobre o patronus! O patrono dela destruirá o horcruxe!".

* * *

Quando Harry contou a Rony e Hermione sobre sua conversa com Dumbledore. Os dois amigos tornaram-se muito impressionados. Especialmente Hermione. Naturalmente, ele não lhes disse a razão REAL porque Hermione é quem deveria destruir o Horcruxe. Harry disse-lhes que era porque um texugo era mais similar (fisicamente) a uma lontra do que um terrier (patronus de Rony).

Rony acreditou nesta explicação sem perguntas. Entretanto, Harry poderia ver que Hermione tinha suas dúvidas. Mas não disse uma palavra.

_Bem, nós podemos discutir ISTO mais tarde. Em meu quarto... somente eu e ela..."._

* * *

A/N: Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Deixem sua opinião!

Beijos,

Sweet-Lemmon


	7. A taça, a lontra e a garota

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: Nada disso é meu, ok?

**Capítulo 07: A taça, a lontra e a garota**

_Quarto de Harry _

_Meia-noite_

Harry estava sentado em sua cama olhando para Hermione que estava de pé em sua frente. Ela tinha aquele olhar mandão que ele tanto adorava.

"Pois então, senhor Potter, você vai me dizer a verdade sobre porque _eu _é quem deve destruir a taça? E não me venha com aquela conversa de que um texugo é mais parecido com uma lontra do que um terrier!"

Sorrindo e segurando a cintura da garota, Harry respondeu:

"Ora, Hermione, por que eu mentiria?"

"Não me venha com essa cara, Harry!"

"Eu não consigo de esconder nada, não é?"

Hermione deu uma risadinha marota.

"Não."

"Tudo bem. Mais antes eu quero um beijo. Sem beijo, nada feito."

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha mas acabou se inclinando e dando um beijo em Harry...na bochecha!

Que decepção!

"Ah! Isso não vale!" - exclamou ele.

"Você pediu um beijo. Só não disse aonde."

"Você é muito espertinha para o seu próprio bem, sabia?"

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Senta aqui que eu vou te contar" - disse ele finalmente, sentando ela em seu colo. "É por causa da lealdade, Hermione." - E ele contou à conversa que tivera com Dumbledore.

"Oh, Harry!" - Hermione realmente não sabia o que dizer.

"E eu não posso contar a verdade para Rony, não é?"

"É, ele iria ficar bem chateado."

"Bem, agora que eu te contei sobre minha conversa com Dumbledore que tal me dar um beijo...decente!"

"Hum...não se..." - Porém ela nunca concluiu o que estava dizendo pois Harry a beijou.

A garota nem se deu ao trabalho de protestar. Aliás, protestar para quê? Ela estava adorando! As mãos dela massageavam o incrivelmente desalinhado cabelo de Harry enquanto as mãos dele percorriam suas costas por de baixo da camisa de seu pijama.

Após alguns minutos eles quebraram o beijo, necessitando de ar. Nenhum disse uma única palavra. Gentilmente, ele a deitou na cama e posicionou-se em cima dela. Sem pedir permissão, Harry começou a desabotoar a camisa de Hermione e ficou gratamente surpreso ao descobrir que ela não estava usando sutiã.

"Desapontado, Harry?" - ela perguntou com uma voz deliciosamente maliciosa.

"Pelo contrário, minha princesa!"

Harry começou, então, a beijar e lamber os belos seios da amiga. Oh, Merlin! Ele estava faminto! Sutilmente, ele foi descendo sua língua pelo estômago de Hermione, o umbigo, a barriga...

Foi então que ela pediu para que ele parasse. Por mais que estivesse nas nuvens, Hermione não queria ir muito além.

O jovem bruxo ficou um pouco desapontado, é claro, mas não disse nada. Antes de tudo, ela era a sua melhor amiga e ele iria respeita-la.

Harry saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a bem apertado.

Eles dormiram juntos naquela noite. Apenas dormiram mas Harry teve certeza de uma coisa: Hermione Granger era a maior felicidade que ele tinha na vida.

* * *

_Quatro de Setembro, sete horas da manhã._

_Godric's Hollow, País de Gales.._

Dentro do cemitério público de _Godric's Hollow_, somente alguns pássaros ouviram uma série de POF's. A aparição de três adolescentes seguiu o som: Dois garotos e uma garota.

"Caracas!" exclamou o menino ruivo. "_Godric's Hollow_, até que enfim! Bem, estão todos _inteiros_? "

A garota rolou os olhos e murmurou algo. O outro garoto remanesceu silencioso. Seus olhos verdes pareceram fazer a varredura do jardim de pedra na frente deles.

"Harry?" a menina disse, pondo sua mão direita sobre seu ombro. "Você está bem?"

O som de sua voz o despertou.

"Oh, certo, Hermione." Suspirou profundamente, "Bem, vamos indo. O Lupin disse-me a posição-... da sepultura."

Hermione e Rony assentiram com suas cabeças e seguiram o amigo.

A sepultura dos Potters não era demasiadamente distante da entrada do cemitério. Era uma sepultura simples, de pedra com uma cruz céltica entalhada e as seguintes palavras:

_Tiago Potter Lílian Evans Potter _

_1960 1960_

_+ 31/10/1981 +31/10/1981_

_Amigos e pais devotados._

_Dois verdadeiros grifinórias que nunca serão esquecidos. _

_Sempre em nossos corações,_

_Seus amigos e filho._

Sem perceber, Harry deixou-se cair de joelhos, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Hermione e Rony saíram para uma caminhada, aquele momento era somente para Harry, ele precisava ficar sozinho.

"Mãe, Pai." – ele manejou dizer entre pequenos soluços- "Sou eu, Harry. Eu sinto muito não ter vindo aqui antes. Eu tenho dezessete anos agora, não sei se vocês podem me ver... eu moro na casa da família de Sírius, bem, a casa é minha agora. Eu moro lá coma prima de Sírius, Tonks, o Lupin e os meus dois melhores amigos: Rony e Hermione."

"Eu sinto muito a falta de vocês! É duro, sabe..."

Harry continuou à falar silenciosamente com seus pais até que ouviu que a voz de Rony.

"Harry, cara. São quase nove horas da manhã."

"Oh," Harry disse e levantou-se da grama. Tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas . "Sinto muito, eu não achei que iria chorar," ele disse um pouco embaraçado.

Rony não soube o que dizer. Afinal de contas, o quê você diz em um momento como este? Hermione veio abraçá-lo.

"Você não tem que sentir vergonha, Harry. Apesar de tudo você é um ser humano." Sussurrou ela em sua orelha e deu-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ele sorriu.

"Eu penso que é hora de ver a casa," Hermione disse.

"Certo." Os dois garotos responderam na hora.

E desaparataram.

A casa onde Harry viveu os primeiros 15 meses de sua vida era naquele momento um pouco mais do que ruínas. Se não fosse pelo o musgo que cobria as paredes e a madeira apodrecida nas portas e janelas ,poderia se dizer que era uma casa bonita.

Os três amigos pararam na frente da grande porta de madeira antes que entrassem, Harry falou:

"Rony,Hermione, eu quero dizer-lhes algo antes que nós entremos na casa."

"O que foi, cara?"

"Se algo acontecer, qualquer coisa mesmo, eu quero que vocês saiam."

"Quê?"

"Você me ouviu, Hermione. Eu quero que vocês dois saiam. Especialmente você."

"Especial eu? Posso eu perguntar porque?"

"Oh, bem, você é..."

"Uma garota! É isso o que você estava tentando dizer, _Harry James Potter?_"

(NA: eu sei que na tradução em português o nome é Harry Tiago mas...na boa, Harry Tiago não é lá muito "harmonioso", né? Por isso eu vou usar o nome _real _– ou seja o nome em inglês- que é Harry James. Tudo bem?)

"er..."

"Não discuta com ela. Acredite, _você _perderá," Rony falou baixinho.

"Sim! Eu sou uma garota! Eu sou a garota a menina que salvou o seu traseiro, e o de Rony, várias vezes! Agora, se isso for tudo, eu penso que nós devemos entrar." E abriu a porta.

Agitando sua cabeça, Harry seguiu-a.

O lugar que dezesseis anos há deve ter sido uma bela sala de estar, naquele momento era uma pilha da poeira, mobília velha e de vidro quebrado. Harry pensou que talvez poderia sentir algo. Mas a verdade é que não sentiu coisa alguma. Não sentiu nenhuma conexão especial com o lugar.

"Vocês não acham que há aranhas aqui, acham?" Ouviu o sussurro de Rony.

"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin! Nós viemos aqui tratar da alma de Voldemort e você está com medo de aranhas!" gritou uma Hermione exasperada. "Harry, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, a taça não está aqui. Está no andar de cima. Em meu antigo quarto " disse Harry.

"Como? Como você sabe...?"

"Eu não sei, Rony. Eu apenas _sei._"

O andar de cima era um longo corredor com diversas portas..

"Você sabe qual é seu quarto?" Rony perguntou.

"Não, eu penso que nós..."

"aqui, aqui está o seu antigo quarto, Harry." - Hermione interrompeu, mostrando uma porta com um pequeno quadrinho de madeira escrito Harry '.

Abriu a porta. Se a sala- de- estar não tivera nenhum efeito sobre ele, o mesmo não poderia dizer sobre o seu velho quarto de dormir. Aquele era o lugar onde sua mãe tinha morrido. Fechou seus olhos, ignorando as lágrimas que começaram cair.

_Não, não o Harry! Por favor não Harry!_

Suas memórias ou pensamentos pararam quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Harry..."

"Hermione... sinto muito."

Ela não respondeu, apenas lhe deu um abraço bem apertado.

O quarto estava na mesma situação que a sala, com a mobília quebrada, empoeirada e alguns brinquedos espalhados sobre o chão. A única parte da mobília que estava completa ' era o berço. E logo compreendem porquê: dentro do berço estava a taça da Lufa-Lufa.

"er, pessoal..." disse Rony "vocês não pensam que está um pouco fácil demais? Vocês sabem, a taça ali, bem na nossa frente ..."

"Eu acho que o Rony está certo, Mione."

"Não, isto somente parece _fácil._ Primeiramente, ninguém entra nesta casa. Você ouviu quando o Remo disse que os trouxas acham que a casa está assombrada. Segundo, mesmo que alguém entre, ninguém pode pegar a taça."

"Como assim, _ninguém?"_

"Rony, este é trabalho do meu patrono! Nós falamos já sobre isso!"

"Mas talvez _eu..."_ Interrompeu Harry, aproximando-se do berço.

"Harry, não!" Hermione tentou dizer mas o jovem bruxo já tinha tocado (bem, tentado) a taça, mas algo como uma barreira elétrica jogou-o de encontro à parede.

"Harry! Oh, por Merlin!" Hermione gritou.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, Sim" disse em uma voz fraca, tentando se recompor. "Eu penso que Hermione está certa."

A menina olhou-o como dissesse _agora você acredita?_

"Você sabe, o Riddle era muito inteligente. Sabia que um patrono é diferente para cada pessoa. Isto faz a destruição da taça ser quase impossível."

"É, mas ele nunca poderia suspeitar que a única pessoa que pode fazer isto é a melhor amiga de Harry Potter!".

"Sim, Rony, é realmente irônico. E não somente sua melhor amiga. Mas também uma '_sangue-ruim'..."_

"Hermione!" ambos os garotos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Tudo bem. É o que eu sou."

"Nunca fale assim outra vez, Mione. Nunca." disse Harry muito seriamente.

"Claro, Harry. Agora, antes que eu conjure meu patrono..." -disse Hermione mordendo os lábios nervosamente.

"Quê?" Harry sabia que quando ela fazia aquilo era porque algo a estava incomodando..

"Bem, talvez, eu não sei, mas, talvez, após bem, você sabe que... eu não estou completamente certo, mas talvez...eu li bastante à respeito quando..."

"Fala logo!"

"Talvez eu desmaie."

"O quê! Porque não você falou antes?"

"Porque, Harry, eu te conheço! E eu sei que você não teria me deixa vir..."

Harry não disse uma palavra, apenas cruzou os braços .

_Você está muito certa disso,Hermione Granger!_

"Bem, como eu estava dizendo antes _de SER INTERROMPIDA_, talvez eu venha à desmaiar. Então, eu preciso de pedir uma coisa, Rony. Você precisa me prometer. Prometer em nome de nossa amizade."

Rony olhou-a com surpresa. Mas antes que pudesse responder, Harry falou.

"Por que o Rony? Porque não eu?"

Hermione rolou os olhos.

"Porque, como eu já tinha dito, eu te conheço bem demais e eu sei que não posso confiar em você _nesta _matéria."

Rony se segurou para não rir (_talvez_ o olhar de Harry o fez se segurar... ).

"Mas..."

"Sem mas nem talvez! Agora Rony, você me promete?"

"Naturalmente! Qualquer coisa que você queira. Você pode _confiar _em mim."

"Assim, se eu desmaiar, antes que você que você veja se estou viva ou morta, você deve colocar a falsa taça no berço..."

"O quê! Mas Hermione..."

"Você prometeu, Rony!"

_Você estava certa Hermione, eu nunca poderia fazer isto._

"Sim, eu sei. Eu prometi. Mas, eu penso que nós precisamos... "- e tirou de dentro de seu bolso uma miniatura da taça da Lufa-Lufa.

"Oh, certo! "Hermione apontou sua varinha para a taça, murmurou o encantamento e o objeto voltou ao seu tamanho normal.

"Boa sorte, Hermione"

"Obrigado. Foi uma honra fazer parte da vida de vocês, meus meninos. Eu sou realmente orgulhoso de vocês. Eu espero que vocês nunca se esqueçam de mim." disse em uma voz muito baixa e então, com um pequeno sorriso, apontou sua varinha para a taça, fechou os olhou e gritou:

"E_XPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Uma bela lontra prateada apareceu. O animal saiu flutuando em torno do quarto e até pular para dentro do berço. Exatamente onde a taça estava. Então, a lontra saltou para fora do berço mas esta vez a taça estava flutuando ' dentro do patrono, como se a lontra fosse um tipo do ímã. E finalmente a lontra veio perto de Hermione e a menina pegou a taça.

Naquele momento, o quarto inteiro começou a tremer. Uma espécie de névoa apareceu em torno de Hermione.

Harry tentou se aproximar mas foi impedido por Rony.

"Não, cara."

E Harry olhou com horror quando a taça de Lufa-Lufa explodiu e desapareceu. No lugar da taça apareceu uma sombra escura que "invadiu" o corpo de Hermione. Após isso, a menina desmoronou no chão.

"Hermione!" os garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rony recordou-se da promessa e foi ao berço, colocando a falsa lá dentro. Quando virou, viu Harry gritar com o Hermione em seus braços.

"Por favor, Hermione! Por favor, acorde! Não morra em meus braços! Nós não podemos viver sem você._ Eu _não posso viver sem você." gritou em desespero.

Rony ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo. Tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Harry?"

"As mãos e os braços estão queimados, Rony!" M_ãos tão bonitas..._"e a sombra..."

Mas então ela começou a ter convulsões .

"Harry, o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu acho que ela está lutando contra a sombra! Nós precisamos leva-la embora!"

"Mas nós não podemos aparatar, não com ela neste estado."

"Certo. Deixe-me pensar... Já sei! Nós saímos da casa e chamamos o Noitibus."

"Brilhante, Harry!"

Harry estava a ponto de dizer algo quando ouviram uma voz vinda do andar de baixo.

"V_ocê está certa que o garoto está aqui, Bela?"_

_"Sim, Carrow. O garoto foi visto entrando na casa com o traidor do sangue e aquela garota sangue-ruim. O mestre tinha dito que provavelmente ele iria visitar Godric's Hollow.Garoto tolo!"_

"Harry! É Bellatrix! O quê nós vamos fazer?"

"Agradeça Merlin que eu trouxe minha capa. Rony, eu vou usar a capa para esconder a mim e a Hermione. Você, por favor, aparate no Largo Grimmauld e peça ajuda à Remo. Vá!"

"Tchau, cara!" Rony disse e desaparatou.

Harry carregou Hermione até de trás de uma poltrona quebrada.

Harry não soube quanto tempo tinha passado. Podia ouvir algumas vozes e portas se fechando e se abrindo.Podia sentir que estavam se aproximando.

_Graças a Merlin que as suas convulsões pararam, Mione._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de uma voz masculina que não reconhecesse.

"Aqui!" uma voz falou. "Olhe Bela, acho que este é o antigo quarto do garoto."

Bellatrix Lestrange riu.

"O garoto está aqui" ela disse. "Está se escondendo"

O coração de Harry começou a bater muito rapidamente.

_Por favor Rony! Rápido!_

"Olhe, Bela!" uma outra voz gritou. "O que é isto? Você pensa esta taça é de ouro?"

"Não toque!" -a mulher gritou. "você ouviu o que o mestre disse! Se nós virmos uma taça nós não podemos tocar nela! Vamos agora encontrar o garoto!"

"Potty! Potty! Eu penso que é hora de você aparecer! Você sabe, você não tem chance! Não agora que seu querido Dumbledore não existe mais! É, ele deve estar provavelmente com meu _querido _primo! Você sente falta do meu primo, potty? Eu estou certa que sim! Você sabe, eu nunca me senti tão _feliz quando da vez que eu o matei_!"

Harry estava a ponto de explodir. _Como pôde ela? Quem era ela para falar sobre Sírius?_

Entretanto, soube que não poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Não naquele momento. Começou a se desesperar quando a viu perto dele. Não poderia mover-se por causa dos pedaços de mobília atrás dele.

Estava se aproximando.

Harry fechou a boca ,tentando não respirar. E então, o pior aconteceu. Os pés de Bellatrix tocaram no casal invisível.

E ela sorriu, um sorriso sarcástico e com sua mão esquerda descobriu Harry e Hermione.

"Ora, vejam só. O que nós temos aqui?"

_Oh, Merlin._

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

NA: Então, o que vocês acharam?

Obrigado Murilo Black, Lady Potter, .Miss.H.Granger.,Mione03

Pelos comentários!

Beijos,

Sweet-Lemmon.


	8. Amarga vitória e doce derrota

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: Novamente...eu não sou dona do Harry Potter!

**Capítulo 08:Amarga vitória e doce derrota**

"_Ora,Ora, Ora. O que nós temos aqui?"_

Harry sabia que era o fim. Sabia que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de defesa . Certo, Ele tinha sua varinha à postos , mas aquilo era inútil. Ele estava no chão, segurando Hermione e mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, ele sabia que Bellatrix era uma bruxa muito poderosa.

Bem, ao menos eu sei que ela não pode me matar ... provavelmente me estupefaça e me entregue a Voldemort. Que pensamento maravilhoso!

Bellatrix teve um sorriso malévolo no rosto. Estava orgulhosa com ela mesma. Harry observou que ela estava a ponto de dizer algo... Ele segurava sua varinha bem apertada na sua mão. Estava a ponto de gritar _Expelliarmus _quando ouviu esta mesma palavra mas em uma outra voz.

Naturalmente a odiosa bruxa também ouvira o encantamento e, como se por instinto, girou sua cabeça para ver a fonte da voz e gritou com ódio:

"Lupin!"

Harry nunca chegou a ouvir o que seu ex-professor respondeu, sem possibilidade de reagir ou dizer algo, jovem bruxo sentiu alguém agarrar a ele e Hermione. E então, quando olhou ao redor estava dentro da enfermaria de Hogwarts, no chão, abraçado à Hermione.

"Que Diabos...?"

"Mister Potter!" - Ouviu a professora McGonagall.

Com ela, estavam Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, Rony e um homem de aparência jovem que ele não conhecia..

Realizou de repente como patética a cena deveria parecer. Harry levantou-se rapidamente, carregando Hermione..

"Coloque-a em uma cama, Mister Potter." - Madame Pomfrey disse.

Sem dizer uma palavra, fez o que lhe pediram.

Quando a enfermeira de Hogwarts viu como eram as mãos e os braços de Hermione, praticamente gritou:

"O que aconteceu com essa menina?"

Graças a Merlin, Rony respondeu por ele. Não foi uma boa resposta , contudo.

"U_ma coisa _explodiu nas mãos dela."

Madame Pomfrey levantou uma sobrancelha.

"_Uma coisa_, Sr. Weasley?"

"Bem, er... veja bem..."

Mas então, Hermione começou a ter convulsões novamente. Harry (apesar dos protestos da enfermeira) foi até Hermione e segurou bem forte contra seu corpo até que as convulsões cessaram.

"O que foi isso?" - Alguém perguntou.

Harry começou a se sentir um pouco frustrado. _Por que tantas perguntas? Por que eles não a ajudavam logo?_

"Nós estamos em Godric's Hollow. Mione tocou em uma coisa; e esta coisa explodiu nas as mãos e um tipo de fumaça invadiu seu corpo! É isso! Foi isso o que aconteceu! Agora, poderiam vocês ajuda-la ,por favor! Ela está morrendo, pelo amor de Deus!"

_Está morrendo... Está morrendo_

Um forte arfar foi ouvido. Madame Pomfrey olhou o rapaz. Ele estava chorando.

"Harry, eu necessito examinar a senhorita Granger corretamente. E para isso eu precisarei retirar a roupa para ver se uma outra parte de seu corpo também está queimada. Eu não penso que ela gostará de saber que você ou o senhor Weasley estiveram aqui."

Harry sorriu ao pensar nisto. Hermione provavelmente arrancaria a sua cabeça e a de Rony. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e deixou Madame Pomfrey trabalhar. Logo depois, Madame Pomfrey fechar as cortinas em torno da cama de Hermione.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry"

"Rony está certo , Hermione é uma menina forte" - Hagrid disse.

"Agora, Sr. Potter, você por favor poderia explicar o que aconteceu." - McGonagall disse – "Porque o senhor Weasley _aqui_ não ajudou muito (Rony, ao menos, teve decência, _de parecer_ envergonhado). Ele disse somente que a senhorita Granger estava ferida e que vocês estavam cercados por comensais da morte."

"Primeiramente, eu gostaria de saber... onde está o cara que estava aqui?" - Apenas então Harry realizou que o desconhecido era não mais lá.

"Perkins é um membro da Ordem, Potter" - respondeu a diretora- "que usou uma Chave de Portal para trazer o senhor e a senhorita Granger. Ele já se foi. Necessitou atender a um outro _negócio."_

_Um Outro Negócio? Remo!_

Mas antes que Harry poderia dizer uma palavra, a porta da enfermaria de repente foi aberta.

_Eu estou começando REALMENTE a me irritar com isso! _

Remo Lupin, Quim Shacklebolt, Moody e Carlinhos Weasley haviam acabado de entrar.

"Carlinhos? O que você faz aqui?"

"Agora não, Rony."

"Alastor?"

"Felizmente, não houve baixas. E nós pudemos pegar um dos irmãos Cadows."

"Tonks prendeu-o" - Remus disse.

"Mas, e os outros..."

"Desaparataram."

"Bellatrix?" - Harry perguntou timidamente.

"Escapou-se, moleque. Agora, diga-me, QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?"

"Como assim?" - Harry perguntou, em um tom frio.

"Como assim? COMO ASSIM? Eu quero saber o que diabos você fazia lá!"

Rony Weasley fechou seus olhos. _Conhecia o gênio de _seu amigo _demasiadamente bem._

"QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO LÁ? EU QUERERIA CONHECER O LUGAR ONDE MEUS PAIS MORRERAM! EU QUERIA VISITAR SUAS SEPULTURAS! MAS NATURALMENTE, ISSO É DEVE SER DISCUTIDO PRIMEIRAMENTE PELA ORDEM! A MERDA (_Senhor Potter!_) DO MENINO-QUE- SOBREVIVEU PRECISA IR AO BANHEIRO! VAMOS REALIZAR UMA REUNIÃO E DECIDIR SE É SEGURO! EU TENHO DEZESSETE ANOS E NUNCA ME FOI PERMITIDO VISITAR A SEPULTURA DOS MEUS PRÓPRIOS PAIS!"

"Harry, calma." - Remus disse com suas mãos no ombro do menino. "você tem todo direito de visitar a sepultura de Tiago e Lílian. O erro foi meu. Eu deveria ter previsto que Voldemort poderia tentar algo. Eu sinto muito."

"Minerva!" - Madame Pomfrey havia reaparecido.

"O que é foi, Papoula?"

"Eu penso que nós teremos que a transferir a senhorita Granger para o Saint Mungus. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer! Nós estamos perdendo ela."

"O que você quer dizer com _nós estamos perdendo ela_? Você é a maldita enfermeira!"

"Rony!"

"Não, Carlinhos! Ela é uma enfermeira! É o trabalho dela salvar a vida de Hermione!"

"Eu sei que é meu trabalho, senhor Weasley. Mas eu não posso fazer meu trabalho se eu não souber o que está dentro do corpo da senhorita Granger!"

Harry e Rony trocaram olharem. Remo Lupin conhecia aqueles meninos demasiadamente bem...

"Harry..."

Harry fechou seus olhos. Necessitava pensar. Rápido. Ele e Rony sabiam o que estava no corpo de Hermione mas não poderiam dizer. E mesmo se dissessem, ninguém tinha conhecimento sobre horcruxes. Ninguém. Ninguém exceto Voldemort e...

"Slughorn! Professor Slughorn! Ele é o mestre de Poções! Por favor, Professor McGonagall!".

A professora olhou para a enfermeira que deu de ombros.

"Eu chamarei o professor Slughorn, senhor Potter."

Aproximadamente 7 minutos mais tarde, o robusto professor estava lá. , sem cumprimentar ninguém , perguntou:

"Onde está a menina?"

Madame Pomfrey abriu as cortinas em torno da cama de Hermione. A menina estava muito pálida, vestindo roupas do hospital. Quando Slughorn chegou perto dela, ela começou a ter novas convulsões. Remo e de Carlinhos arregalaram os olhos . Graças a Merlin, a crise não foi longa.

O professor de poções continuou a olhá-la. Não aparentava ter emoção alguma.

"Horace?"

Ele virou-se mas não olhou para a professora McGonagall. Em vez disto, seus olhos focalizaram Harry.

"Minhas memórias...?"- Não era realmente uma pergunta.

Harry somente assentiu com a cabeça.

"O senhor pode ajudar, professor?"

"Sim, senhor Potter."

"Que memórias, Horace?"

"Certas coisas merecem permanecer não em silêncio, Minerva. Agora eu preciso preparar a poção. Eu não tenho muito tempo."- Disse ele voltando-se para Hagrid- "Hagrid, eu necessito alguns ramos de azevinho e lírios. Se você poderia..."

"Naturalmente, professor."

"Por favor, Leve-os a meu escritório. Eu já estou indo."

Quando os dois homens saíram da enfermaria foram quase que "atropelados" (o que no caso de Hagrid é _algo a se considerar_) por uma IRADA Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Merlin." - Carlinhos e Rony disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO PARA CASA! SUA PEQUENA AVENTURA TERMINOU AQUI! "

"QUE?"

"VOCÊ ME OUVIU! VOCÊ ESTÁ VOLTANDO COMIGO!"

"Eu acho que eu não, mãe!"

"Você não tem que achar ou não achar coisa alguma! Você vai voltar para casa e ponto final!"

"Não!"

"Ronald! Eu quase perdi um filho há poucos meses, ... "

"O que a vovó Prewett disse?"

"Que?"

"O que vó Prewett disse quando você falou que iria entrar para a Ordem?"

"Rony, eu não vejo o que isto tem a ver..."

"Isto tem tudo a ver, mãe! O Que ela disse? Afinal de contas, Ela já havia perdido dois filhos. Dois! Oh, não me olhe assim, mãe! Nós sabemos muito bem que os tios Fábio e Gibão eram membros da Ordenm! Responda-me, mãe! O que ela disse?"

Molly Weasley olhou para baixo. Sempre doía quando pensava pense sobre seus irmãos.

"Não gostou."

"Mas você entrou para a Ordem mesmo assim, não foi?"

"Sim" - respondeu em uma voz muito baixa.

"Você entrou para a Ordem porque sabia que era a coisa certa a ser feita! Mesmo a morte dos seus irmãos não a deteve!"

"Mas é diferente, filho. Eu já era uma mulher casada. Você tem somente dezessete anos. Você não conhece o mundo, Rony. Você é somente um menino."

"Oh, eu sou somente um menino, uma criança! Eu sou a criança que, com umas outras crianças, conseguiu alertar a Ordem quando Hogwarts foi atacada. Mas não vamos falar sobre mim! Deixe-me ver... Neville! Se não fosse por ele, Harry teria provavelmente sido morto no Departamento dos Mistérios!"

_Ah, isso é verdade_

"Oh! Mas poderia ter sido sorte! Não! Não! Eu tenho um exemplo melhor! Um exemplo muito melhor! Deixe-nos pensar sobre um outro _menino. 'Oh, um menino gordinho! Não muito brilhante'._ Fora com estas palavras que a senhora _o_ descreveu , professora McGonagall, não foi?"

"De quem você está falando, filho?" - Perguntou uma confusa Molly Weasley.

Mas Minerva McGonagall, Remo Lupin e Harry Potter sabiam muito bem de quem Rony estava falando.

"PEDRO PETTIGREW! PEDRO PETTIGREW! O RATO! O TRAIDOR! Ele é um adulto agora mas não o era anos atrás quando se juntou a Você- Sabe- Quem!"

Ronald Weasley derrotara Molly Weasley. E Carlinhos Weasley estava muito orgulhoso de seu irmão mais novo.

Harry não sabia exatamente quanto tempo se passou até o professor Slughorn retornar com a poção. Após dá-la a Hermione, o professor disse que ela acordaria em algumas horas. Naturalmente, Madame Pomfrey quis que todos saíssem da enfermaria mas Harry e de Rony disseram que não se moveria antes que Hermione acordasse.

Os dois jovens bruxos sentaram-se nas cadeiras ao lado da cama de Hermione. Não se moveram nem disseram uma única palavra. Cada menino segurava uma das mãos da menina.

_Eu estou muito assim orgulhoso de você, minha Hermione. _

Aproximadamente 3 horas mais tarde, Hermione acordou.

"Hermione! Você está acordada!" - Rony exclamou.

Harry apenas a olhou.

Hermione olhou seus amigos e com um leve sorriso, disse:

"Tarefa cumprida."

_Dias mais tarde..._

"O medalhão não está aqui," disse Harry em um tom de voz muito derrotado.

"Eu concordo com o Harry, Hermione. Nós procuramos em cada canto desta casa."

Os três amigos estavam no quarto de Harry. Ele e Hermione estavam sentandos na cama de enquanto Rony estava na poltrona. Hermione tinha sua cabeça abaixada, os olhos fechados; abraçava os joelhos contra o peito.

_Elafica tão bonitinha quando está frustrada. Oh, eu amo quando ela usa estes pijamas cor-de-rosa! _

_Potter! Nós estamos discutindo algo sério aqui! Foco! Foco!_

"Mundungus." Disse a garota levantando a cabeça. "O medalhão está com ele."

"Naturalmente!" Harry exclamou "Aquele dia em Hogsmeade... Mas eu não acho que ainda esteja com ele."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Dung pode ser muitas coisas mas uma coisa que ele não é estúpido. Quando nós descobrimos que ele que roubava as coisas de Sírius' eu aposto como ele as passou para frente. Provavelmente para um comparsa."

"Harry ,certo, mas quem? Nós não conhecemos muita gente do submundo ."

"Bem, talvez _nós_ não , mas meus caros irmãos ..."

"Fred e George." Hermione não sabia se esta era uma coisa boa ou má.

"Harry, amanhã posso usar a Hedwig?"

"Claro, Rony."

Bocejando, Rony se levantou

"Está bem tarde. Eu vou me deitar.Você não vem, Hermione?"

Hermione estava a ponto de dizer naturalmente ' quando sentiu a mão de Harry agarrar a parte de trás de seu pijama.

"Oh, eu estou indo em um minuto. Eu tenho que falar com o Harry sobre o pagamento de Winky."

_Ela é boa._

Rony deu a Harry um olhar apopléctico e rolou seus olhos.

"Boa sorte, cara. Talvez lá pelas três da matina ela tenha terminadado."

"Rony!"

"Boa Noite."

E saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Muito bom, Mione" Harry disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

"Que...Que você querer falar, Harry?"

"E quem disse que eu quero falar?"

As bochechais de Hermione ficaram vermelhas.

"Eu não sabia que você era uma pessoa tímida, senhorita Granger." Harry disse enquanto se movia mais perto dela e tocava a linha de seu maxilar.

Oh como ele precisava daquilo! Mais um dia e provavelmente teria enlouquecido!

Quando estavam beijando, Harry deitou Hermione na cama. Debaixo dele, Hermione tinha as mãos em seus cabelos negros e desalinhados e seus pés em torno de sua cintura.

Dos dois beijos se beijavam como se não houvesse problema nenhum no mundo.Mas não era um beijo cheio de luxúria e desespero, como os beijos anteriores, não, desta vez, o beijo era doce e suave e mesmo que nenhum dos dois admitisse, cheio do amor.

"Eu senti falta disso," disse finalmente.

"Eu também, Harry."

"Você me assustou naquele dia, Mione. Eu pensei que você poderia... "ele não podia nem pensar naquilo.

Ela colocou seus dedos nos lábios dele.

"Shhh... Está tudo bem."

"Sim. Eu não poderia viver se algo acontecesse com você. Ou Rony."

Hermione respondeu beijando-o.

Desta vez o beijo foi um pouco mais _violento._ Harry começou a desabotoar a camisa dela, que parou o beijo e o olhou.

O bruxo de olhos verde esmeralda a olhou como se suplicasse . Ela assentiu somente com sua cabeça.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele desabotoou a camisa , retirou-a e jogou-a no chão. À exceção das calças de pijama, ela estava naquele momento somente com um sutiã branco de algodão, que foi removido rapidamente pelas mãos de Harry.

"Você tem seios lindos." Disse ele enquanto acariciava os bicos dos seios de Hermione com as pontas de seus dedos..

Hermione queria dizer algo. Queria pedir para que ele tirasse a camisa, mas as palavras pareciam incapazes de serem ditas.Ela sentia uma sensação de prazer e excitamento percorrendo todo seu corpo.

Quando Harry trocou seus dedos por sua boca e língua, a jovem bruxa pensou realmente que morreria de prazer.

Harry beijava e lambia os seios dela como se estivesse com fome. Oh, e como ele estava! Sua língua foi descendo pelo corpo da amiga até chegar ao cós de sua calça. Hermione então o parou e levou o rosto do rapaz junto ao seu.

Harry não disse nada, apenas a beijou na boca mas suas mãos...

Ah, suas mãos alcançaram o lugar que lhe fora negado à sua língua. O lugar mais secreto do corpo de Hermione. Com o dedo médio ele penetrou na virgem vagina de Hermione.

Ela sobressaltou em surpresa. Os dois se olharam e ela o abraçou bem forte. Ele começou a mexer seu dedo com maior força e velocidade. Estava a ponto de introduzir um segundo dedo quando ouviram alguém bater à porta

"Harry? Está tudo bem? Eu posso entrar?"

Hermione quase gritou.

"... um minuto, Remo!" Respondeu Harry, que estava com _sérias dificuldades _em respirar normalmente.

Naquele momento, os dois amigos esqueceram-se completamente sobre mágica, varinhas e capas da invisibilidade. Hermione escondeu-se rapidamente sob a cama de Harry.

_Isso é humilhante, _pensou ela.

"Entre Remo," Harry disse e sentando em sua cama com uma cara _muito _inocente.

De início, Remo tinha uma expressão preocupada mas após ter visto a cara _inocente _de Harry, levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você está bem, Harry? Eu estava indo ao banheiro quando eu vi que a luz de seu quarto estava acesa. Não consegue dormir? São quase três horas"

"Oh, Não! Eu estava lendo."

Remo fez com os olhos uma varredura no quarto e não havia um único livro perto da cama do menino. Entretanto, no assoalho havia uma peça muito interessante de roupa: um sutiã.

O maroto quis rir, especialmente por causa da cara de Harry. Podia observar o garoto se estava ficando um pouco nervoso.

"Bem, se tudo está tudo certo... Boa noite, Harry."

"Boa Noite, Remo!" Harry respondeu pouco _feliz _demais.

Quando o homem saiu do quarto, e fechou a porta atrás de si , ele ouviu alguns murmúrios e sussurros . Oh, não poderia deixar passar! Apesar de tudo, uma vez um maroto, sempre um maroto! Assim, abriu a porta outra vez.

O que viu foi um beijo muito _caliente _entre o filho de um de seus melhores amigos e uma Hermione muito _à vontade._.

"Oh, eu tinha me esquecido. Boa noite para você também, Hermione."

Harry escondeu rapidamente a bruxa atrás dele.

"Bo...bo..boa noite, p-p-professor." Ele respondeu com uma cara muito vermelha.

Remo Lupin tivera vontade de rir mas apenas sorrir e se retirou..

"OH MEU DEUS! Eu nunca fiquei tão embaraçada em toda minha vida!" disse ela recolhendo sua roupa.

"bem, ao menos não foi o Rony."

"Eu não quero nem pensar sobre essa possibilidade! Bem, eu estou indo. Noite, Harry." disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha .

"Oh, eu pensei que você gostaria de permanecer aqui." Harry disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Hoje não." Hermione respondeu e saiu.

Harry dormiu muito naquela noite. Apesar de tudo, viver no Largo Grimmauld podia ser muito bom!

No dia seguinte, Remo não deixou que Harry e Hermione dormissem mais tempo. Em oito na manhã todos os habitantes da casa tomavam o café- da- manhã.

Quando, Rony inquiriu seu amigo sobre sua cara sonolenta, Harry murmurou:

"fale."

O ruivo deu-lhe um sorriso simpático.

"Rony, já enviou a carta?"

"Oh, ainda não Hermione. Vou fazer isso depois do café."

Tonks, que estava escutando a conversação falou.

"Sinto muito perguntar, mas a carta é para quem?"

"Oh, os gêmeos. Nós queremos perguntar sobre alguns truques."

Tonks sabia que aquela que não era a real razão.

"Bem, talvez hoje não seja um dia bom para usar uma coruja."

"Por que? Algo aconteceu? É Voldemort?"

"Hoje é o funeral da princesa trouxa, Harry."

"Que princesa?" Hermione questionou.

Foi Remo quem respondeu.

"Princesa Diana."

"QUÊ!" Hermione e Harry gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rony Weasley olhou confuso. "quem é ela?" perguntou.

"Oh, ela foi casada com o futuro rei da Inglaterra , príncipe Charles," Hermione explicou.

"Oh."

"É, bem, ela era muito bonita" disse Harry.

"... e tem um filho que é uma graça, pode ter certeza." Hermione comentou com um olhar sonhador "príncipe William é um charme!"

"Eu penso que ele tem um nariz muito feio." Harry respondeu com um ligeiro incômodo

"Inveja, Harry?"

"Ha! Pode sonhar Hermione Granger! Eu, inveja de trouxa louro aguado?"

Remus e Tonks trocaram olhares.

"Bem, como eu estava dizendo antes desta competição de beleza, a princesa morreu e é hoje o funeral. Londres é uma bagunça completa."

"Mas, Tonks, como ela morreu? Ela era consideravelmente nova."

"Um acidente de carro em Paris. Ela e seu noivo morreram."

"Você pensa de que Voldemort teve algo a ver com isso?"

"Bem, Harry, honestamente...não. Mas nós achamos que ele pode tentar atacar os trouxas no funeral. Os trouxas estão muito vulneráveis estes dias. É por isso que eu acho que não é prudente utilizar uma coruja."

"É, você esta certa " disse Harry "mas nós necessitamos realmente..."

"Bem, eu poderia entregar a carta pessoalmente. Eu juro que eu não a lerei."

"Você faria isso, Tonks? Não seria um problema?"

"Não, Harry. Não seria um problema de forma alguma."

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e foi para seu quarto,obviamente ela sabia que Rony não tinha escrito a carta ainda. Menos de cinco minutos mais tarde, retornou com um envelope fechado.

Tonks pegou a carta e saiu para o trabalho.

Na noite, Tonks trazido os gêmeos responde.

"_Rony, Harry e Hermione,_

_Nós estamos realmente contentes em receber notícias suas. Nós ouvimos sobre o que aconteceu em Godric's Hollow e estamos felizes em saber que você sta bem, Hermione. _

_Mas voltando aos negócios. Nós não vamos nos perguntar em saber porque vocês querem saber sobre os "amigos" de Mundungus'. Seu comparsa habitual é um sujeito chamado Will. Toda noite de sexta-feira ele vai ao Cabeça de Javali fazer algum "negócio". Para reconhecê-lo, é simples, pensem somente em duas palavras: Dédalo Dingle._

_Nós esperamos que esta informação seja útil a vocês, rapazes...e moça._

_Boa Sorte,_

_Fred e George_

_PS: Rony, Carlinhos nos contou sobre sua pequena "conversa" com a mamãe. Nós somos tãããooooooo orgulhosos!"_

"Bem, Hermione, Rony. Eu penso que nós temos um compromisso na noite de sexta-feira."

Noite De Sexta-feira. Três figuras vestindo capuzes negros entraram no Cabeça de Javali. O lugar estava cheio de clientes, mas encontraram uma mesa vazia. Requisitaram 3 cervejas amantegadas e esperaram.

"Caracas, eu pensei sempre de que este lugar era assustador mas... caracas!"

Harry e Hermione riram.

"É Rony, caracas. Você viu algo, Mione?"

"Não...Espera! Olha! Eu acho que é ele!"

Discretamente, os dois bruxos viraram seus pescoços . Um homem MUITO _colorido _entrou acabara de entrar no bar. Era alto e tinha o cabelo marrom claro, e vestia alguma roupa de veludo MUITO roxa, um casaco alaranjado e uma cartola. Felizmente sentou-se em uma mesa próxima aos jovens.

"Merlin, este sujeito é uma mistura de Dédalo Dingle e do Lockhart!" Rony sussurrou.

"É, eu não acho que ele tem uma boa noção do que seja uma roupa _clean_ ," disse Hermione. "Acho que nós devemos sair."

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso Hermione? Pode ser perigoso."

"Harry, eu sou a único de nós três que _pode _mudar de aparência. Você, bem, você é você. E Rony. Sinto muito, mas você não pode negar que é um Weasley."

"Mas as pessoas também a conhecem."

"Eu sou uma figura comum Rony. Fácil de esquecer."

Harry realmente não concordava com aquilo mas não disse nada.

"E além do mais adicionalmente, eu sou uma garota. Agora, vamos deixar de conversa e sair!"

Os três amigos pagaram suas bebidas e saíram.

Do lado de fora, os dois garotos novos esconderam-se com a capa de Harry. Hermione retornou ao bar.

"Eu não gosto disto, Harry."

"Nem eu. Nem eu."

Aproximadamente 45 minutos mais tarde, Hermione apareceu acompanhada de Will . O casal andava rua abaixo .Harry e Rony atrás deles.

Will tinha um braço em torno da cintura dela e ao mesmo tempo, agarrava sua bunda com sua mão grande.

_Calma , Potter. Isto é por uma boa causa APENAS CALMA. _

Ronald Weasley parecia estar tendo a mesma discussão "interior".

Will morava no segundo andar de uma loja.

"Oh docinho, nós vamos nos divertir muito hoje à noite. Você vai conhecer um real tigre na cama ." disse ele abrindo a porta do seu apartamento com sua chave mágica.

"Eu acho que não, _Roxinho_!" Rony disse.

"o que é..."

"Estupefaça!" Harry gritou e Will caiu no chão como uma fruta madura.

"Bom! Vamos leva-lo para dentro. _Mobiluscorpus!_" Hermione disse, entrando no apartamento.

Colocou-o sobre o sofá e o amarrou.

"Meninos! Nós não temos a noite toda!"

"er... um... Hermione?"

"Quê, Rony!" gritou ela ,sem olhar para ele, pois estava remexendo em algumas gavetas.

"er bem, você não tirou a mão do Roxinho aí quando...bem, você sabe."

_Bom, Rony.Muito bem._

A garota parou o que fazia, virou-se e respondeu em uma voz muito lenta.

"Eu achei que era melhor ele estar passando a mão no meu traseiro do que ouvir uns murmúrios atrás dele, Ronald!"

Harry quis realmente controlar-se mas acabou sorrindo. E pobre rapaz. Hermione viu muito bem aquele sorrisinho e não gostou nada.

"Tá achando algo engraçado, Harry James Potter? Você quer dizer algo?"

"er, Não," respondeu fracamente "Rony, vamos começar a procurar esse medalhão ."

Gastaram quase duas horas vasculhando o lugar. Will estava começando a se mexer quando Rony finalmente gritou

"Eu encontrei! Eu encontrei! Estava sob o colchão."

"Grande, Rony! Agora, me deixa destruí-lo!"

"Não, Harry! "

"Quê?"

"Cara, vamos fazer isso em casa. Eu realmente não quero um repeteco do que aconteceu em Godric's Hollow."

"Tudo bem."

E eles desaparataram logo em seguida.

Segundos mais tarde, quando aparataram de volta ao largo Grimmauld, os três amigos foram "recepcionados" por Remo Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks.

_Merda._

"Onde vocês foram!" o lobisomem estava quase gritando . "São quase quatro da manhã!"

"Nós fomos beber umas cervejas amantegadas, Remo. Nada de mais."

"Nada de mais! Vocês poderiam ao menos ter deixado um recado, Harry! Eu realmente não ligo se vocês três quiserem ter algum divertimento. Mas estamos em tempo de guerra, Harry! E amanhã, se você se esqueceu é lua cheia!"

_Oh._

"Nós somos realmente sentimos muito, Remo. Realmente," Hermione desculpou-se. Os dois rapazes assentiram com suas cabeças. "bem, eu estou indo me deitar. Boa noite à todos."

Os meninos deram também seus 'boas noites' e se retiraram.

Parada na frente de seu quarto, Hermione esperava-os.

"Hoje à noite nós não podemos fazer coisa alguma. E, para ser honesta eu estou _muito cansada" -disse _isto olhando Harry diretamente."Vejo-os amanhã meninos. Boa Noite."

"Boa noite, Hermione," Rony disse

"Boa noite," disse Harry.

Ficou em silêncio, com olhos vidrados na porta do quarto de Hermione.

_Disse que estava cansada. Eu queria apenas um beijo. Bem, talvez um abraço também._

"Harry? Você está bem?"

"Oh, Rony, sinto muito. Estava apenas pensando. Noite, Rony."

"' Noite, Harry."

Naquela noite, Harry Potter não dormiu bem.

* * *

Esse capítulo foi bem longo, hein?

Me digam o que vocês acharam...

Beijos,

Sweet-Lemmon.


	9. Feliz Aniversário, minha Hermione

**_ALMAS PARTIDAS _**

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo o Harry Potter

**_Capítulo 09: Feliz aniversário, minha Hermione_**

Não foi fácil para os três amigos descobrirem como destruir o quarto horcrux. Eles foram até à biblioteca de Hogwarts a fim de pesquisar alguns livros, mas nada encontraram!

A mente de Hermione estava trabalhando muito rapidamente. Por alguma razão ela não acreditava que o horcrux poderia ser destruído usando um feitiço ou encantamento.

_A armadilha do medalhão era veneno. Serpente. Assim, uma poção podia ser inútil. _

_O Diário De Tom Riddle. Harry destruiu-o com o dente do Basilisco (veneno!). E não sabemos se ele estava em algum tipo de "armadilha"pois o diário estava com o Sr. Malfoy... _

_Mas o diário era todo sobre a hereditariedade de Tom Riddle... Sonserina...Salazar Sonserina..._

"Já sei!" – Hermione gritou, feliz da vida. "Larguem estes livros! A resposta não é um feitiço."

"O que é , então?" - Harry perguntou, muito ansioso.

"Você, Harry."

"Quê!"

E ela contou aos dois seus pensamentos.

"Certo, Hermione. Mas como Harry controlará destrói-lo? O patrono dele é um cervo."

"Ele irá dizer para ele se destruir."

"Er... Hermione...?"

"Ofidioglota, Harry. Você _pedirá_ ao horcrux para ele destruir-se. Em língua de cobra."

"Brilhante."

Harry pôs o medalhão sobre o assoalho (estavam em seu quarto) e gritou:

"Desssssssssssstrua-se!"

O medalhão da Sonserina começou a flutuar e girar. Uma luz verde pareceu envolta do objeto. O medalhão, então, caiu no chão. Quebrado.

O quarto Horcrux acabara de ser destruído.

* * *

_19 de Setembro de 1997 _

_Aniversário de Hermione_

_A Toca_

A Sra. Weasley tinha insistido que Hermione não comemoraria seu 18o aniversário em algum lugar misterioso acompanhada somente dos meninos, Tonks e Remo. Assim, preparou uma pequena festa de aniversário para ela na Toca.

Estavam presentes os Weasleys (exceto Percy e Gina, que estava em Hogwarts), Remo, Tonks, Moody, professora McGonagall e Hagrid , Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinetti, Lino Jordão, Katie Bell, Leanne e _para o grande DESPRAZER de Harry, Olívio Wood._

O jovem bruxo acompanhava cada movimento de Oliver como um falcão. Cada vez que isso que o goleiro do Puddlemore tentava falar com o Hermione , Harry tratava de "impedir". Não que estivesse com ciúmes...claro...

A hora dos presentes veio e Hermione recebeu muitas coisas. Na maioria, livros. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley deram-lhe um bonito casaco. Os gêmeos deram um kit de poções muito similar àquele que tinham dado a Harry. Até mesmo Gina tinha emitido um presente (um diário, que Hermione pensou ser muito _curioso_; a ruivinha também escreveu uma carta pedindo desculpas pelo Berrador...).

"Abra o meu, Hermione!" - Rony falou, um pouco nervoso.

Mesmo Harry não sabia o que seu amigo tinha comprado.

Quando abriu o pacote, Hermione, quase engasgou de surpresa.

"Oh, Rony! _A história verdadeira dos fundadores de Hogwarts! _É um livro muito raro!"

"Bem, eu tive um pouco ajuda _de um certo retrato. _Eu estou contente você gostou."

Harry estava a ponto de dar o presente DELE quando Olívio Wood interrompeu:

"Mi, este é meu."

_Mi? Mi! Mas que diabos...!_

O presente de Oliver estava embalado em um papel dourado muito bonito e elegante. Era uma pequena caixa de veludo. Dentro, havia um relógio de pulso dourado.

"É lindo, Olívio!"

"Leia a inscrição."

_"Para uma pessoa maravilhosa , momentos ainda mais maravilhosos. Com Amor, Olívio."_

_Prepare-se para morrer Olívio Wood!_

"É realmente lindo."

Hermione pretendia dar um abraço em Olívio para agradecer o presente, mas quando se aproximou dele...ele a beijou na boca!

Harry fechou seus olhos. Queria morrer. Todo seu corpo parecia tremer. Podia ouvir os uivos e palmas dos gêmeos. Harry somente abriu os olhos quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era Remo.

"Ela não beijou de volta, Harry."

Harry deu de ombros.

"Ela pode beijar quem quiser. É uma pessoa livre. Eu realmente não me importo."

"Harry?" - Ouviu a voz de Hermione.

"Quê, Hermione?"

A menina parou, assustada.

Remus podia sentir o cheiro de fumaça no ar...

"Seu presente, Harry." - O ex-professor falou "Você ainda não entregou o seu presente."

"Ah, certo. Bem, aqui tá ele" - Disse dando a ela dois pequenos pacotes."Abra primeiro o menor. Naturalmente eu não sei se eles podem competir com os presentes _maravilhosos _você recebeu ."

Hermione não disse uma palavra. Abriu apenas a caixa menor. Dentro havia um camafeu de prata na forma de um coração. Atrás dele, estava escrito: _Amigos Para sempre._

"Abra" – disse Harry.

Dentro havia uma pequena fotografia do Trio.

Com os olhos vermelhos, abriu o outro pacote. Para sua surpresa, era um frasco verde e um cartão.

"Leia o cartão, Mione. Você compreenderá. Você pode lê-lo em voz alta "

"_Querida Hermione,_

_Eu te conheço demasiadamente bem para realizar que você está morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que é este frasco. Este frasco tem minhas memórias com você. _

_Pequenas imagens de sete anos de amizade._

_Nós poderíamos dizer que nossa amizade começou com aquele Trasgo.Mas eu não penso assim. Tudo começou com o Trevor. Você se lembra? O sapo de Neville? Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquela menina de cabelo lanzudo e voz mandona que, entrou no corpatimento do Expresso de Hogwarts aonde estavámos eu e o Rony._

_Naturalmente, muitas coisas aconteceram depois de "Trevor". _

_O Trasgo, Fofo e o Norberto! O enigma das poções...Obrigado._

_Segundo ano, mesmo petrificada, você fez com que eu e o Rony descobríssemos sobre o Basilisco..._

_Terceiro ano, eu não tenho palavras suficientes para dizer o quanto eu sinto muito. Eu e Rony a tratamos muito mal. Lembro quando Hagrid nos disse ( à mim e à Rony) que dávamos mais importância à vassouras e animais do que aos amigos. Eu sinto muito. Mesmo. E apesar de tudo, você fez algo que eu nunca serei capaz de retribuir: você salvou a vida de Sírius. Mesmo com pavor de voar, você salvou um homem que até então você só conhecia como um maluco assassino. Obrigado, Mione. _

_Quarto ano. Você foi a única pessoa que acreditou em mim. Somente você. Você nunca deixou o meu lado, mesmo depois daquelas cartas que você recebeu._

_Quinto ano, sinto muito por não ter te escutado; por ter gritado com você...Quando Dollodov a atacou ... meu mundo parou. Pensei que você tivesse morrido... Não sei o que iria fazer sem você. Acho que morreria também. _

_O ano passado, mais uma vez eu não lhe escutei._

_Este ano as coisas mudaram. Está tudo diferente. Nós não somos mais crianças. _

_E mais do que nunca, eu sei que o amor, a coragem, a lealdade e a amizade andam juntos._

_Feliz aniversário._

_Com Amor, _

_Seu melhor amigo, _

_Harry. "_

Hermione chorava baixinho. Harry puxou-a perto dele e abraçou-a.

"você é a coisa a mais importante em minha vida, Mione." – Harry sussurrou em seu cabelo macio.

* * *

Como havia sido combinado anteriormente, Remo, Tonks e o trio passariam a noite na Toca. Remus e Tonks ficaram no antigo quarto de Percy; Rony e harry dormiriam no quarto de rony e Hermione no de Gina.

A casa era completamente silenciosa. Todos pareciam estar dormindo.

Bem, não Harry. O jovem bruxo de cabelos negros estava completamente acordado. Estava na cama, vestindo apenas um par de shorts. Os olhos abertos, olhando o teto. Seu coração batia muito rápida, sua respiração parecia fora do controle. Cada espaço de sua mente estava ocupado por uma única pessoa._ Hermione._

Não poia compreender porque ele estava se sentindo daquela maneira.

Por que o beijo de Olívio o incomodara tanto assim? Não gostava dela. Bem, não de uma maneira romântica. Naturalmente, tinham se beijado. Mas, aquela era somente uma atração física. Nada mais.

_Por que estou me sentindo deste jeito?_

Não agüentava mais! Harry colocou os óculos, levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

Ele parou na frente da porta do quarto de Gina e viu que a luz estava acesa. Ele abriu a porta e entrou, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta atrás de si.

Hermione estava parada, de pé, olhando pela janela. Ela estava usando uma bela camisola. O tecido era bem transparente e revelava que ela não estava usando sutiã.

_Merlin, como é linda._

"Harry! O que você faz aqui?"

"Eu vim vê-la. Eu precisava vê-la."- Respondeu harry, olhando diretamente nos olhos cor de chocolate da amiga."

"Não foi sensato, Harry. Alguém poderia acordar ."

"Não, todos estão dormindo. Somente você e eu estamos acordados. E você sabe exatamente porque eu estou "- Disse ele aproximar-se.

"Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa, necessitam a mesma coisa, Mione. É por isso que não conseguimos dormir"- E começou a tocar nela.

_"Harry, por favor, nós não devemos... nós não podemos" ela implorava, olhando em seus olhos verdes. _

_"Porque? Porque nós não podemos? Eu sou cansado de todo mundo dizendo o quê eu devo ou não devo fazer! Eu quero você, Mione. Eu quero que você seja minha. Eu quero estar dentro você..." - Ele respondeu, segurando a cintura dela. _

_"Ha..." _

_"feliz aniversario, minha Hermione."_

Naquela noite, eles se tornaram um só.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Quando Harry acordou, pode ver (a janela estava aberta) que era ainda estava escuro. Não tinham desligado a luz e estava contente com isso. Dessa maneira, podia ver o corpo nu de Hermione ao seu lado. Ela estava dormindo com as costas viradas para ele.

Como é linda, pensou ele, beijando sua nuca e passando a mão em sua bunda.

"Você é um pervertido, Sr. Potter." Hermione falou em tom de brincadeira, virando-se para olha-lo de frente.

"Sinto muito se eu a machuquei, Mione"- Harry disse, acariciando as bochechas dela.

"Seria mentira dizer que não doeu, porque doeu. Mas foi maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo. E eu li que a dor passa com a ( ela corou) _prática._"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Prática, hã? Interessante... "- disse e começou beijar seu rosto e acariciar seus pêlos pubianos com suas mãos.

"Você é um menino muito faminto, Harry James."

"Homem. Eu não sou um menino. E sim, eu estou com fome. E somente seu corpo pode me alimentar."

"Oh, pobre Harry!" – Disse ela, colocando suas pernas em torno de sua cintura. E então sussurrou, "Já estou molhadinha."

Não necessitou dizer mais nada. Harry começou a empurrar seu pênis contra seu lugar mais secreto. O movimento tornou-se rápido e agressivo.

"Oh, Merlin! "

"Você é boa demais, Mione!"

"Mais rápido, Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"Quê diabos está acontecendo aqui!"

Harry congelou. Aquela _não era a _voz de Hermione!

Hermione tinha o rosto "escondido" do peito do rapaz; Incapaz de mover-se.

_Oh Meu deus do Céu! Eu esqueci de fechar a porta!_

Ainda dentro dela, moveu lentamente sua cabeça para enfrentar uma pessoa muito irritada.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLll

NA: E aí o que vocês acharam? Quem vocês acham que os flagrou?

Ah! Foi mal pela demora, mas eu estava de férias e sol...eu moro na praia...( ok! Meu "bronzeado" tá mais para "inverno londrino" do que para verão brasileiro, mas mesmo assim...) Mas agora já estou de volta!

Obrigadão pelos comentários!

Beijos!

Sweet-Lemmon.


	10. Isto não é amor!

**ALMAS PARTIDAS **

Thata Lovegood: Soul Pieces continua sim ( eu postei um novo chap. ontem)mas está sob outro título: Soul Pieces 1 a outro autor Sweetie-Lemmon (link no meu profile). A história foi "banida", por isso as mudanças. E eu tô postando uma versão "sem cortes" no meu livejournal – o link tá no meu profile

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Harry Potter

**Capítulo 10: Isto não é amor**

"S..S..Senhor Weasley! " Harry conseguiu dizer.

O jovem bruxo nunca sentiu tanta vergonha na vida. Realmente não sabia o que fazer. Harry nunca havia visto o Sr. Weasley tão bravo.

"Agora, você dois! Eu quero os dois decentes! Eu penso que nós precisamos conversar."

Ai, Diabos! Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Que eu faço agora ? Eu não posso exatamente me mover, né? Eu ainda estou, bem... ISSO É HUMILHANTE!

"Sr.Weasley, poderia, er... dá-nos..."

"Licença? Estão envergonhados? Embaraçados? À alguns minutos vocês não me pareciam nem um pouco embaraçados! Afinal de contas, voc6es estavam transando na minha casa, de luz acesa e com a porta escancarada!" – Arthur Weasley não estava gritando, sua voz era perigosamente baixa e controlada. E isto fazia com que o jovem casal ficasse mais nervoso. "Eu tenho seis filhos e uma filha, eu já vi gente pelada, pode acreditar!"

Harry sentiu Hermione o empurrando levemente. Em resignação, ele "pulou fora" ( se vocês me entendem...)

_ Isto não pode ser bom para a saúde de um homem! Oh Merlim... _

Rapidamente os dois amigos se vestiram. Bem, no caso de Harry...

"Onde está sua roupa, Harry?"

"Bem, senhor, veja bem..." mas Harry foi interrompido.

"Arthur, que... MERLIN! O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?"

_Oh! Alegria das alegrias! Sra.Weasley! Porque não chamam o Percy, Rony... toda a maldita família Weasley! Não! Chamem a Ordem! Grande! Beleza..._

"Por favor, Molly, tenha cuidado para não acordar as crianças."

Harry observou que Molly Weasley olhou seu marido com medo. É como se soubesse muito bem o quanto ele estava irritado. Em um tom mais baixo de voz, repetiu a pergunta.

"Nós conversaremos mais tarde. Por favor, vá ao quarto de Rony e pegue um pijama para o Harry. Ah! E chame o Remo por favor."

_ Remo! Pra quê chamar o Remo? __Merda!_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Harry e Hermione estavam no quarto de Gina. Harry nunca quis tanto que Voldemort atacasse quanto naquele momento.

"Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley..." Hermione começou dizer, em uma voz muito nervosa.

"O que você quer dizer?_ Sinto muito, Sr. Weasley _? O que aconteceu neste quarto não pode ser desculpado com um simples "sinto muito". A Molly e eu amamos vocês dois como se fossem nossos próprios filhos. Nós nunca fizemos diferença entre vocês e as crianças."

"senhor..."

"deixe-me terminar, Harry."

"Desculpa."

"se eu me recordo bem você estava namorando a Gina, Harry."

"Nós desmanchamos senhor."

"Você desmanchou! Eu não sei a razão, isso não cabe à mim saber. Eu não posso fazê-lo amar minha filha da mesma maneira que ela o ama. Mas eu posso pedir respeito!"

"senhor, Eu nunca..."

"VOCÊ FEZ SEXO COM A MELHOR AMIGA DELA NA CAMA DELA!"

Harry não soube o que dizer. Ele havia se esquecido completamente que estavam na Toca...no quarto de Gina!

Hermione chorava baixinho.

_Deus do Céu! Gina! Eu sou um completo canalha! _

"eu penso que nós devemos ir para casa," disse Remo.

"Ron permanecerá."

"Por favor, Sr. Weasley..."

"permanecerá aqui esta semana. Molly está com saudades dele. Eu sei que você não tem um pai, Harry... mas eu penso que você precisa falar, conversar com alguém sobre isso. Devido às_ circunstâncias _este_ alguém _não pode ser eu. E você, Hermione, " O senhor Weasley olhou-a e então desviou o olhar para os lenços sujos de sangue " certo... vejo que foi a sua primeira vez..." Arthur Weasley não terminou o que iria dizer, simplesmente saiu do quarto.

_?>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

_Cozinha Do Largo Grimmauld_

"Onde está a Hermione, Remo?"

"Está no quarto, falando com a Ninfadora."

"Remo..."

"Harry, eu sei que você não é mais um menino. Eu já tive dezessete anos. Eu sei o que é me apaixonar, amar alguém..."

"eu não amo Hermione!"

"Harry, você fez sexo com ela!"

"Sim, mas isso não teve nada a ver com amor. Nós nos sentimos atraídos um pelo outro. É simplesmente físico! Eu não a amo e ela não me ama!"

Remo olhou o jovem bruxo com descrédito. Quis rir. Como alguém poderia ser tão cego?

* * *

_À noite, _

_Quarto de Hermione _

"que dia, hein?" Harry disse. Ele estava na cama de Hermione, abraçado à ela.

"É, foi horrível. A Gina..."

"Não vamos falar sobre a Gina, ou o Rony..."-disse Harry, beijando-a suavemente

Mas ela o empurrou levemente.

"Não, Harry. Eu sou cansada."

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso singelo e cansado.

"Tudo bem, Mione. Mas eu poderia ficar aqui só mais um pouquinho?".

"Sem problemas," respondeu, fechando os olhos.

Harry fechou também os olhos.

_Como é linda. Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre. _

* * *

_Cozinha - algumas noites mais tarde _

"Harry! Nós estamos na cozinha!" gritou Hermione, com as costas encostando-se à ponta da mesa de jantar.

"Mione, eles estão dormindo! E mesmo se não estiverem, eles sabem muito bem o que nós estivemos fazendo todas estas noites!"

"Harry James!"

"E hoje é a nossa última noite de "total liberdade", Mione. O Rony vai voltar amanhã. Vamos fazer um bom uso do tempo que nos resta." Ele disse, levantando-a e sentando-a sobre a mesa. Suas mãos percorrendo as coxas dela...

Ela não estava usando lingerie alguma. E ele gostou muito disso!

"Eu queria que você tivesse um acesso mais fácil..."

"Fico feliz." Disse ele, tirando a camisola dela.

Estavam em uma posição muito interessante: Hermione, totalmente nua, estava deitada sobre a mesa da cozinha e Harry, vestido, sobre ela , beijando seus seios como uma criança esfomeada.

"Hey! Isso não é justo! Por que eu sou a única sem roupa aqui?"

"Ora, porque eu sou o seu mestre, senhorita Granger," respondeu brincando.

"Ha! Meu Mestre! Você é que pensa!" Hermione gritou, rolando o seu corpo. Agora, era ela quem estava _por cima_.

"Oh, você quer ficar por cima!"

"Eu sempre estou por cima, senhor Potter! O senhor nunca me fará fazer quilo que eu não quero!- disse ela, desabotoando as calças dele e "o libertando".

"talvez. Mas há algo que eu posso fazer!"

"Oh, verdade? O que é?"

"eu posso te fazer calar a boca."

E ele a beijou com toda a paixão que tinha.

Posicionando no colo de Harry, Hermione estava pronta para ir à lua...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou em sua cama, sentindo um pouco atordoado. Não conseguia se lembrar como tinha voltado para o seu quarto. Seu corpo estava um pouco dolorido. A noite anterior havia sido..._pesada._

_Ontem foi demais! Eu penso que Hermione e eu poderíamos repetir AQUILO algum dia. _

Pulou para fora da cama, fez sua "higiene matinal" e foi tomar café.

Mas quando chegou à sala de estar viu algo que o fez parar. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Seu corpo todo tremia.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui!" Harry praticamente gritou.

Rony e Hermione estavam lá. Se beijando.

* * *

NA:

E aí, o que vocês acharam?

Não se vocês notaram, mas fechar a porta não foi a única coisa que eles esqueceram de fazer...

Obrigado à todos que deixaram sua review!

Beijos!


	11. Amigos e Amantes

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter

**Capítulo 11: Amigos e amantes **

_Rony e Hermione. Beijando._

Beijando.

_Beijando._

"_Quê diabos está acontecendo aqui?"_

_PAF! _

Hermione tinha acabado de dar um tapa na cara de Rony e gritado:

"Eu não posso acreditar, Ronald Weasley! Como pôde você?"

Com lágrimas caindo dos olhos, ela saiu correndo.

Harry ficou ainda mais furioso. Olhou para Rony e o socou com toda a força que tinha.

O ruivo ficou tão surpreso que nem conseguiu se defender.

"Harry!" alguém gritou e segurou o garoto, que pretendia bater outra vez em Rony.

"Me larga, Remus!"

Com medo mas com um certo sorriso nos lábios ( observado somente por Remo.), Rony perguntou:

"Tá louco, Harry?"

"Você a estava beijando!" O jovem bruxo gritou, vermelho de raiva.

"Sim, eu sei! E eu ia me desculpar se você não tivesse me socado! Qual é o seu problema , Harry?"

"Você a estava beijando." Harry repetiu, quase como um sussurro.

'Ela não é sua namorada, Harry. Nem nada parecido, pelo que eu sei. Não entendo porquê você ficou tão nervoso."

Harry não soube o que responder. A verdade era que nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê.

Remo resolveu intervir.

"Hermione é amiga de Harry, Rony. Eu penso que se fosse o oposto você faria a mesma coisa. Agora, porque você não vai falar com ela?"

Rony não disse nada. O que ele queria saber, Harry havia acabado de responder.

"Sinto muito, cara" Harry se desculpou.

"Tudo bem. Bem, agora, eu falar com a Mione. Oh! Deixe-me pegar minha mala...Te vejo mais tarde." Rony disse e saiu.

Após Rony ter saído, Remo se dirigiu à Harry.

"Harry..."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isto, Remo. "

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

O tempo tinha passado sem muitos problemas. Rony e Hermione estavam 'de bem' e o beijo não fora mais mencionado.

Harry estava contente que Hermione tinha golpeado a cara de Ron mas ainda não poderia parar de pensar se os beijos de Rony eram melhores do que os deles.

SE SE SE SE!

Os três amigos passavam os dias treinando e lendo (bem, Hermione) sobre Godric Gryffindor. Apesar de tudo, porque Dumbledore tinha dito, _uma coisa _de Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw poderia ser um horcruxe. Gryffindor pareceu ser a escolha mais óbvia; talvez o chapéu ou a espada. Tinham planeado ir a Hogwarts "falar" com o chapéu e Dumbledore mas a professora McGonagall pediu que fossem após 31 de outubro 31.

Assim, tinham que esperar. Para Rony, isso significava comer e ler sobre Quadribol. Para Hermione e Harry... bem, para eles isso significa _muitas coisas._

Seu _não-relacionamento_ estava mais forte do que sempre. Mas nem Harry ou Hermione não admitia isso. O sexo não era assim mais urgente e _desesperado._ Certas noites não nem mesmo transavam. Isso não parecia assim tão importante. Harry amava dormir junto à ela, somente a abraçando, cheirando seus cabelos.

O único problema parecia serHarry. Elesentia_um pouco_ de ciúmes de Hermione. Realmente ele não gostava de vê-la conversando com outro. Seja este Rony. Ou até mesmo Remo.

Mas era ciúmes de amigo. Claro...

Contudoas coisas estavam a ponto de mudar...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Era tarde da noite. Talvez meia-noite. Realmente não sabia.

Como de costume, Harry Potter se dirigiu ao quarto de hermione. E como sempre, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Ela estava deitada de bruços, lendo um livro. Ela sabia que ele estava no quarto mas não se moveu.

Sorriu. Aquele era seu jogo.

_Está bonita hoje. Não. Ela é linda. Sempre. Mas eu tenho que admitir que eu adoro quando ela está vestindo só uma camiseta. Tão sexy... _

_Engraçado, eu não me lembro desta camiseta...parece ser de um time de quadribol...Ei, espera um pouco! O quê está escrito ? KRUM! Mas que diabos! _

"O que é esta camisa, Hermione?" Ele gritou.

Ela se sobressaltou, mas respondeu com sorriso.

"Oh, é do Victor. Eu recebi dele com um livro. Você sabe, presente de aniversário . "

"você recebeu um presente de aniversário do Krum? Você não disse nada..."

"Eu não pensei que era realmente importante, sabe? Mas, você quer a conversar sobre o Victor, Potter?" respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

É verdade. Para quê conversar sobre Victor _idiota_ Krum? Ele não estava lá. Estava bem longe. Graças a Deus! Quem estava lá era ele, Harry. E ele planejava aproveitar cada minuto.

"Você está certa, como sempre." Disse ele, deitando-se em cima dela. "Mas eu não gosto da idéia de dividir a cama com ele."

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

"que..."

Ele respondeu arrancando a camiseta dela.

"você é um pervertido!"

Ele riu.

"Sim, com honra," disse quando beijando seu corpo nu.

Entretanto, daquela vez, Hermione não quis ser a única pessoa despida na cama. Mas isso era fácil: A roupa de Harry "vôo" pelo quarto.

"Assim está muito melhor," disse ela as mãos acariciando seu peito. Como ela amava aquilo!

Harry amava aquele sensação. Amava a sensação dos seus corpos juntos. O cheiro, o suor...

O jovem bruxo poderia permanecer daquele jeito para sempre, somente sentindo sua batida do coração. A penetração, ou o que é que aquilo poderia se chamar, aconteceu naturalmente, como se seus corpos tivessem nascido para aquilo. Como se eles dependessem um do outro para viver. E talvez dependessem...

A sensação de estar dentro dela, fez com que ele se sentisse o homem mais feliz de toda a Grã Bretanha. Não! Mais feliz de todo o mundo!

E mesmo se "Eu te amos" não foram trocados, estava mais claro do que nunca de que Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estavam completamente apaixonados.

Quando Harry acordou era quase de manhã. Sabia que deveria sair. Voltar para seu quarto

Era uma "tradição" que ele (secretamente) odiava.

Mas, daquela vez, estava sozinho na cama. Apavorou-se, sentindo a solidão e o desespero.

_Onde você está? Sabe que eu necessito ir para o meu quarto. Eu não posso sair sem falar com você.. _

Como se estivesse respondendo à silenciosa questão, Hermione retornou ao quarto. Estava muito pálida. Suas mãos tremiam muito e seu corpo estava coberto de suor.

"Oh, deus! O que aconteceu, docinho?"

"Eu não estou me sentindo bem, Harry. Eu penso que eu estou com um resfriado, "

Abraçou-a.

"Está tudo bem , Harry.Agora, vá. É quase manhã." Disse, em uma voz fraca.

"Tem certaeza de que você está bem? Eu posso chamar a Tonks se você quiser."

"Não, eu estou bem."

"Se você tem certeza...Eu estou indo. Te vejo amanhã, babe."

Ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios e saiu.

* * *

_Tonks P.O.V_ (AN: para quem não sabe, P.O.V -point of view- é 'ponto de vista, ok?)

Nymphadora Tonks podia ser uma pessoa engraçada, uma pessoa extravagante. Mas não era estúpida. Oh, Não.!

Ela acompanhava com muita atenção o 'Não relacionamento' entre Harry e Hermione. E mesmo se eles tivessem aprendido a usar o feitiço silenciador, ela sabia ( afinal, ela era uma auror!) que o rapaz passava todas as noites no quarto de Hermione.

Não poderia compreender porque não tinham exposto sua "situação". Claro, havia Rony mas ela achava que o ruivinho não era realmente um problema. O que mais a incomodava era a insistência dos dois de que eles não se gostavam, de que era apenas 'físico'.

Ridículo.

Entretanto, quando Novembro chegou, a curiosidade foi substituída pela suspeita. E preocupação.

Tonks poderia ver que Hermione não estava bem.

A menina estava mais pálida do que nunca. Não estava comendo e toda manhã, o auror poderia escutar os sons que vinham do banheiro.

Quando ela lhe perguntou sobre isso, Hermione respondeu que estava com um resfriado. Todos os homens da casa acreditaram na resposta.

_Oh, Merlin! Os homens são idiotas!_

Era uma manhã de sábado quando Tonks descobriu a verdade.

Estavam tomando o café da manhã. Todos pareciam felizes e saudáveis. Até mesmo Hermione. Mas isso foi até Wincky trazer os ovos e o bacon. Quando o cheiro do alimento cruzou a cozinha, Hermione ficou extremamente pálida (bem, _verde_). Com um muito fraco 'desculpe-me , ela saiu correndo.

"É a gripe," alguém disse. E continuaram comendo.

Mas Tonks não agüentava mais. Desculpando-se, levantou-se e saiu.

podia fazer exame anymore. Desculpou-se também e à esquerda.

A jovem auror encontrou Hermione no banheiro, vomitando.

"Você está grávida, não está?"

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

NA: É agora começam as consequências...

Obrigadão à todos que deixaram seus comentários!

Beijos!


	12. Consequências

**ALMAS PARTIDAS **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu….triste, né?

**Capítulo 12**: **Conseqüências. **

_"você está grávida, não está?" _

_Hermione assentiu._

"Oh, Merlin...eu tinha tantas esperanças de estar errada", Tonks disse, abraçando a jovem bruxa. "Lave o rosto e vamos para o seu quarto. Eu acho que temos muito que conversar."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Quarto de Hermione._

"O quê eu vou fazer, Tonks?"

"Sinceramente, não sei. Merlin! Como isto aconteceu? Eu pensei você dois fossem cuidadosos...bem, acho que eu estava errada.Você está com cinco, seis semanas... "

Hermione olhou para a jovem auror com espanto. _Como ela sabia ? _

"Hermione, eu sou uma mulher. E uma auror. Eu reconheço uma mulher grávida quando vejo uma. Eu tenho observado sua perda de apetite, a palidez de seu rosto e, naturalmente, esta _gripe._ Você tem sorte de que os homens podem ser bem idiotas quando o assunto é _problemas femininos..._Eu suponho que você deve ter lançado um feitiço para saber.._." _

_"_Sim-"

"Certo, mas você precisa ver um curandeiro. O St. Mungus está fora de questão. Bem, eu penso que a melhor solução é Madame Pomfrey. Mas, Hermione, para isso eu terei que contar para McGonagall sobre sua..._situação."_ Tonks falava em um tom contido e sério.

Hermione colocou as mãos em seu rosto, como se tentasse esconde-lo e começou a soluçar desesperadamente.

Aquilo fez Tonks esquecer do tom frio e abraçou a menino.

"Shh... Vai dar tudo certo."

"Como? Me diga, como vai dar tudo certo? Eu não tenho ninguém! Eu não tenho um emprego, eu não terminei a escola...eu só tenho dezoito anos, Tonks!"

"Hermione, eu não vou dizer que vai ser fácil; porque não será. Mas você não está sozinha. Você tem a mim, Remus...e Harry. Eu tenho certeza de que ele..."

"Harry! Beleza! Eu não só destruí minha própria vida mas a dele também. Ele nunca vai me perdoar!"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou falando sobre Harry! Ele não me ama! Para ele é somente sexo... "

"e para você, Hermione?"

Hermione olhou para Tonks por um momento e depois respondeu, quase como um sussurro:

"Eu o amo. Acho que sempre o amei. Não sei. A verdade é que eu nunca teria dormido com ele se..."

"Hermione..."

"Eu sei! Eu não sou estúpida! Eu sei que dormir com ele fez com que tudo ficasse pior! Mas eu não posso...eu não consigo. Esse foi o único jeito dele olhar para mim...o único jeito de eu poder beija-lo, senti-lo..."

"você falou com ele sobre seus sentimentos?"

"Merlin, não! Se eu confessasse meu amor por ele, Harry nunca mais... "

"mas agora as coisas estão um pouco diferentes, Hermione. Você está grávida, "

"É, e ele vai me odiar por isso."

"Harry é um bom rapaz, Hermione. Estou certa de que ele nunca te deixaria desamparada."

"Claro! Afinal de contas ele é o bom moço! O herói! E quanto à mim? O que vai ser de mim? E quanto aos Weasleys, Voldemort...? Gina! Oh, Deus! Ela vai me odiar!" E Hermione começou a chorar novamente.

"você dois cometeram um erro. Eu não estou falando sobre esta criança. Eu estou falando sobre o amor, Hermione. Você não pode brincar com o amor. Talvez ele a ame. Eu não sei. Eu não posso dar-lhe expectativas falsas. Mas eu sei que você não poderia ter dado a ele seu corpo..."

"mas é bom!"

"bom para quem? Naturalmente, você deve teve momentos maravilhosos com ele mas, diga-me, quando o sexo acaba, quando ele não diz "eu te amo"...quando VOCÊ _não poderia_ dizer Eu te amo '... Foi bom? Quando vocês passam o dia inteiro juntos como se nada tivesse acontecido... É bom? Sinto muito se possa parecer um pouco rude, ou fria, mas você tem que ouvir a verdade Hermione. Cada vez que você dorme com ele você está se machucando cada vez e mais."

As palavras de Tonks' eram como uma seta em seu coração; mas o que tinha machucado mesmo era que Hermione sabia que era verdade. A jovem estava a ponto de falar algo quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

"Tonks, Hermione? Está tudo bem? Posso entrar?" Elas ouviram a voz de Remus Lupin.

"Claro, Remus" Respondeu Hermione que, assentindo com a cabeça para Tonks permitiu a jovem auror que contasse a Remus sobre a gravidez.

"Oh, Merlin," murmurou Remus após saber sobre a gravidez. "Eu estou certo de que Harry não a deixara desamparada. Eu tenho certeza de que ele a ama, Hermione. Ele é apenas muito cabeça dura para admitir."

Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso tímido.

_No dia seguinte ... _

_Hogwarts: Escritório Da Diretora_

Tonks e Professora McGonagall esperavam Hermione terminar a consulta com madame Pomfrey ( enfermeira e paciente estavam na câmara privada de McGonagall).

_Mas que Diabos! Por que está demorando tanto? Nós precisamos voltar logo! Certo, Remus estava à cargo de distrair Potter e Weasley enquanto eu trazia Hermione...mas não era para estar demorando tanto assim! _

Os pensamentos de Tonks foram interrompidos pela chegada de Madame Pomfrey e Hermione. A jovem auror estava profundamente aliviada. _Até que enfim..._

"Como ela está, Poppy?"Perguntou a diretora

'Eu receio de que eu não tenho boas notícias, Minerva. Bem, a senhorita Granger está grávida certamente... "

"É…_grande _novidade..." murmurou Tonks.

"Como vocês devem saber, a senhorita Granger aqui é uma nascida trouxa. Uma bruxa muito poderosa e inteligente, mas ainda sim uma nascida trouxa."

"sim, e daí?" Tonks estava realmente impaciente.

Quem respondeu foi a diretora.

"Você já deve ter reparado, que nada acontece em nosso mundo sem um motivo, certo? E eu não estou falando sobre essa besteira de adivinhação,_ Ninfadora". _Eu estou falando sobre a natureza. você nunca se perguntou por que existem tão poucas bruxas nascidas trouxas?

Tonks estava a ponto de replicar mas então pareceu realizar que não havia muitas _mesmo _bruxas nascidas trouxa. Conhecia somente Hermione e uma amiga do trabalho.

"Pois então," continuou a diretora, "e há uma razão para isso. Uma bruxa nascida trouxa é uma bruxa, claro, mas seu corpo é...trouxa. Eu não estou dizendo que nascidas trouxas não podem ter crianças. O problema acontece quando o pai da criança é um bruxo poderoso."

Tonks olhou para Hermione mas a menina não disse uma palavra.

"Certo, professora, mas e quanto à Hermione?"

Madame Pomfrey respondeu:

"Esta será uma gravidez muito difícil. O corpo dela não "aceitará" a magia que está crescendo dentro dela. O bebê irá começar a sugar a energia de Miss Granger pois, ao contrário de uma gravidez normal, o corpo dela não irá alimentar a criança naturalmente. Claro que se a criança for uma aborto nada disso acontecerá. Mas eu duvido muito."

"E o que nós podemos fazer?"

"nada," Hermione falou pela primeira vez, "Não há nada que se possa fazer."

Tonks quis perguntar se havia risco da morte, porém não conseguia encontrar a maneira _correta _de fazer isso.

"Sim, Tonks, eu posso morrer." Hermione falou como se pudesse ouvir os pensamentos de Tonks. "Mas isso não vai me deter. Eu vou ter esse bebê. Eu sei que será difícil. . Eu sei que eu não tenho ninguém e eu sei que o pai não me ama ... Este bebê, " disse colocando as mãos em sua barriga," é minha memória do que é amar alguém. "

Tonks tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Seu lado racional estava lhe dizendo que Hermione estava louca. Que não valia a pena se sacrificar...Porém, ela, Ninfadora Black Tonks, faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar de Hermione...

Antes de irem embora, McGonagall deu-lhes um portal de "emergência". Isso deveria ser usado sempre que Hermione precisasse se consultar com Madame Pomfrey. A enfermeira da escola disse-lhes que Hermione se tornaria, mês após mês, mais fraca. O stress, sentimentos fortes, trabalho pesado, treinamento e aparatação foram proibidos.

_Alguns dias mais tarde... _

A atmosfera do largo Grimmauld não estava das melhores. Claro que ninguém falava nada mas todos podiam sentir o "ar carregado". Até mesmo Rony parecia um pouco deprimido.

Lupin não conseguia acreditar quando Tonks contou-lhe sobre os problemas da gravidez de Hermione.

Hermione continuou a dormir com Harry, apesar de Tonks lhe pedir para que não o fizesse. Mas ela queria senti-lo...Necessitava...e tinha um sentimento, uma esperança que talvez, apenas talvez, ele também necessitasse dela.

Ela sabia que teria que contar à harry sobre o bebê. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. O tempo estava passando...

Estava tarde e Hermione estava na biblioteca, fingindo ler um livro. A casa estava mergulhada no silêncio.

A verdade é que ela não queria ir ao seu quarto. Bem, o verbo correto seria...não _podia_. Ela sabia que Harry viria e...ela sabia o que iria acontecer em seguida! Isso não siguinificasse que ela não queria...Não! Pelo contrário! Ela queria mais do que nunca estar com ele! Entretanto estava receosa. Estava receosa do futuro.

Pensou sobre a conversa que tivera com Madame Pomfrey. Não a conversa em comum com a diretora e Tonks. Não, a conversa particular...

Estava com medo.

Quando Harry entrou no quaro de Hermione, observou, com surpresa, que ela não estava lá.

veio ao bedroom de Hermione, observou, com surpresa, que não estava lá.

_Que...? Onde ...?_

Então um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele sabia onde ela estava.

Harry abriu lentamente a porta da biblioteca. Hermione estava lá, sentando-se em uma poltrona, com um livro em seu colo. Os olhos estavam fechados, suas bochechas molhadas de lágrimas.

Isso fez com que o coração de Harry parasse.

Rapidamente moveu-se e ajoelhou-se na frente dela. Ela abriu os olhos, espantada

"Hã? Oh, Harry. Nunca faça isto outra vez!" disse ela, enxugando as lágrimas.

Harry pegou em sua mão.

"O que aconteceu, Mione? Por que você sta chorando?"

"Chorando? Eu não estou chorando! É só uma sujeirinha no meu olho."

"Hermione..."

"Como eu _já _disse, foi algo em meu olho. Agora, o que você faz aqui?"

Harry soubia que não era a verdade mas não o quis aprofundar o assunto.

"bem, eu fui a seu quarto e você não estava lá ,assim -"

"- você veio aqui."

"É" Harry disse com um sorriso que fez o coração de Hermione derreter. Como ela poderia resistir ÀQUILO?

"Harry..."

"que?", perguntou _inocentemente,_ acariciando-lhe as mãos.

"não me dê esta cara inocente! Eu conheço-o demasiado bem, Harry Potter."

"Hum..bom. Assim, eu não necessito dizer o que eu _quero..._" respondeu mas dessa vez suas mãos estavam "brincando" com a barra da camisa de Hermione.

Hermione abaixou-se um pouco, entrelaçou seus dedos entre os negros cabelos dele e o beijou.

Eles se beijaram por um bom tempo até que se separaram, precisando de ar.

"Me diga, por que você está usando calças compridas?" Harry perguntou um pouco irritado

"Harry! É quase inverno!"

"eu não gosto de calças," disse tentando desabotoar as calças dela, "muito trabalho."

"menino preguiçoso..."

Com pouca ajuda de Hermione, conseguiu retirar-lhe calças.

"Oh, assim está muito melhor!" sussurrou.

"eu sei," respondeu ela com um sorriso.

Começou a beijar entre suas coxas, fazendo-a murmurar palavras incompreensíveis.

"Harry... nós devemos ir a meu quarto... oh!"

"sim," respondeu mas sem mover-se.

"Harry -"

"Certo," Harry disse, levantando-se.

Quando ajudava Hermione a se levantar, Harry reparou que os olhos dela estavam um pouco..._estranhos._

"Mione? Você...?"

Porém nunca conseguiu terminar o que iria perguntar pois Hermione simplesmente desmaiou!

"Oh, meu deus! Hermione!" gritou desesperada, "Levanta, por favor!"

Porém, por mais que Harry tentasse, Hermione acordava. Ele começou a ficar apavorado. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou-a em seus braços e saiu correndo.

O Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks estavam dormindo calmemente quando foram acordados por um forte ruído.

"Quê!" o casal praticamente gritou ao mesmo tempo, levando suas varinhas

"Remus!" ouviram.

"É Harry!" Remus disse, levantando-se.

O ex- professor de DCAT abriu a porta do quarto e 'congelou' com a cena na frente dele: um apavorado Harry com Hermione desmaiada em seus braços.

"Oh, deus! O que aconteceu?" perguntou remus, dando passagem para que Harry entrasse no quarto.

"E...E-Ela desmaiou. Eu... Eu... não consegui acordá-la... " Harry disse quase chorando.

'Coloque-a na cama, Harry." Disse Tonks. A jovem auror reparou que a menina estava sem calças. Ela e Remus trocaram olhares.

Harry viu isto e ficou muito vermelho. O casal o olhou.

"Ascalçasdelaestãonabiblioteca." Harry disse bem depressa.

Tonks assentiu com a cabeça e depois disse:

"Eu já volto, Remus."

E com isso, desaparatou.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, Tonks estava de volta com um frasco de cor verde nas mãos.

"Remus, poderia você ajudar-me?"

Remus assentiu e ajudou a sua namorada a dar o remédia à herminione. Harry sentia-se totalmente perdido.

Instantes depois de Tonks ter lhe ministrado a poção, Hermione começou a se mexer.

"Oh, graças a Deus!" gritou Harry. "Você está bem, Mione?"

"Sim...o que aconteceu? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Ela estava bem confusa.

"você desmaiou, Hermione," Tonks respondeu com um olhar significativo, Harry trouxe-a aqui."

"Oh."

Sem uma palavra, Remus dirigiu-se até ela e pegou no colo.

"deixe-me levar você a seu quarto,"

Harry sabia que não era o momento para sentir... para sentir o sangue ferver. Mas não conseguiu evitar. Estava a ponto de dizer algo, mas Tonks agarrou seu ombro e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Enquanto esperavam o retorno de Remus ( que, na opinião de Harry, estava demorando _muito)_, Harry perguntou à Tonks o por quê do desmaio.

"É a gripe, Harry."

"Mas eu não sabia que uma simples gripe pudesse-"

"Ë gripe de Bruxo"

"mas em nosso segundo ano, eu recordo que um grupo dos estudantes teve isso e ninguém..."

"o problema, Harry, é que Hermione tem um corpo de trouxa. O corpo dela corpo não é acostumado _às doenças _mágicas"

"Oh."

"não a preocupe está tudo bem" _Oh, assim EU espero..._

Harry não disse mais nada. Os dois deles esperaram Remus em silêncio. Quando este retornou...

"O quê aconteceu para você ter demorado TANTO?" Harry perguntou.

Remus olhou para o filho de um de seus melhores amigos com surpresa nos olhos.

"Harry, do que você está falando?"

Harry deu um riso sarcástico.

"bem, _professor, _você não acha que demorou demais no quarto de Hermione? Afinal de contas, era só leva-la até láe voltar."

"Harry! Eu não posso acreditr! Você está com ciúmes!"

"Não, _professor. _Eu estou apenas_ preocupado_ com a minha melhor _amiga_. Só isso_." _

"o que você acha do eu _estava fazendo _lá, _Harry_?"

Harry deu de ombros.

"eu não sei mas nós todos sabemos que você _gosta _de meninas mais novas..."

Lupin não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir! Sentiu crescer dentro dele uma onda de raiva sem igual...Andou em direção à Harry e esteve a ponto de agarra-lo pelo colarinho de sua camisa quando Tonks o impediu.

"Remus, Não!"

"Você está certa, Ninfa. Eu estou muito velho para dar atenção aos problemas amorosos de um adolescente!"

"Eu não tenho nenhum _problema amoroso!_" Harry gritou indignado.

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry! Para quê negar o que é óbvio?"

"eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"Você a ama, Harry! VOCÊ ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADO POR HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"Não..." sussurrou Harry.

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Harry, está tudo bem. Você não é fraco ou qualquer coisa parecida por causa disso..."

Harry olhou para Tonks como se implorasse por ajuda.

"Tonks, por favor, diga a Remus que ele está errado,"

"Ele está certo, Harry,"

"Quer saber do que mais! Vocês dois estão pirados! Malucos!"

E com isso, o jovem bruxo saiu do quarto.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, em sua cama, Harry Potter não dormiu bem.

Sonhou que Bellatrix tinha matado Hermione.

Harry estava com medo.


	13. Batepapo com o chapéu

ALMAS PARTIDAS 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu…

**Capítulo 13: Um bate-papo com o chapéu **

_Hogsmeade. Está um dia ensolarado. Ele viu Hermione com outras duas pessoas. _

_Estão discutindo. _

_Borrão. Fleches de luzes _

_Feitiços. _

_Luzes. _

_Hermione é atingida. _

_Borrão. _

_Gina olhou-o. Tinha sangue nas mãos. _

_"Eu sinto muito, Harry. Eu sou sinto muito." _

_"Nãooooooooooooooooo!" _

**llllllllllllllllllllllll**

Largo Grimmauld. Harry Potter acordou após outro pesadelo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Algumas portas adiante, Hermione Granger tinha decidido contar a Harry sobre a gravidez. Contaria a verdade para ele depois que eles voltassem de Hogwarts. Depois que Harry falasse com o chapéu seletor.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Hogwarts: Escritório Da Diretora._

Ridículo. O Harry Potter estava se sentindo ridículo com aquele chapéu velho na cabeça e Hermione e Rony olhando-o em expectativa.

Okay, ele sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo mas... é ridículo! Tinha esperanças de que pelo menos o chapéu poderia lhe dar ao menos um indício sobre o horcrux.

Ora, Ora, senhor Potter! Eu senti sua falta este ano!

(Que pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo.)

_Ora, Ora, sempre o mesmo mau temperamento, Potter_

(bom, eu odeio interromper mas eu necessito fazer-lhe algumas perguntas.)

_Você quer falar sobre o Lorde das Trevas._

(como você sabe?)

_Eu sei muitas coisas, potter._

(Ok, eu preciso saber se o Riddle usou...)

_O Lorde das Trevas não usou a mim ou qualquer outro objeto que pertenceram a meu proprietário anterior._

(assim, o objeto que ele usou é de Rowena Corvinal!)

(você provavelmente não sabe que objeto é, certo?)

_Tudo tem uma razão. Nada é um acidente. _

_Cada parte tem uma finalidade._

_Todas as partes necessitam as outras._

_Completam-se_

_Diferentes mas, ao mesmo tempo, iguais:_

_O azul, o verde, o marrom;_

_Proteção, intuição e inspiração. _

(hum...)

_É a tarefa do leão._

(mas você disse que Riddle não utilizou nenhum objeto de Gryffindor!)

_O leão poderá destruir o quinto mal_

(mas como eu descobrirei qual objeto é? Nós lemos tudo sobre Ravenclaw- bem, Mione leu e nós não conseguimos encontrar qualquer coisa significativa!)

_Nenhum tudo está escrevendo nos livros._

(Beleza, realmente maravilhoso!)

_Olhe dentro de você. Olhe seus desejos, seu amor pela senhorita Granger._

(eu não amo Hermione!)

_Você sabe que não é verdade._

(E-E- Eu não posso!)

_Seu coração é dela e você sabe disto. Você sempre soube._

_Seu coração, mente e alma pertence-lhe._

(Não...)

_Amor e desejo, senhor Potter! Agora, você deve ir _

(mas você não disse nada!)

_No., mister Potter, eu disse-lhe TUDO... Mas, talvez, a lady poderia ajudar-lhe... _

E o chapéu ficou em silêncio.

Harry ficou mesmo mais confuso depois que do "bate-papo" do que antes. Mas a verdade era ele não estava pensando sobre horcruxes, leões e ladies (e o que isso poderia significar...). Sua mente estava...

Somente conseguia pensar sobre Hermione. Certo, sabia que gostava de Hermione _pouco mais _do que um amigo _normalmente _gosta de uma amiga... mas _amor_?

Não poderia amá-la. Era sua melhor amiga. Okay. Sua _situação_ era um pouco _diferente..._

_Oh, Merlin_

Você pode mentir para todo o mundo mas você não consegue mentir para você mesmo para sempre.

Harry Potter estava desesperadamente apaixonado por Hermione Granger.

Assim, tomou uma decisão.

Hermione estava nervosa. Era quase meia-noite. Harry iria aparecer logo.

Merlin! Ela iria lhe contar sobre o bebê. Sim, iria lhe contar tudo.

Meia-noite. Em ponto. Harry entrou no quarto de Hermione. Deu-lhe um sorriso e sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela.

_Merlin, como é bela._

Ele pegou nas mãos dela.

"eu necessito falar algo." eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Riram pouco e então Harry falou novamente.

"por favor, você primeiro."

"Oh, Não..."

_Provavelmente ele quer falar sobre os horcruxes... é melhor se eu falar depois._

"certo," ele respondeu, respirando longamente. "Mione, nós nos conhecemos por quase sete anos, certo? Você sempre esteve ao meu lado. Não importa o que...".

"Não, no ano passado eu..."

"Não vamos falar sobre o ano passado. Eu quero falar sobre o agora. As coisas mudaram. Nosso relacionamento mudou."

_Oh, Deus! Ele vai dizer que me ama! _

"nós passamos quase todas as noites juntos. E eu adoro isso mas, "

_Mas você quer mais! Eu também, Harry! Eu quero estar com você e nosso bebê..._

"mas..." não conseguia concluir.

Hermione sorriu e começou a acariciar seu rosto.

"Está tudo certo, Harry. Não tenha medo."

Fechou seus olhos.

"bem, a coisa é... eu quero parar."

Hermione olhou-o em surpresa. Sua mão não estava mais em seu rosto.

"Do que você está falando, Harry?"

"eu estou dizendo que eu não quero dormir mais com você. O sexo é realmente demais. Você é surpreendente. Realmente! Mas eu necessito focalizar minha mente – e corpo- em outras coisas. Assim, bem, é isso. Eu espero que você não esteja chateada. Mas é apenas sexo, certo? Nós somos ainda melhores amigos; mas diga-me, o que você queria dizer?"

NA: Aí está o capítulo 13! O que vocês acharam? Harry finalmente admitiu que a ama, mas...

E o chapéu? Alguma idéia do que ele estava falando? Quem é a lady?

Ah! Obrigadão pelos comentários!

Oh! E feliz dia de São Patrício!

Beijinhos!

Sweet-Lemmon!


	14. Apenas mais uma vez

**ALMAS PARTDAS **

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo o Harry Potter, nem a música "Crazy for you"

**NA: **Antes do cap. Eu tenho algumas coisinhas para dizer. Isto não é realmente um capítulo, é mais uma cena, um intermezzo...Deixe-me explicar, a idéia toda da fic começou quando eu vi ( acho que na MTv Latino, sei lá!) a Madonna cantando _crazy for you_. De repente me veio esta cena na cabeça. Ou seja, esta cena era para ser o primeiro capítulo mas achei melhor não. Pois então aí está.

Eu coloquei uma tradução ( muito meia boca!) embaixo dos versos em inglês para quem não entende nada, ok?

Espero que vocês gostem...

**Capítulo 14: Apenas mais uma vez.**

_Mas é apenas sexo, certo? Nós somos ainda melhores amigos; mas diga-me, o que você queria dizer?" _

Hermione o olhava com tristeza. Não sabia o que dizer. Estava receosa que não pudesse dizer coisa alguma. Seu coração era partido. Assim como sua alma.

_Apenas Sexo _

_Apenas Sexo _

Instintivamente, ela colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga, como se quisesse proteger aquela criança que ainda estava para nascer.

_Eu não vou chorar _

_Oh, Deus! Como isso machuca!_

"Hermione?"

"Oh, foi mal... Bem, não era nada importante..."

"Oh, se você tem certeza...bem, eu acho que eu vou indo. Amanhã nós necessitamos discutir sobre o que o chapéu disse."

Hermione não estava escutando realmente.

Harry estava na porta, pronto para abri-la, quando Hermione o chamou.

"Fica."

"O quê?"

"Fica, apenas hoje à noite, apenas mais uma noite. Por favor, Harry."

Harry estava a ponto de dizer algo. Mas não . Quis permanecer com ela. Queria sentir o cheiro dela, o calor de seu corpo, seus beijos...nem que fosse pela última vez.

O jovem bruxo retornou a seu ponto original na cama de Hermione.

Hermione sorriu. Ele lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Não pronunciaram uma única palavra.

_**Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that  
I'm crazy for you **_

_Não pode você sentir o peso do meu olhar  
Você está tão perto mas ainda um mundo inteiro distante  
O que eu estou morrendo para te dizer, é que  
Eu sou louco por você_

Ele moveu-se lentamente e começou a beija-la no pescoço e na linha do maxilar ...

Agarrou sua cintura, puxando-a para perto dele. Seus lábios capturaram sua boca.

Ele estava ardendo, em brasas! Terminou o beijo e começou à desabotoar seu pijama. Não o fazia com pressa e desespero como nas outras vezes. Não, queria sentir, aproveitar cada instante que estivesse com ela. Aquela era a última vez...

_**Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you **_

_( Me toque uma única vez e você saberá que é verdade _

_Eu nunca quis ninguém desse jeito _

_É tudo muito novo, você pode sentir isso em meu beijo _

_Eu estou louco por você, louco por você) _

Quando finalmente desabotoou a camisa do pijama, ele a tirou do corpo dela e jogou-a ao chão.

Como um acordo não verbal, Hermione fez o mesmo com ele.

Estavam eles lá, meio despidos, meio vestidos.

Tocando-se.

Em silencio.

_Deus, como é bela. Oh, porque eu tenho que amá-la desse jeito? _

**_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_**

_Tentando duramente controlar meu coração _

_Eu me dirijo para onde você está _

_Olho no Olho nós não precisamos de palavras) _

_Delicadamente, ele a deitou. Beijou seu pescoço. As mãos dela acariciando seus cabelos..._

_Harry a beijava com suavidade, primeiro o pescoço, depois o colo, seus seios...sua barriga._

_Seus lábios molhados percorriam todo o corpo da jovem bruxa. Era como se quisesse memoriza-la. Quando seus lábios chegaram àquele lugar tão especial e secreto, ele sorriu._

_E sorrindo, ele tirou-lhe a última peça de roupa que lhe restava._

_Hermione estava de olhos fechados, queria sentir com toda alma os lábios de harry percorrendo seu corpo._

_Quando ele a despiu, Hermione abriu os olhos e o olhou. Ele a estava olhando._

_Oh, olhos tão lindos! Ela poderia mergulhar neles como se fosse um oceano...ou perder-se para sempre..._

_Com mãos trêmulas, ela o tocou. E assim como ele havia feito com ela, Hermione o despiu_

**_Two by two their bodies become one _**

_(Doisa dois seus corpos tornam-se um só)_

_Ele pegou sua mão e beijou-a suavemente. Devagar, ele posicionou-se em cima dela._

**_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_**

_(Lentamente nós começamos a nos mover _

_A Cada respiração eu estou mais profundo em você  
Logo nós dois estaremos de pé  
Se você ler minha mente, você verá) _

_Tinham feito aquilo tantas outras vezes mas naquela noite fora diferente. Ele podia sentir o frio na barriga, o arrepio da espinha. Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ia explodir. Queria gritar, berrar!_

_Queria poder dizer o quanto a amava._

**_I'm crazy, crazy for you _**

_(Eu estou louco, louco por você )_

_Ela sabia que era errado. Sabia que apenas estava se machucando. Sofrendo cada vez mais. _Porém ela precisava dele uma última vez. Ao sentir-lo dentro e fora dela, lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

Não eram lágrimas de prazer, como nas outras vezes.

Eram lágrimas de tristeza.

Desespero.

Hermione tinha a esperança de que ele pudesse amá-la mas sabia que aquilo era um sonho tolo. E por mais que seu coração estivesse despedaçado, ela não poderia culpa-lo. Ele nunca havia lhe prometido nada. O erro foi dela.

Era apenas para ser sexo.

Ela não podia ter se apaixonado.

Madame Pomfrey achava que era loucura prosseguir com a gravidez; desistir da própria vida por um bebê cujo pai não a amava. Mas será que eles não conseguiam entender que ela não poderia viver sabendo que ele não a amava? Será que eles não entendiam que sua vida, sua alma era Dele? Que sem ele, ela não era nada?

O ritmo de seus corpos continuou até o quanto eles pudessem agüentar.

Apenas um pouco mais, Harry, Um pouco mais...

Harry saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a bem apertado.

Em silêncio.

Queria poder dizer aquelas três palavras: Eu te amo.

Ficaramlá em silêncio, como se perdidos no tempo até que finalmente caíram no sono.

Eram quase quatro da manhã quando Harry acordou. Permaneceu alguns minutos com seus olhos fechados, somente sentindo a suavidez da pele de Hermione de encontro a sua. Podia sentir que estava dormindo.

Não queria levantar-se. Não queria deixá-la mas tinha que faze-lo.

Com cuidado, liberou-se dela, levantou-se da cama e começou-se a recolher suas roupas, uma tarefa simples mas terrivelmente dolorosa. As lágrimas caíam de seus olhos incontrolavelmente.

Totalmente vestido, ele aproximou-se dela mais uma vez.

Bela Hermione.

Delicadamente tocou em sua pele nua com dedos trêmulos. Harry abaixou-se um pouco e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.

Foi então que ele disse aquelas palavras. Era quase um sussurro; mas disse,

"Eu te amo, Hermione Granger."

Enxugou suas lágrimas e saiu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NA: Então, o quê vocês acharam? Triste né?

Muito obrigado por todos os comentários que vocês deixaram! Vocês são demais!

Sobre a Gina matar a Hermione...hummm...só uma dica: aquele não foi o único sonho que Harry teve...

Ah, você não precisa tá logado para deixar a review, tá?

Beijo a todos!

Sweet-Lemmon


	15. O grande erro de Potter

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

**Capítulo 15: O grande erro de Potter**

Um mês havia se passado desde o "rompimento" de Harry e Hermione, e o que supostamente era para ser uma _ótima _decisão acabou sendo um verdadeiro pesadelo para todos na casa.

Naturalmente ninguém dizia nada. Até mesmo Rony sabia que havia algo de errado com seus amigos, porém apesar de seu temperamento _weasley_, ele se manteve calado. Ele conhecia Harry muitíssimo bem para saber quando _não_ era para fazer perguntas. Ele e Harry treinavam duramente todos os dias mas Rony podia perceber que a mente do amigo estava em outro lugar.

Hermione, obviamente, não estava treinando mais. Estava se recuperando de seu "resfriado". Passava a maioria de parte do dia dentro de seu quarto lendo sobre Corvinal e tentando entender as palavras que o chapéu seletor havia dito para Harry. Harry lhes tinha dito sobre o que o chapéu tinha dito, mas, obviamente, não mencionou aquelas coisas sobre o amor e o desejo.

O problema era que ela não conseguia se concentrar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, não queria ler ou pesquisar sobre algo. Queria Harry.

Remus e Tonks não sabiam o que fazer. Aquilo não podia continuar. Quando Hermione contou a Tonks sobre o Harry havia dito, a jovem auror novo quis matar o menino que sobreviveu. _Como pôde ele!_ Mas também ficou muito decepcionada com Hermione quando a menina lhe disse que tinha dormido com Harry outra vez.

"Hermione, você não deveria ter feito isto! Você não tem orgulho? Auto- Estima?" Tonks perguntou.

"você quer a verdade, Tonks? Não, eu não tenho. A única coisa que eu tenho é um amor que está me matando. Literalmente."

Tonks não soube o que dizer. Bem, isso se houvesse algo para ser dito. Ela tinha conversado com Remus e o ex-professor parecia compreender a atitude de Harry.

"Ele finalmente percebeu que a ama." Lupin disse.

"Como? Isso é insano!"

"Não, Ninfa. É sobre Harry que nós estamos falando. Ele tem o mundo inteiro em seus ombros mas é ainda um garoto, um garoto assustado. Harry pensou que não deveria ser um problema fazer sexo com Hermione. Para ele, era para ser somente sexo. Entretanto, se apaixonou. Bem, eu penso que ele já amava antes. Apenas não conseguia enxergar. Ele criou essa mentira para ele mesmo de que não haveria problema em transar com Hermione. Era só o modo que ele achou de poder estar com ela. Só que é claro, tudo saiu fora do controle."

"mas se ele a ama, porque acabar tudo?"

"não é óbvio? Voldemort! Está receoso que se Voldemort descobrir sobre ele e Hermione... "

"Ele a matará. Eu entendo. Mas, Remus, e o bebê? Ela não vai poder esconder essa gravidez por muito tempo. E falando a verdade, eu não sei se todos vão ser solidários com ela como fomos eu, você e Minerva."

"Eu sei, Tonks. Os Weasleys vão ser um problema. Ela precisa contar a verdade logo."

"E eles precisam confessar que se amam..." Tonks disse com um sorrisinho maroto.

Remus Lupin conhecia aquele sorrisinho MUITO bem!

"Nymphadora Tonks! O quevocê está planejando?"

"bem, você vê, meu amor... Nós necessitamos unir aqueles dois mas aqui nesta casa as casas vão ser um pouco difíceis. Esta casa é tudo exceto, bem, _acolhedora_. Assim, eu queria saber se..."

"se?" Remus estava receoso mesmo em perguntar.

"bem, você sabe que eu recebi aqueles convites..."

"É, daquele Night Club chamado 'O Balaço'"

"Esse mesmo, por que nós não vamos? Será bom para todos. O que você acha?"

Remus sorriu e respondeu.

"você é um gênio! É perfeito!"

* * *

Noite De Sexta-feira

_Night Club 'O Balaço'_

_22:00_

Hermione P.O. V.

Hermione observava o lugar. Era a primeira vez em que ia à um lugar como aquele. No começo, não quis ir mas Remus, Tonks e até mesmo Rony insistiram muito que ela acabou cedendo. Harry não disse uma palavra.

A decoração era inspirada em Quadribol (Rony amou, naturalmente!) com goles, pomos de ouros e outras coisas. Era muito grande com diversos ambientes e até mesmo um palco.

Remus, Tonks, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados em uma mesa perto do bar, conversando animadamente. Harry havia ido ao banheiro. Havia muito tempo que Hermione não se sentia tão feliz. Ela estava lá com o homem que ela amava ( mesmo que ele não soubesse) e seus amigos, conversando e rindo. Eram momentos como aquele que faziam a vida valer a pena.

"Oh, Merlin" Ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos após ouvir mais uma piada infame de Rony. "Eu acho que eu preciso ir ao toalete."

"você quer que eu vá com você?" Tonks perguntou.

"Não, está tudo bem. Volto logo."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A jovem bruxa estava em seu caminho para o toalete quando ela ouvia uns sons um pouco _estranhos _vindos de um canto escuro. Bem, ela sabia muito bem o que eram aqueles sons...Com muita curiosidade, ela se aproximou da origem do barulho, fazendo o possível para não ser vista.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, Merlin! " uma voz feminina gemia.

"Oh! Você é tãooooo gostosa!" uma voz masculina respondeu.

Foi então quando o coração de Hermione parou. Conhecia aquela voz. Era Harry. _Seu_ Harry.

Com lágrimas que caíam incessantemente de seus olhos, Hermione aproximou-se um pouco mais. Foi então que ela viu...

Hermione tinha reconhecido a jovem que estava com Harry. Ela estava no bar, perto da mesa deles. Era uma mulher muito bonita, alta, magra, cabelos negros e compridos. Corpo escultural. Hermione percebera que a jovem mulher era mais velha do que Harry, talvez tivesse a idade de Tonks mas o menino não pareceu importar-se.

O casal estava de encontro a uma parede. Ambos estavam completamente vestidos, entretanto Hermione podia observar que a camisa da menina estava aberta e Harry beijava seus seios.

A jovem mulher tinha as pernas em volta da cintura dele.

Estavam transando.

Hermione não soube quanto tempo permaneceu lá. Não conseguia mover-se. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ela olhou para trás e viu Tonks. A jovem auror a olhava com tristeza.

"Vem, Hermione."

"eu quero ir para casa, Tonks," Hermione disse Não estava mais chorando. Sua tristeza estava além, muito além das lágrimas.

"Tudo bem, eu irei com você."

"Não, Tonks. Você está se divertindo."

"Eu insisto. Remus permanecerá com Rony e... Bem, eles ficam. Eu direi que você com dor de cabeça."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Harry. P. O. V._

Harry não estava se sentindo feliz naquela noite. A verdade era que não sair. Mas todos estavam tão animados que ele não quis matar o bom humor. Observou que até mesmo Hermione estava feliz. Estava falando e rindo.

Ele tentava não olha-la mas era quase impossível. Como era bela! Ele mau conseguia controlar seu ciúmes ao vê-la conversando tão animadamente com Rony. Como era estranho! Haviam sido amigos por sete anos e pela primeira vez não sabia como agir em torno dela. Aquele lugar o estava sufocando. Precisa sair, andar...Foi então, com a desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro, Harry levantou-se da mesa e foi espairecer

Estava perto do banheiro feminino quando uma jovem mulher muito bonita se aproximou e falou com ele.

"Olá." Disse ela. "Eu te vi perto do bar. Está esperando sua namorada?"

"Oh, não, eu estou aqui com amigos."

Ela chegou mais perto e sussurrou em sua orelha:

"bom saber,"

Harry engoliu seco. A mulher era maravilhosa e bem ele... era um homem PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!

"Q-Qual é o seu nome?" perguntou gaguejando.

"Claire. E você é Harry."

Harry não teve que perguntar como soube seu nome. TODOS sabiam seu nome!

Ela começou a acariciar os cabelos dele

"Bem, Harry, porque nós não vamos a um lugar melhor?"

Antes que soube o que estava acontecendo, ele estava beijando a jovem mulher loucamente..

"você sabe, Harry. Eu não costumo usar lingerie." Ela sussurrou.

Harry olhou-a com surpresa. Assentiu simplesmente com sua cabeça e abriu sua camisa.

_Merlin! Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou fazendo isso! Bem, eu não posso negar que estou realmente excitado e... e... oh, meu Deus! Está abrindo meu cinto! _

"Shhh..." ela disse, "Oh, eu estou tomando a poção, mas se você quiser eu posso dizer o encantamento anti- gravidez.

"Certo."

Quando eles "começaram" Harry pensou na sorte que ele estava tendo. Afinal de contas, aquele era um jeito de esquecer Hermione. Oh, como estava errado! O jovem bruxo passou o tempo inteiro com a menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate em sua cabeça.

Quando _terminaram_, Claire falou,

"você tem potencial, Sr. Potter. Mas deixe-me dizer uma coisa. Não é elegante transar com uma mulher com uma outra pessoa em sua cabeça."

Harry estava surpreendido. E envergonhado.

"Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem. Eu sou uma mulher crescida e você é apenas um menino. Esta Hermione deve ser uma pessoa muito especial."

"sim, é," disse com um olhar sonhador, "mas como...?"

"como eu sei o nome dela? Bem, você me chamou de Hermione."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Quando Harry retornou à mesa, haviam lhe dito que Hermione havia retornado para casa com Tonks pois estava com dor de cabeça. Ficou preocupado mas também aliviado. Não queria vê-la depois do que havia feito. Ele sabia que ela não sabia de nada mas mesmo assim...

Ele estava se sentindo mal. Sujo. Sentia que havia a traído, mesmo que eles não estivessem mais juntos. Bem, na verdade, eles nunca estiveram _juntos._

Mas o fato é que todo o _acontecimento_ com Claire tinha servido para uma coisa: ele amava Hermione e nada poderia mudar aquilo.

Dane-se Voldemort! Dane-se Weasleys! Dane-se Gina! Ele amava Hermione mais do que tudo e iria ficar com ela. Não importava guerra, morte, o que fosse! Ele iria dizer que amava! Ele iria dizer que mentira naquela noite. Que não era apenas sexo, não! Era amor!

Sim, no dia seguinte Harry Potter iria dizer a Hermione Granger que a amava.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_No dia seguinte_

_Largo Grimmauld_

Quando Harry foi à cozinha para o tomar o café da manhã, ele estava sentindo bem.

_Hoje eu vou dizer que eu a amo!_

À mesa, estavam sentados Tonks, Remus e Rony. Estavam comendo em silencio. Até mesmo Rony parecia um pouco cabisbaixo.

"hey, bom dia," Harry disse.

"Dia, Harry," Ron murmurou.

"Onde está Hermione?"

Tonks levantou-se abruptamente e estava saindo da cozinho quando virou-se para Harry e disse, em tom seco e amargurado que o garoto nunca havia visto nela.

"Ela se foi, Potter! Ela foi embora! Feliz, agora?"


	16. Hermione não mora mais aqui

**ALMAS PARTIDAS **

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu.

**Capítulo 16: Hermione não mora mais aqui**

Quando Tonks e Hermione chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld, a jovem auror começou a falar.

"Hermione... você está bem?"

Hermione pareceu estar em profundo pensamento.

"Eu não quero viver mais aqui, Tonks."

Tonks olhou com surpresa.

"que?"

"você me ouviu. Eu não posso viver mais aqui. Não após... bem, você sabe. Eu necessito apenas encontrar um lugar."

"bem, você pode passar esta noite na casa de meus pais. Eu estou certa que não será um problema e amanhã, bem, amanhã nós veremos... "

"Obrigado, Tonks."

"Hermione, e o bebê?"

"eu não sei, Tonks. Eu sinto vazia neste momento. A verdade é que este bebê é a única coisa que faz me sentir viva. Eu sei que é estranho. Apesar de tudo, este bebê é minha sentença -, você sabe."

Tonks a abraçou bem apertado.

"Não, Hermione! Eu sei que esta é uma situação muito difícil mas... você não pode! Eu não gosto da idéia de abortar mas este um caso diferente. E você poderá ter uma outra criança."

"Sim, mas não de um Harry."

"Hermione! Ele estava transando com uma estranha!"

"eu sei, Tonks. Eu nunca vou me esquecer do que eu vi. Mas a verdade é ele nunca me prometeu qualquer coisa. Eu estou sofrendo mais do que você pode imaginar entretanto eu não o amo menos".

Tonks soube que era uma batalha perdida. E odiava aquilo.

Com ajuda de Wincky, Hermione e Tonks empacotaram as coisas de Hermione (Bichento incluído) e foram à casa dos pais de Tonks.

Andrômeda e Ted Tonks não recusaram o pedido da filha. Eles Ficaram felizes em poder ajudar Hermione.

Tonks diria aos meninos (naturalmente, Remus saberia a verdade.) que Hermione teve uma emergência de família e que iria se ausentar por algum tempo.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione permaneceu na casa de pais de Tonks' quase uma semana. Naturalmente não estava totalmente feliz mas não poderia negar que Ted e Andrômeda tentavam de tudo para fazer de sua estadia lá o mais confortável possível. Tinham ido até mesmo fazer algumas compras de Natal.

Foi quando McGonagall apareceu e disse à Hermione que esta estaria deixando a residência de Tonks. Viveria em Hogwarts.

A jovem bruxa achou aquilo um pouco estranho mas a diretora de Hogwarts explicou que com o fato de que (com tempo) a gravidez não poderia ser mais escondida, Hermione estaria mais segura em Hogwarts.

Naturalmente, ninguém (exceto a própria diretora, o Lupin, Tonks, moody, madame Pomfrey e dobby) saberiam que estava lá.

Os aposentos de Hermione em Hogwarts ficavam no terceiro andar e era muito bonito. Assemelhava-se em muito com a sala comunal da Grifinória, apenas em escala menor.

Hermione estava muito grata pelo que Minerva havia feito por ela. O único problema era a solidão.

Hermione Granger estava só.

_Largo Grimmauld._

_Primeira semana de fevereiro_

Haviam se passado quase dois meses desde a partida de Hermione. Harry sentia a falta dela profundamente. Quando Tonks havia lhe dito sobre a partida de Hermione, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça fora que um acidente terrível acontecera mas então Lupin o tranqüilizou dizendo apenas que eram '_problemas pessoais da família Granger'._

_Quando o natal chegou, Harry sabia que ela provavelmente iria passar o natal em família.. _

_Harry e Rony passaram o Natal na Toca. Remus e Tonks iriam festejar a data na casa dos pais dela. _

_A verdade era que Harry não estava em clima algum para festas. _

_E além do mais aquela seria a primeira vez que ele iria rever o senhor e a senhora Weasley depois DAQUELE dia no quarto de Gina. E sem contar, é claro, que Gina estaria lá. _

_Naturalmente, o Weasleys não lhes disse nada mas Harry sabia que o seu relacionamento com os pais de Rony nunca mais seria o mesmo. _

_Gina, por sua vez, tentava de todas as maneiras falar com ele as sós mas ele fugia dela como o diabo foge da cruz. _

_Porém o que mais o entristeceu foi algo que ocorrera no hora da abertura dos presentes..._

_Ele estava realmente ansioso para saber o que Hermione tinha comprado para ele (ele havia lhe comprado a primeira edição de Hogwarts, uma História. Claro, que havia lhe custado uma pequena fortuna, mas ele não se importava.). _

_Para o Sr. Weasley, Hermione deu uma bateria de celular e uma caneta trouxa. Os olhos do homem brilharam._

_Para a Sra. Weasley, deu um livro com receitas de receitas trouxas.._

_Para Gina, uma scarf muito bonita._

_Para os gêmeos, deu dois livros: um sobre poções e outro sobre feitiços. Entretanto aqueles não eram livros ordinários._

_"Caracas!" Fred disse quando viu os livros._

_"Falou certo, caro irmão!" George respondeu._

_"que? O que é assim tão surpreendente sobre estes livros?" Rony perguntou._

_"Roniquinho, estes livros -" começou Fred._

_"... São os livros proibidos "George finalizou.._

_"mas porque?" Rony perguntou outra vez._

_"estes livros têm poções e encantamentos somente para truques, azarações e outras coisitas." George disse._

_Quando a comoção sobre os livros dos gêmeos tinha terminado era o momento para Rony abrir seu presente._

_E para sua surpresa grande, Hermione deu-lhe um livro ilustrado sobre todos os goleiros dos Canhões de Chuddley._

_Bem, depois de Rony era a vez de Harry abrir seus presentes. Estava bem nervoso. Ele havia recebido uma pequena caixa, não muito bem embrulhada. Com as mãos trêmulas ele começou a retirar o papel de presente. Foi então que ele viu... _

_Hermione havia lhe enviado uma caixa de sapos de chocolates! Sapos de chocolates! Somente isso! Ele queria gritar, chorar, espernear! Não que quisesse receber algo caro ou raro. Não. Ele só não queria receber algo tão frio, tão sem emoção. Era como se para ela ele fosse qualquer um. Merlin, ele fora seu primeiro homem! Eles dormiram juntos, beijaram, eles... _

_Eles não eram nada. _

Assim, Harry estava lá na sala de estar do Largo Grimmauld, olhando a caixa vazia. Eles havia dado os chocolates à Rony. Não poderia come-los. Não conseguiria.

O jovem bruxo precisa saber dela. Ele simplesmente não agüentava mais! Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Por que ela não lhe enviava cartas, não se comunicava. O pior é que ele sabia que era só com ele, pois Rony recebia cartas de Hermione todas as semanas.

A maioria delas falando sobre Rowena Corvinal.

"Rony..." Harry começou.

"Sim, Harry?"

"bem, você não pensa de Hermione deveria ter voltado?"

Rony agitou sua cabeça e deu um sorriso triste.

"Ela não vai voltar, Harry."

"O quê!" o menino gritou. "o quê você quer dizer com isso?"

"eu penso que é você é quem deve responder isso, Harry."

"Hã?"

"Ela foi embora por sua causa."

"Rony, eu não estou entendendo."

Rony fechou seus olhos. O momento da verdade tinha chagado.

"antes de tudo, diga-me, você fez algo naquele Night Club?"

"Não! Nada... Oh!" Harry disse.

_Mas ninguém viu coisa alguma, certo?_

"o que você fez, Harry?"

Um pouco envergonhado, Harry contou a Rony sobre Claire. O jovem Weasley escutou com atenção e então falou,

"Ela viu."

"que?" Harry estava em pânico. _Não! Hermione não poderia ter visto aquilo! Oh, Não!_ "mas, se viu aquilo, o que isto tem haver com o fato de que ela fora embora?"

Rony levantou seus braços, exasperado.

"Você é idiota, Harry? Ela te ama! Ela te ama o tanto quanto eu pensava que você a amava mas agora..."

Harry estava sem fala.

"Do que você está falando, Rony?"

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry! Eu não sou estúpido, sabe! Você não acha que eu nunca percebi cada vez que você ia ao quarto dela? Cada olhar que vocês trocavam!".

Primeiramente, Harry pensou em negar. Dizer que Rony estava louco pirado. Mas, então, para quê? Para quê negar o que era obvio?

"À quanto tempo você sabe?"

Rony deu um longo suspiro.

"após o casamento eu comecei a suspeitar. Porém não tinha certeza. Eu não poderia acreditar. Talvez fosse minha imaginação. Você sabe, o famoso temperamento Weasley. Mas então, no aniversário dela eu tive certeza. Você estava gostando dela. Eu vi o seu olhar triste quando Wood a beijou. E por estranho que pareça eu não me senti mal ou traído. Machucado, sentido, sim. Afinal de contas não é fácil descobrir que o seu melhor amigo está gostando da garota que você está à fim.

E então minha mãe pediu que eu ficasse aquela semana com ela. Eu pensei muito sobre a situação toda. Eu conversei muito com Gui sobre isso. Eu pensei em confronta-lo mas então eu tive uma idéia melhor."

"o beijo." Harry disse quase para si mesmo.

Rony deu uma pequena risada e continuou.

"É, o beijo. Por isso que eu a beijei. Eu queria saber a sua reação. A reação dela. E você me assustou, Harry. Eu pensei que você ia me matar, cara!"

"Eu não tentei matá-lo, Rony!"

" Harry, se o lupin não tivesse aparecido, eu acho que você tinha quebrado todos os meus ossos. E sem varinha!"

"mas você falou com ela..." disse Harry.

"sim, eu falei, eu tive que me desculpar. Nós conversamos muito ,ela negou que estava apaixonada por você. Naturalmente eu sabia que ela estava mentindo mas...ah, não sei! Se isso tivesse acontecido à um ano atrás, eu não sei. Realmente não sei qual teria sido a minha reação. Mas agora as coisas estão diferentes. Eu estou diferente. Tudo mudou. Como eu disse antes, eu fiquei muito magoado mas eu realizei que isso é se tornar adulto... você sabe, eu estava a ponto de falar com vocês; dizer-lhes que eu sabia de tudo mas então vocês terminaram... "

"como você soube?" Harry não podia acreditar.

"Merlin, Harry! Até mesmo Fineus Nigellus sabia! Vocês pareciam dois zumbis!"

"Foi minha culpa, Rony. Eu disse coisas terríveis para ela. Mentiras terríveis..." E Harry contou à Rony sobre o que ele havia dito para Hermione.

"Harry! Mesmo se fosse verdade, que tudo fosse somente sexo você não deveria nunca ter dito isso a ela! E para piorar ela o vê com essa tal de Claire! Como você acha que Hermione deve ter se sentido? Como um trapo sujo! Um nada! Ela deve ter se sentido usada...Merlin, Harry! Ela foi sua amiga por sete anos! Sete anos!"

Harry sentiu envergonhado, sujo...

"mas o que eu posso fazer, Rony?"

"bem, você poderia falar com Remus. Eu estou certo que Tonks sabe onde Hermione está."

De repente, Harry teve uma idéia.

"porque eu não pensei sobre isso antes! Kent! Eu necessito ir a Kent!"

"Kent? Que diabos você está falando?"

"é onde os pais dela vivem, Rony! Ela está com os pais, certo?"

Rony agitou a cabeça.

"Não, ela não está com eles."

"como você sabe? Você sabe onde ela está, Rony? Diga-me!"

"Não, Harry, eu não sei onde está mas eu SEI que não é com os pais."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Harry," Rony explicou, " você nunca se perguntou porque Hermione não recebeu um único presente de aniversário dos pais? Não tem observado que ela não recebeu nem não emitiu uma única carta?"

Harry não disse nada.

"bem," Rony continuou, "isso é porque ela não fala mais com eles, Harry."

"mas porque?"

"depois que você a visitou, ela contou aos pais que não iria mais voltar à Hogwarts. De fato, eles não se importaram muito, mas foi então que ela lhes disse que estaria em uma missão. Conosco. E não eles não gostaram nem um pouco. Queriam que ela fosse para uma escola trouxa para terminar os estudos. Naturalmente ocorreu uma discussão enorme e você pode realizar o que aconteceu. O relacionamento com eles estava quebrado. Sua mãe conseguiu dar-lhe algum dinheiro e abriu uma conta em Gringotts. Porque você pensa que ela não comprou um único livro todo o este tempo onde nós estamos aqui?"

"Ela não tem dinheiro. Mas por que _você_ sabe sobre isso? Porque ela não me disse nada ?"

"estava receosa que se você soubesse você poderia querer que voltasse para a casa dos pais dela. Ou melhor dizendo, não queria que você se sentisse culpado sobre isto."

_Ah, Rony eu me sinto culpado sobre tantas coisas... _


	17. Ela é uma Corvinal, afinal de contas!

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo o Harry Potter.

**Capítulo 17: Ela é uma Corvinal, afinal de contas!**

Luna Lovegood patrulhava os corredores de Hogwarts naquela noite. É. Luna Lovegood, a _estranha _Corvinal era a monitora do sexto ano.

Era realmente irônico. Ela havia recebido a "incumbência" depois que a monitora "original" não havia retornado a Hogwarts (como muitos outros estudantes).

Naturalmente era ainda um outsider, a menina estranha, mas aquele emblema fazia com que os outros a respeitassem mais. E mesmo sem querer admitir, ela gostava disto.

Assim, estava lá, sozinha, patrulhando os corredores da escola quando viu um gato; Um gato grande, gordo e amarelo.

Aquele não era um gato qualquer. Não! Conhecia aquele gato muito bem. Sim, conhecia aquele gato. Era bichento, o gato de Hermione.

"Bichento? O que você faz aqui?"

O gato parou e a olhou- como se estivesse querendo dizer algo.

Alguns momentos mais tarde...

MIAU

Pessoas consideradas"normais" poderiam não ter dado atenção ao gato mas Luna percebeu que algo estava errado. Algo estava fora do lugar.

MIAU

Então, Bichento deu meia volta e saiu correndo.

Luna Lovegood não pensou duas vezes. Seguiu o gato.

Menos de cinco minutos mais tarde, Luna encontrou-se, no terceiro andar, de frente para uma pintura de mulher de meia idade.

Crookshanks olhou para a pintura e...

MIAU

"Oh, gatinho. Eu vejo que você trouxe alguém. Algo aconteceu com a menina Granger?" disse a mulher enquanto abria a porta.

Luna entrou dentro do quarto cautelosamente. Observou que o lugar era como uma mini sala comunal porém não teve muito tempo para prestar atenção nos detalhes.

Ela vira que alguém estava caído no chão.

"Oh meu Merlin! É Hermione!"

A jovem loira da Corvinal correu até onde Hermione estava e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, examinando seu pulso.

_Graças a Merlin. Você está viva!Oh! Você está grávida! É por isso que você está aqui. Sozinha. Oh, menina... o que aconteceu?_

Miau

"É Bichento, muito obrigado por ter me trazido ido aqui. Eu vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey. Você fica aqui tomando conta de Hermione?".

MIAU

Okay, então. Eu volto já! -E dizendo isso Luna Lovegood saiu correndo em direção à ala hospitalar.

Depois que Madame Pomfrey veio ver Hermione, ela contou a Luna sobre _o problema de _Hermione e a jovem jurou não dizer nada a ninguém.

Primeiramente, Hermione não gostou da idéia de Luna Lovegood sabendo sobre sua gravidez mas com o tempo as coisas começaram a mudar.

Hermione nunca pensou que um dia poderia chamar Luna Lovegood de "amiga" mas ela acabou encontrando naquela estranha garota da Corvinal muito mais do que uma boa companhia. Claro, ela era _diferente_ e tinha idéias _peculiares _mas era também muito inteligente e não tinha aquela conversa _de menininha _que Hermione odiava tanto.

Luna e Hermione falavam-se todos os dias e uma vez por semana tinham a permissão de visitar Hogsmeade.

E quando alguém (Gina e Neville) perguntava sobre seus ' desaparecimentos' Luna sempre dizia que estava treinando para ser curandeira com a Madame Pomfrey. As vezes ela se sentia mal em mentir, especialmente para Gina. Ela gostava muito da jovem Weasley mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que Gina e Harry não 'combinavam'. Gina não amava Harry. Ela amava o menino-que-sobreviveu e ali é que morava o problema.

Com o tempo, Hermione finalmente contou à Luna quem era o pai do bebê e o que tinha acontecido. A menina da Corvinal não pareceu surpresa. De fato, já tinha suspeitado que Harry era o pai. Mas não poderia negar que ficou chocada quando Hermione lhe contou sobre aquela noite no clube noturno.

Entrementes, Hermione estava tentando encontrar um sentido ou lógica nas palavras do chapéu. Sim, mesmo se não estava com Harry... ou Rony era seu dever ajudar-lhes.

E ela estava muito irritada e frustrada.

"Pergunte à Lady! Pergunte à Lady! Que Diabos é isso!" falava ela exasperada, sem perceber que Luna havia acabado de entrar no quarto.

"WOW, Hermione! Você está bem?" Luna perguntou.

"Luna!"

"Hermione, eu sei que existem coisas, segredos que somente você, Harry e Ronald sabem. Eu tenho observado que você está lendo muitos livros sobre os fundadores ..."

"É, Luna, você está certa. Existem muitas coisas que eu não posso dizer a você ou a qualquer um e... " Hermione realmente não sabia como continuar.

"você estava falando sobre uma Lady, certo?"

"É..."

"Bem, eu não sei se você lembra mas há uma Lady no castelo. Uma Lady da Corvinal."

Hermione deu-lhe um olhar confuso.

Luna riu.

"Hermione, você sabe quem é o fantasma da Corvinal?"

"sim, é -," então Hermione parou; os olhos esbugalharam, "Oh meu deus! Lady Gray! O Fantasma da Corvinal! Claro! Como eu pude esquecer?

"às vezes a resposta está bem na frente de nós."

_Grande! A Lady é o fantasma da Corvinal! Eu preciso dizer ao Har...ao Rony! É, eu preciso contar ao Rony! Mas eu não posso escrever isso em uma carta! É perigoso demais. Merlin, como eu vou fazer?_

Luna observava Hermione. Ela sabia sobre o que a jovem Grifinória estava pensando: _Necessita dizer falar com os meninos mas não sabia como._

Luna por sua vez pensava sobre o que Madame Pomfrey havia lhe dito sobre a gravidez de Hermione. Mas a jovem Corvinal sabia que a velha enfermeira não havia contado toda a verdade, então ela resolveu pesquisar sobre o assunto em alguns livros. E assim descobriu a triste verdade: Hermione estava morrendo.

Ela agitou a cabeça e voltou à realidade. E então falou, não com sua voz sonhadora mas em um tom grave e sério:

"é chegada a hora, Hermione."

Hermione olhou-a. Sabia do que Luna estava falando . Inconscientemente passou a mão em sua barriga de seis meses.

"eu sei, Luna... eu sei..."

* * *

_Largo Grimmauld_

_21:30_

Ronald Weasley estava em seu quarto, lendo sobre os canhões de Chuddley quando Remus entrou no quarto.

"Foi mal, Rony, sinto muito que eu não bati mas é muito importante."

"algo aconteceu? Meus pais? Hermione? Eu sei que você sabe onde ela está... "

"Não, nada aconteceu mas Minerva, er, professora McGonagall pediu para falar com você. Hoje. Em Hogwarts."

Rony levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu? Eu sou Ronald Weasley lembra? Eu penso que Harry está lá embaixo.. "

"Não! É você mesmo! Ela quer que você vá a Hogwarts. Sozinho. Esta é uma chave de portal-" E Remus mostrou a ele uma pena de escrever- "Eu vou dizer ao harry que você estava com dor de cabeça. Agora, vá!"

Um pouco apreensivo, Rony pegou a pena e momentos mais tarde ele não estava mais em seu quarto. De fato, não sabia onde estava.

"Boa Noite, senhor Weasley," ele ouviu a voz da professora McGonagall. de "Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem."

"_Fantástica"_ Ele murmurou se levantando do chão. "O Remus me disse que a senhora queria falar comigo."

"Não, senhor Weasley. Certamente há alguém que quer falar com você mas esta pessoa não sou eu."

"Ok.. bom... quem?" perguntou olhando em torno do quarto. _Eu nunca estive aqui antes. Este lugar parece a sala comunal_.

"eu, Rony," disse que uma voz atrás dele "_eu _quero falar com você."

Isso não era possível! Rony conhecia aquela voz muito bem. Ele virou-se...

"Puta que pariu Herm...!" gritou quando viu sua barriga.

"Senhor Weasley!" gritou McGonagall.

"Foi mal, Professora."

Hermione estava lá, olhando-o. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e com cheios de lágrimas. Ao lado dela estava Luna Lovegood.

"Olá, Ronald," a menina disse.

"er... olá, Luna."

_Por favor...isto só pode ser um sonho... um sonho muito estranho... eu estou aqui... em um quarto estranho... Hermione está grávida e com Luna Lovegood!_

"bem," professora McGonagall disse. a "senhorita Lovegood e eu estamos saindo. Nós estaremos em meu escritório. Por favor, vá até lá depois que vocês conversarem, senhor Weasley. Oh, se você necessitar qualquer coisa basta chamar Dobby. Oh, a senha é _Vera Verto. _Veja-o mais tarde, mister Weasley."

Rony não disse nada. Assentiu somente.

Após certos minutos do silêncio, Hermione falou finalmente.

"Rony... eu sinto muito." Ela estava chorando.

Rony dirigiu-se até ela e a abraçou bem apertado.

"Oh, Mione! O que aconteceu?"

"eu estou grávida, Rony! Isto é o que aconteceu!"

"eu sei. Mas não é disto o que eu estou falando. Por que você não disse nada? Eu senti tanto a sua falta e o ... "

Ao ouvir o nome de Harry, Hermione tentou se desvencilhar de Rony, mas o ruivo a impediu

"Hermione, eu já sabia sobre o seu relacionamento com Harry. Não, não me olha com essa cara de surpresa porque bem no fundo você já sabia que eu sabia. Eu falei com o Harry e...bem, eu não estou chateado. Como eu disse a ele existem coisas muito mais importantes".

"Oh, Rony!" Hermione disse beijando-lhe nas bochechas, "você é um grande, sabe? Um grande amigo!"

"Agora, Hermione diz-me sobre este bebê. Porque você está aqui?"

E Hermione disse-lhe tudo. Somente não mencionou sobre os riscos de sua gravidez.

Quando terminou, Rony não pode se conter e acabou dando uma risadinha abafada.

"Rony!"

"Foi mal, Mione mas apesar de tudo é completamente engraçado descobrir que você é amigos de Luna Lovegood!"

Hermione sorriu.

"É, você está certo. Mas ela é realmente uma boa amiga. Mais do que eu poderia sempre imaginar."

"eu sei, sinto muito. Mas você não está falando sobre Harry... "

"O que tem ele?"

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione! É o pai de seu bebê!"

"eu sei que... é... oh! Dói tanto quando eu penso nele, Rony! Eu queria tanto conseguir odiá-lo!".

"Hermione, eu sei que ele disse e fez coisas terríveis. Eu sei que você está ferida mas eu sei também que ele te ama."

"Não, não."

"Sim, ele me disse. Ele sente tanto a sua falta, Mione! Ele sabe cometeu um erro. Por favor, Mione... "

"eu não o conheço Rony. Se ele me amasse realmente não teria dito aquelas palavras para mim! Não teria transado com outra mulher!"

Rony não disse nada. Sabia que não era o momento. Talvez, com tempo, Hermione poderia perdoar Harry.

"Oh, eu descobri quem a Lady é!" Hermione disse mudando o assunto.

"realmente? Grande!"

"bem, não foi realmente eu, foi Luna mas... bem, a Lady é a Lady Grey! O fantasma da Corvinal!"

"UAU! É assim óbvio! Eu não posso acreditar que nós não pensamos nisto antes!"

" Agora, você necessita contar ao Harry. Entretanto, você tem que dizer que fora VOCÊ quem descobriu quem era a Lady. Eu não sei; diga-lhe que isto veio de repente na sua mente. Não pode contar sobre Luna. Se não... "

"descobrirá sobre você. Certo."

"então, você dois podem falar com a Lady Grey."

"mas se ela nos falar em rimas ou enigmas! Nós vamos precisar de você!"

"E eu vou ajudar, Rony. Depois que vocês falarem com a Lady, você vem aqui e..." Entretanto Hermione nunca terminou o que estava dizendo pois ela simplesmente desmaiou.

"Hermione! Oh Merlin! O que aconteceu?" Rony gritou enquanto tentava acordar Hermione, "Oh, o que eu vou fazer? Claro! DOBBY!"

Segundos mais tarde pequeno elfo domésticoestava lá com seus olhos grandes e orelhas longas.

"Senhor Whezzy! Oh, senhorita Hermionini!"

"Dobby, Hermione desmaiou. Por favor chame a madame Pomfrey."

Dobby assentiu com sua cabeça e desapareceu.

Menos de cinco minutos mais tarde, madame Pomfrey apareceu. Luna e o professor McGonagall estavam com ela.

"Oh meu! O que aconteceu, senhor Weasley?"

"eu não sei. Eu penso que sentiu algum tipo da dor e desmaiou. É a gravidez?"

A enfermeira não respondeu e Rony notou aquilo muito bem.

"por favor, senhor Weasley, poderia você ajudar-me com ela? Preciso coloca-la em sua cama. E eu não quero usar o Mobiliocorpus."

"Oh, claro!" disse Rony, carregando Hermione até a cama. (a cama estava em um quarto separado)

"obrigado, senhor Weasley. Agora, eu preciso que você saia."

"mas..."

"Não, senhor Weasley," disse a professora McGonagall, "Hermione não se sentiria bem se descobrisse que o senhor estava aqui enquanto ela estava sendo examinada. Por favor, vá até o meu escritório com a senhorita Lovegood. Quando Hermione acordar eu direi a ela que você disse seu adeus. Agora, vá!"

Luna sabia que não era seu lugar dizer a Rony a verdade sobre a gravidez de Hermione mas sentiu que ele precisa saber. Tinha o direito de dizer adeus...

Assim, disse-lhe.

Quando o professor McGonagall entrou no escritório viu um Ronald "muito irritado" Weasley.

"Não! Esta não pode ser verdade! Você está mentindo, Luna Lovegood! Você está mentindo... "

"Qual é a razão para todo este alvoroço?"

"eu contei a ele, professora. Eu disse-lhe a verdade sobre Hermione, "Luna respondeu.

"Oh."

"diga-me que não é verdade, professora... por favor..." Rony implorava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

" Eu sinto muito."

"Não! Ela não pode morrer! Tem somente dezoito anos! E Harry? Não! Deve haver uma maneira... "

"Senhor Weasley."

"Não! Lílian! É! Lílian Potter era uma nascida trouxa e eu sei que Thiago Potter era um bruxo poderoso! E nós sabemos muito bem que a mãe de Harry não morreu n parto!"

"Senhor Weasley," Rony ouviu a voz de Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore! Eu estou certo sobre Lílian Potter?"

"sim, senhor Weasley, você está correto. Lílian Potter teve o mesmo problema que nossa senhorita Granger tem. Naturalmente ninguém sabe sobre isso."

"assim, há uma maneira..."

Dumbledore fechou seus olhos e desapareceu.

"que! Onde foi?"

"Senhor Weasley, sim havia uma maneira... uma maneira que salvou a vida de Lílian."

"Então?"

"esta _maneira _não está mais disponível."

* * *

O tempo tinha passado como um estranho pesadelo para Ronald Weasley. Não poderia acreditar que Hermione estava morrendo. Estava cansado de fingir. Estava cansado de fazer gracejos e dizer coisas engraçadas. Estava cansado de dizer que estava tudo bem. Estava cansado de ver Harry cada vez mais deprimido. Estava cansado de ver os olhos tristes de Lupin e a raiva civilizada de Tonks em relação à Harry.

Sim, Ronald Weasley estava cansado.

Oh, ele tinha dito Harry sobre a Lady. Sim, tinha-lhe dito sobre _sua _descoberta.

_"Oh, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley! Que surpresa! É muito raro que alguém que não está na Corvinal queira falar comigo... "disse a bela fantasma.._

_"Um, bem, senhorita... dama, er, Lady_, " _Harry começou a falar, um pouco confuso sobre como se dirigir a ela. "Eu falei com o Chapéu Seletor e ele me disse que Vol, bem, o Lorde das Trevas utilizou algo de Rowena Corvinal..." _

_"Oh, Tom Riddle! Um menino agradável! Sim, um menino agradável! Mas seus olhos... eu recordo quando você leu o diário dele, Harry Potter. Eu estava contente quando você destruiu aquilo. Uma alma má.. "_

_"como..." Rony tentou perguntar._

_"você sabe, eu fiquei espantada quando descobri que Riddle utilizou o instrumento causador da minha morte..."_

_"eu não compreendo.Sinto muito, mas como você morreu?"_

_"eu morri por causa de meus desejos."_

_Harry lembrou-se então... o amor e o desejo... o chapéu não estava falando somente sobre Hermione!_

_"minha avó era uma bruxa muito poderosa e brilhante. Estava pesquisando sempre sobre novo feitiço. Mas havia um tipo de conhecimento que não poderia pesquisar, um tipo de conhecimento que nem todos os estudos não poderiam responder. O desejo. O desejo do coração."_

_"sua avó era..."_

_"sim, Rowena Corvinal era minha avó e eu morri por causa dela, por causa do que ela tinha criado. Ela queria tanto saber sobre os segredos da alma que criou... "_

_"o espelho de Ojesed!"_

_"Sim, Harry Potter. Rowena Corvinal criou o espelho de Ojesed."_

_"mas porque você morreu?" Rony perguntou._

_"primeiramente eu vi minha família. Você sabe, meus pais haviam morrido quando eu era pequena. Então eu vi que eu era mais inteligente do que minha vó; então eu vi-me que com um menino de quem eu gostasse... mim não estava vivendo mais. Eu gastei dias, semanas, meses olhando o espelho até... "_

_"até que você morreu."_

_"sim. Agora, eu devo ir! Recorde apenas, para destruir o mal dentro do espelho você necessita somente fazer uma coisa simples. Você precisa 'expelir' o mal."_

_E ela desapareceu._

Harry e Rony ficaram aliviados quando descobriram que o espelho de Osejed era um Horcrux mas isto os encaminhava para um novo problema: como destruir aquilo?

Quando Rony teve uma oportunidade, foi a Hogwarts e disse Hermione sobre o que a Lady tinha dito. Para sua surpresa, Hermione sorriu e disse,

"é óbvio, Rony! Ela disse que para destruir o mal nós necessitaríamos somente de uma coisa simples, certo? Bem, uma coisa simples... um feitiço simples!"

"mas Hermione, existem milhares de feitiços simples!"

"Rony, a Lady nos contou qual feitiço nós devemos usar."

"Hã?"

"o espelho _expelirá _o mal!"

"Hã? Oh! Expelliarmus! Você é um gênio, senhorita Granger!" gritou abraçando- a.

No dia seguinte, Rony e Harry estavam em Hogwarts. Primeiramente, a diretora não quis dizer aos meninos onde o espelho estava mas depois de falar com Dumbledore acabou cedendo.

Harry não podia acreditar como foi fácil destruir aquele horcrux. Primeiramente ele tentou mas nada tinha acontecido porém quando Rony gritou 'Expelliarmus' uma sombra escura saiu do espelho e começou a flutuar sobre eles. Instintivamente, Rony gritou Expelliarmus novamente. Desta vez, contra a sombra que desapareceu logo em seguida.

Os meninos não souberam porque somente Rony conseguira destruir o horcrux. _Eu perguntarei depois à Hermione_, pensou Rony.

* * *

Um mês mais tarde, Rony estava em Hogwarts. Para ser mais específico, estava no escritório da diretora. Bem, durante o mês que tinha passado tinha ido a Hogwarts ao menos uma vez por semana visitar Hermione. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Não estava sozinho. Estava com Harry, Lupin, Tonks, professora McGonagall, Hagrid e Shacklebolt.

"Bem, Harry, Ronald, eu chamei-o dois aqui porque eu quero..." McGonagall ia falando quando um cavalo voado prateado apareceu flutuando pelo escritório.

Era um patronus. Um patronus com uma mensagem: alguém necessitava de ajuda em Hogsmeade.

"Mas que Diabos-?" Hagrid exclamou.

"Esta mensagem é para a Ordem mas eu não conheço ninguém que tenha..." dizia Tonks quando Shacklebolt a interrompeu.

"Este é o patronus da senhorita Lovegood..."

"Oh meu deus!" O professor McGonagall e Rony gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"que? Alguém poderia explicar!" gritou um Harry muito perdido.

Ignorando-o, McGonagall dirigiu-se a Remus e Tonks.

"Ela está em Hogsmeade com nosso _convidado."_

"Oh Merlin!" Tonks disse. "_Accio _vassouras!"

E diversas vassouras apareceram.

"Muito bom, Nymphadora. O vôo é a maneira melhor. Rúbeo, por favor envie uma mensagem a moody e aos outros. Rony, Harry que você dois fiquem aqui."

Para surpresa de Harry fora Rony quem protestou primeiro.

"Não, nós estamos indo! Eu sei porque Luna está em Hogsmeade e eu nunca me perdoarei se... e mesmo que você nos proíba de usar estas vassouras você sabe muito bem que Harry e eu podemos ir a Hogsmeade por outras maneiras".

McGonagall não teve o tempo para discutir com o Ronald Weasley assim sendo,assentiu apenas com sua cabeça.

Quando Harry chegou em Hogsmeade,começoua "escutar"o silêncio..., Hogsmeade estavaem silêncio profundo; Um silêncio mortal. Elogo descobriu o porquê: A marcanegra estava flutuandosobre arua principal.

Ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Onde estava Luna?

E então veio-lhe então uma sensação de Déja Vu.

Viu Hermione no chão. Não se estava se movendo. Luna estava agachada ao lado dela, chorando baixinho.

E então ele viu Gina.

Ela caminhou até ele.

Gina o olhou. Ela tinha sangue nas mãos.

"Eu sou sinto muito, Harry. Eu sinto muito."

"Nãoooooo!"


	18. Sangue e lágrimas

**Almas Partidas**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu

**Capítulo18: Sangue e lágrimas**

Ginevra Weasley sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Só não sabia exatamente o quê.

Sua vida em Hogwarts não era assim tão mais prazerosa. Sentia falta de Rony (por favor, não diga nada!), Hermione e... e Harry. Oh, Harry! Por que Dumbledore tinha que morrer? Se não fosse por causa disso estaria tudo tão mais perto dela se tornar a futura Sra. Potter.

_Ginevra Potter_

_Gina Potter_

Como soa bonito

_Droga de Complexo de herói! Mas eu vou ficar com ele! Eu sei que ele me ama! Que nem no Natal...eu vi como ele estava tímido perto de mim...eu pude ver a tristeza nos olhos dele! Oh, é tão óbvio que ele ainda me ama!_

Naquele ano Gina começou a andar com Luna Lovegood mais e mais vezes. Ela realmente gostava da jovem Corvinal. Entretanto, Gina começou a observar que algo estava acontecendo. Algo não parecia certo com Luna.

Okay, Luna era uma monitora e tinha muitos deveres e outras coisas a atender mas o problema não era isso.

Luna não tinha mais aquele olhar sonhador- os olhos estavam agora cheios de tristeza e sempre desaparecia todas as noites e certas tardes. E Gina sabia que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com "treinamento com a Madame Pomfrey."

Era final de abril quando Gina ouviu uma conversa entre Luna e a diretora. Estavam falando sobre Hogsmeade.

_Espera aí! Hoje não é "um dia Hogsmeade". Ah, Luna Lovegood, eu vou descobrir seu segredo! _

Assim, Gina resolveu seguir Luna. Sim, estava indo a Hogsmeade! (usaria o túnel Hogwarts- Dedosdemel).

Quando Gina chegou em Hogsmeade, não muita gente nas ruas ou no interior as lojas.

A menina de cabelos vermelhos andou ao redor, tentando descobrir onde Luna estava.

Então viu.

Luna acabava de deixar o Cabeça de Javali (_o que Diabos ela fazia LÁ?_) com uma outra pessoa que Gina não conseguia ver a cara.

Quem era essa pessoa? Gina soube que a pessoa misteriosa era uma garota porque estava grávida.

"Luna! O que são você que faz aqui?" Gina perguntou.

Luna fechou-a os olhos. _Oh, Merlin._

"Gi-Gi-Gina?"

Entretanto, Gina não respondeu. Tinha descoberto quem era a menina misteriosa: Era Hermione!

"Hermione?"

"Gina," Hermione disse, quase em choque.

Gina veio perto de Hermione e abraçou-a.

"Meu deus, Hermione! Como isto aconteceu? Porque você não me disse?" perguntou olhando a barriga de Hermione. "e você, Senhorita Lovegood! Treinamento com a Madame Pomfrey, hã?"

Luna deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"Agora, diga-me, como isto aconteceu? Oh, Merlin, mamãe vai matar Rony!"

"Ro-R-Rony?" Hermione perguntou gaguejando.

"Sim Rony- meu irmão! Mamãe não ficará feliz quando descobrir que ele a engravidou!"

Hermione trocou olhares nervosos com Luna.

"er," Hermione não soube o que dizer.

"Bah! Eu quero saber -, "Gina dizia quando parou e realizou que algo estava errado. "algo está errado aqui."

"Gina, aqui não é o melhor lugar -," Luna começou a falar mas foi interrompida pela jovem Weasley.

"Luna, Não.. Hermione?"

Hermione deu um grande suspiro.

"Gina, eu não sei como dizer isto. Eu sou realmente sinto muito. Eu compreenderei se você - "

"espere um minuto! Do que você está falando?"

"Gin, Rony não é -"

" Okay, okay, estou um pouca confusa aqui. Você está querendo dizer que Rony não é o pai de sua criança? Mas, se não for... "

Hermione olhou a menina em silêncio.

"Não," Gina disse em descrença, agitando sua cabeça. "Não.."

"eu sinto muito," Hermione estava chorando. "eu não queria que isso acontecesse. As coisas saíram fora do controle e - "

"- e você fez sexo com Harry!" Gina gritou, "E eu que pensei que você era minha amiga! Eu não posso acreditar! Você é realmente uma sangue-ruim nojenta! Uma piranha! Foi um plano, não foi? Eu sei que seus pais a botaram para fora e agora você está grávida e pode roubar o dinheiro de Harry!"

Hermione e Luna sabiam que Gina não iria ficar, er, feliz com a notícia mas aquilo já era um pouco demais...

"Gina, eu sei que você está chateada. Eu compreendo mas isto não lhe dá o direito de dizer estas coisas a Hermione."

"Cala a boca, Lovegood! Você sabia! Que amiga - "

Entretanto, Gina foi interrompida por uma outra voz.

"Ora, ora, ora, o rato estava certo. A sangue-ruim está realmente grávida!."

Gina, Luna e Hermione estavam cercadas por comensais da morte.

* * *

_LUNA POV_

Se alguém perguntar a Luna o que tinha acontecido naquele dia ela não saberia o que dizer.

Tudo fora assim tão terrivelmente rápido. Ela pode ouvir palavras como o "expelliarmus", "stupefy" e "impedimenta" sendo proferidas...feitiços e maldiçoes sendo lançados.

As pessoas eram gritando e correndo em desepero desespero.

Gina lutava um outro comedor da morte.

E Hermione-

"Crucio!" Luna ouviu a mulher-comensal gritando e então Hermione começou a gritar de dor.

Luna não soube quanto o tempo tinha passado. Quis ajudar Hermione mas estava mal manter-se viva.

Mas então, o "crucio" foi substituído por um "nome". Luna não ouviu o feitiço mas viu que Hermione estava rodopiando no ar.

Aquilo era tão chocante que Luna se esqueceu sobre sua própria luta e se pagou por isto: o comensal da morte conseguiu desarmá-la.

A menina sabia que aquele era seu fim. Não tinha chances. Estava cansada e sem varinha. Ela iria morrer.

Entretanto, para sua surpresa alguém griyou,

"stupefy!" e o comensal da morte caiu por terra.

Luna olhou seu salvador e não pôde ver sua cara pois ele usa um capaz que cobria totalmente seu rosto.

"Lovegood," o homem disse. "você sabe conjurar um patronus?"

"S-Sim," Luna respondeu. Ela conhecia aquela voz! Só não se lembrava de onde...

"bem, então, conjure um patronus e emita-o a McGonagall. Ela trará a Ordem."

"mas porque eu? Porque não você -?"

"Isto não interessa, garota! Agora, faça-o Eu necessito ajudar a Weasley!"

Luna assentiu com a cabeça e conjurou seu patrono.

Ela girou ao redor e viu que Gina não estava lutando mais. Entretanto, "seu" comensal da morte não estava estupefato. Bem, ele não estava em qualquer lugar. Provavelmente, tinha desaparatado.

Hermione estava ainda no ar, mas naquele momento não estava mais gritando. Luna não soube se estava desmaiada ou...

* * *

_Gina Pov._

Eu não poderia acreditar que no que estava acontecendo! Se não fosse por aquele cara misterioso eu poderia estar morta. Eu era cansada. Esgotada. Eu poderia ver que Luna estava cansada também. E Hermione-

- Hermione. Eu sentia muita raiva mas quando eu a ouvi gritar quando essa mulher terrível a torturava...lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. E então, Hermione estava no ar, como aqueles trouxas na Copa Mundial. Eu não poderia ver mais aquilo! Eu não poderia deixá-la sofrer daquele jeito. Sim, ela me traiu mas eu não poderia deixar seu lado em uma luta. Assim, eu gritei o contra-feitiço. Foi então que eu ouvi a Luna gritando,

"Gina, Não!"

Por que não?

Mas então eu realizei meu erro... um erro fatal. Hermione caiu na terra e eu notei com horror quando seu corpo começou a sangrar. Eu corri até ela e caí de joelhos ao seu lado. Eu levantei levemente sua cabeça e senti o sangue escorrendo por entre meus dedos.

Eu não vi Luna aproximar-se de nós e deixar-se cair no chão em desespero.

Foi então que ouvi Belatriz rindo.

"Obrigado, Weasley! Você fez meu trabalho! Você matou a sangue-ruim." Ela disse e depois desaparatou.

Minha mente estava vazia. Eu tinha matado uma pessoa. Não, eu tinha matado duas pessoas! Eu tinha matado Hermione e seu bebê.

Então eu vi Harry. Ele parecia perdido. Parecia não compreender o que tinha acontecido. Estava com Rony, lupin, Tonks, professora McGonagall e Shacklebolt. Eu levantei-me do chão e andei até ele.

Primeiramente olhou para meu rosto e depois percebeu que eu tinha sangue nas mãos.

Eu apenas olhei-o e disse,

"eu sou sinto muito, Harry. Eu sinto muito."

"Nãooooooooo!"

* * *

_Harry Pov_

Harry correu em direção aonde Hermione estava e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Ele a pegou em seus braços sem importar-se com o sangue que sujava sua roupa. Estava inoperante. Chorava tão alto e desesperadamente que todos o olharam com triste surpresa.

"Harry," ouviu alguém falou.

Começou a acariciar sua face pálida com dedos trêmulos.

_Você é linda_.

"Oh, deus. Oh, deus. Eu te amo, Hermione. Por favor, não me faça isto! Eu estava mentindo quando eu disse que era somente sexo. Eu fui estúpido! Eu te amo! Eu sempre te amei! O Oh, por favor, perdoa-me! Eu - "

Mas então observou algo sobre Hermione. Algo não que não tinha notado antes. Hermione- estava grávida! Olhou sua barriga e sussurrou,

"Oh, deus. Você estava grávida. Você tinha um filho meu dentro de você. Oh, deus - "

"Harry, nós precisamos remover o corpo para Hogwarts!" Lupin disse enquanto tentava conter o jovem bruxo.

"Não, eu não quero deixá-la. Você sabia que ela estava grávida?"

"Harry, por favor," desta vez era Rony quem estava falando. Sua cara estava muito pálida, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Mas Harry não se moveu. A segurou ainda mais forte contra seu corpo.

De repente, como se tivesse aparecido do nada, uma mulher apareceu perto deles e disse em uma voz calma,

"menino, eu sou uma curandeira de Saint Mungus. Meu nome é Rebecca Guérisseur. Posso eu olhar a menina?"

Harry olhou a mulher, assentiu sua cabeça e deixou-a chegar perto de Hermione.

Algum tempo depois, a mulher levantou-se e falou,

"Minerva, a menina ainda está viva. Eu penso que nós podemos salvar pelo menos o bebê mas nós necessitamos ser rápidos."

_Oh, graças a Deus! Está viva!_

Minerva McGonagall assentiu, pegou uma moeda em seu bolso e falou,

"Portus!"

Nos segundos seguintes , a diretora Hermione e a curandeira tinham desaparecido.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Ala Hospitalar

Quando Harry chegou na ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey e a outra curandeira não estavam lá. A única pessoa que estava lá era a diretora. Estava sentada em uma cadeira, parecendo muito cansada.

"onde estão? Onde está Hermione?" Harry exigiu.

"estão em um outro quarto. Necessitam tratar dos ferimentos de Hermione antes - "

"antes, que?" Harry perguntou.

"antes que comecem a cesariana."

"Oh."

"professor,"

"Sim, senhor Weasley?"

"Porque uma cesariana?"

"porque não Miss Granger não está acordada, Sr. Weasley, e nós podemos perder o bebê se nós não fizermos isto."

"mas, professor, sobre -" Rony não necessitou terminar o que estava a ponto de dizer. A cara de McGonagall deu-lhe a resposta: Não importa o que, Hermione estava morrendo.

Harry estava perdido. Parecia que estava em uma outra dimensão. Ouvia vozes distantes mas não estava prestando muita atenção. Viu que o Weasleys, moody e Hagrid tinham chegado mas não foi dar com eles. Viu que Rony estava chorando em silêncio. Sentia que seu amiga sabia alguma coisa sobre Hermione...

Viu que Gina chorava no ombro da sua mãe. Gina- agora ela sabia sobre ele e Hermione. Mas realmente não se importou.

Viu Luna andar lentamente para ele.

"Harry," murmurou, "Hermione disse que se o bebê fosse um menino ela gostaria de chama-lo James Ronald. James, após seu pai e Ronald, após seu melhor amigo."

Harry olhou-a surpreendido mas respondeu,

"Obrigado, Luna."

"De nada, Harry," Luna disse e se afastou.

Harry não soube quanto tempo tinha passado quando um choro de bebê foi ouvido e Madame Pomfrey, seguida pela curandeira, reapareceu, carregando um bebê muito pequeno.

Antes que pudesse se mover, madame Pomfrey chegou perto dele e deu-lhe o bebê.

"você é o pai de um menino, senhor potter."

Em lágrimas, Harry olhou seu filho. Era minúsculo, tão pequeno... seu cabelo era definitivamente cabelo de um potter, totalmente descontrolados! Seu rostinho era exatamente como o de Harry, somenteo nariz era diferente. Tinhao nariz de Hermione. Harry não poderia ver a cor dos olhos por que estavam fechados.

"Ele é igualzinho a você quando você nasceu, Harry," disse um sorridente Remus Lupin.

"Ele é uma graça, Harry,"

"Obrigado, Sra. Weasley."

"Já sabe que nome vai dar, Harry?" perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

Harry olhou para Luna e depois para o senhor Weasley e respondeu,

"James Ronald- James, após meu pai e Ronald, após o meu – e de Hermione- melhor amigo."

Rony olhou surpreendido mas feliz. Não soube o que responder assim, disse apenas,

"Obrigado, cara."

"Sou eu que tenho queagradecer. Você tomou conta dela, não foi? Você não foi à casa do Gui, né? Você foi a Hogwarts."

"Harry -"

"Não, Rony, não agora. Nós falaremos sobre isto mais tarde. Agora, eu quero ver Hermione. Eu quero ver a mãe de meu filho."

O quarto entrou em silêncio.

A curandeira veio perto dele e disse,

"Senhor Potter, poderia você dar-me pouco James? Como você pode ver, James é muito pequeno. Você sabe, necessita descansar. E eu penso que o Poppy quer lhe falar."

"Oh, certo."

E deu seu filho à curandeira que saiu de vista.

"Senhor Potter, Harry, nós necessitamos falar," Harry ouviu a senhora Pomfrey, "nós necessitamos falar sobre a senhorita Granger."

"que tem ela? Ela vai ficar bem, né? Posso vê-la? Eu sei que está dormindo provavelmente. Deve estar muito cansada mas eu realmente - "

"Harry, primeiramente, eu eu queria que você se sentasse."

"Por que? Algo aconteceu? Por que todos estão olhando para mim? Rony? Remus? Professora McGonagall? Por favor, diga-me que ela está bem."

Madame Pomfrey deu um grande suspiro e contou toda a verdade sobre a situação de Hermione.

"Não, não é verdade," disse, agitando sua cabeça. "Eu sei que ela vai ficar bem...claro ela foi atacada mas aquela curandeira a ajudou..e...James está bem, então... "

"Harry, o ataque não tem nada a ver com isso. Estava morrendo antes. Ela sabia que iria morrer Harry."

"Mas porque? Se ela sabia dos riscos por que não parou a gravidez? Eu já amo meu filho mas mas... "

"Ela pensou que você não a amava Harry," disse Rony.

"Mas eu amo! Você sabe disso! Ela não...ela não pode...Ela não pode morrer".

"Eu sou realmente sinto muito, Harry," disse madame Pomfrey.

"Não, eu não quero sua simpatia. Deve ser uma maneira...minha mãe! Minha também era uma nascida trouxa e - "

"Sim, Harry, Lílian teve o mesmo problema mas naquele tempo havia uma maneira -"

"Então está feito! Você pode salvar Hermione, certo? Você curou minha mãe, não curou?"

"Não, não fui quem salvou a vida de sua mãe."

Foi então que inesperadamente, as portas da enfermaria se abriram e uma pessoa entrou.

Todos olharam para a pessoa em choque, com suas varinhas apontadas.

"o que Diabos ele está fazendo aqui?" alguém gritou.

"Estupefaça ele!" uma outra pessoa gritou.

Mas Luna Lovegood começou a reconhecer aquela voz...aquela roupa! Assim, para surpresa de todos, gritou,

"Não! Não o machuquem!"

"Luna, este é -," Rony dizia quando ela o interrompeu.

"Não, Ronald! Você não compreende! Era ele! Foi ele quem nos salvou em Hogsmeade! Foi ele quem disse para eu enviar o meu patronus!"

Sim, Severus Snape tinha retornado a Hogwarts.


	19. Revelações de abril

**ALMAS PARTIDAS**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu!

**Capítulo 19: Revelações de abril**

Harry não podia acreditar. _Que Diabos ele está fazendo aqui?_ Para dizer a verdade, o jovem bruxo queria levantar sua varinha e gritar aquelas palavras,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Entretanto, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um pequeno choro. Um choro de bebê. O choro de seu filho. E então, ele percebeu que não poderia agir sem pensar. Alguém precisava dele; dependia dele. Okay, Okay, o mundo bruxo INTEIRO precisava mas aquilo era diferente. James era seu filho. Seu filho...

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos pela voz Lupin.

"Severus, o que você faz aqui?"

O ex-mestre de Poções não parecia receoso ou nervoso.

"Eu preciso ver Granger."

"O quê?" Rony gritou, "que você quer com Hermione? Você quer matá-la como você matou o professor Dumbledore?"

"Não fale sobre coisas que você não sabe, Weasley! Eu preciso ver Granger!"

Todos estavam tensos e nervosos. Ninguém pareceram saber o que fazer.

"o que você quer com senhorita Granger, Severus?" perguntou a diretora em uma voz calma.

"você sabe muito bem o que eu estou fazendo aqui, Minerva," ele disse em uma voz impaciente, mostrando a ela um frasco pequeno. "você sabe muito bem o que é isto. Você viu isto - "

"eu vi este quase dezoito anos há. Mas _por que?_ Severus, perdoa-me, mas você _matou _Dumbledore e agora você aparece aqui para salvar a vida de uma nascida- trouxa? E deve acrescentar: uma nada ordinária nascida trouxa!"

"você não sabe nada, Minerva. Eu estou aqui porque Alvo me pediu- "

"Oh, mas que beleza! Quem você pensa que a gente acreditará nisso? _Alvo me pediu! _Eu o vi matando o professor Dumbledore!" Harry gritou.

"Potter! Sempre um cabeça dura! Você fala como você se _realmente _sentisse a falta de Dumbledore, não é? Mas a criança de Granger é a prova que como você _sofreu_! Que você fez? Você fodeu-a após o enterro? Tsk, Tsk... que senhorita Weasley disse sobre isto?"

"Severus!" McGonagall gritou. "A vida pessoal Harry não interessa a ninguém!"

"Não, vida de Potter é do interesse de TODOS e você sabe disto! Por enquanto, o Lorde das Trevas pensa que Granger e o bebê estão provavelmente mortos mas Minerva, eu devo ver Granger! O tempo é curto!"

Para a surpresa de todos (exceto Madame Pomfrey), a diretora assentiu com sua cabeça.

"Harry, eu necessito a permissão para que Severus dê esta poção a Hermione. Este é o mesmo _medicamento _que salvou a vida de mãe."

Harry olhou a diretora em surpresa. Certo, Snape tinha uma poção que poderia salvar a vida de Hermione mas porque necessitavam de _sua _permissão?

"er, professor, eu tenho muitas perguntas mas por hora... porque você necessita minha permissão?"

"Harry, Hermione não é um estudante de Hogwarts e os delas pais bem, você sabe. Entretanto você dois tiveram um filho. Esta é uma ligação muito especial mesmo se vocês dois não são casados formalmente."

"Oh," disse Harry, muito corado.

"Harry," interrompeu Luna. "eu estava em Hogsmeade e o prof- Snape nos salvou. Era ele que me disse para emitir o patronus. Agora eu compreendo porque ele não emitiu o patronus ele mesmo. Não poderia. Sabia que se emitisse o patronus a Ordem saberia que era ele e talvez - "

"e talvez não enviasse a ajuda. Eu compreendo, "Harry disso. O jovem olhou Snape e disse, "vá, dê esta poção a Hermione."

Severus Snape assentiu e se retirou.

_Escritório Da Diretora_

_Harry P.O.V_

Eu não poderia acreditar. Hermione ficaria boa. Não tinha acordado ainda mas madame Pomfrey disse que ela estava bem. Graças a Merlin! Eu odeio ter que dizer este mas Snape salvou sua vida. Claro, eu ainda estou um pouco confuso. Eu realmente não compreendo o que esse seboso está fazendo aqui. Eu posso ser um cabeça dura mas eu sei que Snape não é estúpido. Por que retornou a Hogwarts sabendo que poderia ser preso ou morto?

Nós estamos no escritório da Diretora'. Todos estão aqui. Bem, NÃO todos. Madame Pomfrey está na ala hospitalar e Tonks não retornou do ministério (prendeu o comensal da morte em Hogsmeade...). Para a surpresa de todos, professor Dumbledore parecia muito contente ao ver Snape. Sabendo que Snape não era uma pessoa muito agradável, e que _talvez_ nós não o acreditamos, Dumbledore sugeriu que nós usássemos a sua penseira...

PENSEIRA

_1980_

_Hogwarts_

_Escritório de Dumbledore_

Um jovem e nervoso Severus Snape estava falando com professor Dumbledore.

"Eu sinto muito, professor, mas eu tive que dizer ao lorde das trevas o que eu ouvi naquele bar. Ele é um poderoso legitmens e minha oclumência não é muito forte. Eu sinto muito."

Dumbledore olhou o jovem Snape novo. Sabia que o 'escolhido' ainda não tinha sido 'marcado'. Ainda. Provavelmente seria um Longbottom ou um Potter.

"Severus, eu compreendo mas eu necessito impermeabilizar sua lealdade."

"Claro, Professor."

"Você sabe que Lílian Potter está grávida, certo?"

"sim, como uma bruxa tão brilhante poderia casar com aquele -"

"Severus..."

"Sinto muito, Professor."

"continuando, está grávida mas está tendo problemas."

"O mal das nascida trouxa."

"sim, o mal das nascida trouxa. Você sabe que é fatal."

"Sim."

"e eu sei que você descobriu a cura quando você era um estudante aqui."

Snape olhou Dumbledore com surpresa. Ninguém sabia daquilo!

"Como -"

"eu observava-o. Eu sabia que você tinha um grande futuro e eu soube que você não poderia _mostrar_ o que descobriu."

"O Lorde das Trevas me mataria. Um comensal da morte que salva bruxas nascidas trouxa! Assim, você quer... "

"Eu quero que você salve a vida de Lílian Potter. Ninguém saberá a verdade; somente eu, professora McGonagall, madame Pomfrey e os Potters. Severus, Lílian é uma bruxa muito poderosa _e nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perde-la_, e se ela morrer nós perderemos James (Tiago) também. Eu sei que você não gosta dele mas você sabe o quanto ele a ama."

"eu farei a poção," Severus Snape respondeu.

_1996_

_Escritório De Dumbledore_

"Diretor, o que nós devemos fazer em relação a Draco Malfoy?" Snape perguntou. "eu fiz o voto. Você sabe que este não pode ser quebrado."

"sim, Severus, eu sei," disse Dumbledore em uma voz muito calma.

"Alvo! A missão de Draco é matá-lo!"

"eu não penso que o jovem senhor Malfoy irá se tornar um assassino."

"Professor, se ele não o matar, o Lorde das trevas-"

"Tom irá mata-lo. Eu sei. Você sabe o que você tem que fazer, Severus."

"que?" Severus Snape parecia um pouco confuso.

"você. Você terá que me matar."

"Alvo!"

"Severus, você e eu sabemos que eu estou morrendo. Eu estou velho e desde que a pedra do filosofal foi destruída minha saúde não é a mesma. E eu não posso deixar Draco transformar-se num assassino. Eu tenho ainda a esperança. Mas vamos deixar esta conversa para mais tarde. Agora, eu necessito pedir-lhe um favor".

"o que é?"

"é sobre a senhorita Granger."

Snape fez um pequeno barulho, exasperado.

"que tem ela?"

"eu sei que você não gosta dela ou talvez você não gosta dela porque é amiga de Harry. Isto não importa. Nós sabemos que ela é uma bruxa muito poderosa mas é uma nascida trouxa como - "

"Como Evans. Eu sei. Eu não sou cego ou estúpido; Granger é até mesmo mais poderosa do que Evans. Mas, porque oh!"

"sim, eu quero que você lhe dê a poção quando ela precisar."

"eu não estou ciente que ela e potter tenham 'uma coisa'."

"não . São somente amigos mas eu tenho um sentimento que isto vai mudar. Talvez não tão logo mas isto mudará. Okay, eu posso estar ser errado mas eu não quero arriscar."

_Escritório De Dumbledore_

"Diretor! Será hoje à noite! Draco tentará matá-lo hoje à noite!"

"Certo, Severus. Eu tenho que sair agora."

"mas!"

você sabe o que você tem que fazer, Severus."

_Torre De Astronomia_

(: Eu sei que aquele em na penseira não se pode "ver" os pensamentos mas bem vamos fingir!)

Severus Snape apontou sua varinha em direção a Dumbledore. Não poderia acreditar. Não poderia matar Dumbledore. Oh, como odiava Harry Potter!

(: itálico: oclumência /legitmência/ entre Dumbledore e Snape)

_"Severus, você deve fazer isto."_

_"Não, Alvo! Por quê? Eu posso esconder Draco e Narcissa e - "_

_"isto é não somente sobre Draco, Severus e você sabe! Você deve provar sua lealdade a Voldemort. Nós necessitamos dos seus serviços. Precisamos de Harry - "_

_"Potter! Por que é tudo sobre ele? Por que ele é assim tão importante? É somente um moleque arrogante!"_

_"Severus, eu não posso dizer a verdade mas você sabe que é importante. Por favor, mate-me. Eu já estou morrendo."_

_"obrigado, Alvo, por tudo. Eu sinto muito. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

E Alvo Dumbledore estava morto.

Fim da Penseira

* * *

_Escritório da Diretora_

_29 de Abril de 1997_

Depois que nós "retornamos" todos nós parecíamos um pouco chocados. Eu não poderia acreditar. Dumbledore pediu para ser morto!

"Alvo," disse Minerva McGonagall. "você pediu a Severus para matá-lo! Porque?"

"Você viu por que. Eu já estava morrendo e nós não poderíamos perder Severus."

"Snape, o que você fez após deixar Hogwarts?" moody perguntou.

"Eu 'peguei' Draco e nós fomos até a Mansão Malfoy. Lá, nós pegamos Narcissa e então nós fomos a uma casa segura. Draco e Narcissa estão nesta casa. Eu sou seu fidelius."

"Certo. E você?"

"Eu gasto meu tempo entre esta casa e o Cabeça de Javali."

"Que!" alguém gritou.

"Sim, Aberforth sabe sobre mim. Foi assim que descobri sobre a 'condição' de Granger. Eu devo dizer que foi sorte que eu estava lá hoje. É, mais um minuto e a senhorita Weasley teria sucesso- "

_Senhorita Weasley? Gina? Que diabos ele está falando?_

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei, observando que a cara de Gina estava muito pálida.

"eu estou dizendo que foi a senhorita Weasley quem quase matou Granger."

"Não! Minha filha nunca - "gritou a Sra. Weasley. "nós sabemos que era um comensal da morte!"

"Oh, sim, Bellatrix executou uma azaração bem, er, _chocante _mas o grande final foi _cometido _pelas mãos da senhorita Weasley. Deixe-me dizer, ela tem a responsabilidade pela _queda _de Hermione Granger"

Eu olhei para o Snape e então para a Gina. De algum modo eu soube que Snape dizia a verdade.

"é esta verdade, Gina?" Eu perguntei.

"S-S-Sim, Harry. Eu sinto muito! Eu não pensei. Hermione estava no ar, gritando e eu queria apenas parar aquilo! Eu sinto muito!"

Eu não poderia dizer qualquer coisa.Eu sabia que ela não tinha feito de propósito mas mesmo assim eu não poderia dizer simplesmente 'está tudo bem'.

"Oh, mas sobre o que sobre você estava dizendo à senhorita Granger _antes_ do ataque?" Snape perguntou.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Hora Hora, Senhorita Weasley! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando ! Quais foram as palavras? Oh! _Sangue -ruim vagabunda! _Sim! Foram estas as palavras que você chamou Granger!"

"que!" Rony gritou. "é verdade, Gina?"

Mas Gina não disse uma palavra.

"Talvez, você deva perguntar a senhorita Lovegood. Ela também estava lá, "disse Snape.

Eu olhei para Luna e perguntei,

"é verdade?"

Luna assentiu com sua cabeça.

Eu estava sem palavras.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Sr. e Sra. Weasley gritaram ao mesmo tempo. "como você dizer pode falar isso?"

A cara de Gina tornou-se vermelha. Não estava mais nervosa. Estava irritada.

"Sim! Eu chamei-a disso! Okay, eu não penso que ela é uma sangue ruim mas eu ainda acho que ela é uma vagabunda! Uma piranha!

"gina!"

"Não, Rony! Você sabe que eu estou certa! Ela era minha amiga. Nossa amiga! Ela me traiu. Nos traiu! Ela - "então Gina parou e pareceu compreender algo. "você sabia! Você sabia sobre isto! Eu não posso acreditar!"

"Sim, gina, eu sabia e eu não me importo! Você sabe por que? Porque eu não a amo e eu sei que você não ama Harry!"

"Não! Eu amo Harry! Eu poderia matar por ele!"

"Sim, você poderia matar mas Hermione poderia morrer por Harry! Eles se amam, Gina! Você ama somente a imagem, o herói! Você deve deixar pra lá!"

"Não!"

"Gina," disse a Sra. Weasley. "Rony está certo."

"Não- oh! Você sabia! Você e o papai sabiam! Grande! Todos sabiam que Harry estava fodendo Hermione! Quer saber de uma coisa? Pra mim chega! Vou me embora daqui"

E saiu do escritório, seguida por seus pais. Para dizer a verdade que eu não quis permanecer lá. Certo, eu sabia que muitas coisas precisavam ser discutidas mas não naquele momento. Eu queria ver James e Hermione. Assim, eu desculpei-me e me retirei.

_Ala Hospitalar_

Eu estava lá, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Hermione. Ela ainda não havia acordado. James também estava dormindo. Eu não quero parecer pai coruja mas meu filho é _TÃO LINDO!_ Oh! Eu nunca vi um bebê mais bonito!

Eu fechei meus olhos pensando sobre ele e Hermione. Eu sei que as coisas não estavam perfeitas mas eu tinha esperança.

Meus pensamentos "foram quebrados" por uma voz. Uma doce voz! Eu abri meus olhos. Hermione estava acordada.

"Harry?" perguntou outra vez.

Lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Assim, eu apenas sussurrei,

"Eu te amo, Hermione. Eu te amo."

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Bom feriado de 1º de maio!


	20. Sobre o Amor

**Almas Partidas**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu!

NA: Okay, Okay...Aqui estamos nós...de novo! Eu sei eu sei que faz uma _eternidade _que eu não atualizo mas...oh! Aqui estou eu! Bem, primeiro meu PC quebrou ( na verdade ele _morreu_ mesmo!) e eu perdi todos os meus files ( é, eu sei triste...)

Depois...depois..para dizer a verdade eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria continuar esta fic. Sei lá, parece que ninguém está muito interessado nisso.

_Porém,_ após receber uma review perguntando quando eu ia atualizar...eu pensei..ei! Pelo menos _alguém _está lendo!

Bem, então aqui está o capítulo 20...

Espero que vocês gostem.

**Capítulo 20: Sobre o amor.**

"Harry?" Hermione balbuciou.

"Sim, Mione. Sou eu. Oh, deus, eu sinto muito... "

Hermione deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e pôs a mão sobre sua barriga. Ao sentir que esta estava lisa e plana, Hermione começou a entrar em pânico.

"Oh, meu Deus... oh, Deus...".

"Shhhh..." Harry sussurrou, pegando nas mãos dela. "James está bem. Está dormindo".

"James?"

"Sim, James Ronald Potter, nosso filho. Ele é lindo, Mione".

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Afinal de contas, o que era para ser dito!

Percebendo o olhar confuso de Hermione, Harry levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o berço e pegou James.

"Aqui. Este é James, " disse ele, dando o bebê a Mione.

A jovem bruxa pegou seu filho com mãos trêmulas. Era tão pequeno... Tão indefeso...

"Ele é lindo" ela suspirou, "e é igualzinho a você, Harry".

"É. Remo disse a mesma coisa. Porém o nariz é seu. Narizinho lindo".

Hermione sorriu timidamente, ninando o bebê. Ela, então, olhou para Harry e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, finalmente disse:

"E-Eu sinto muito, Harry."

"Sente muito por que?"

"Por ter bagunçado com a sua vida. Eu juro que eu não fiz de propósito! Eu juro. E- Eu não ficarei no seu caminho. Nem James nem eu. Eu compreendo se você - "

"Ei! Ei! Espera só um minuto! Do que é que você está falando?"

"Eu estou falando sobre a gravidez. Você provavelmente pensa que eu engravidei de prop- "

"Oh MEU DEUS, Hermione! Porque eu pensaria isso?"

"Eu não sei. Você é rico e famoso e eu...".

"E você é a mulher que eu amo".

"... eu sou comum e... e o que você disse?"

"E você é a mulher que eu amo. Eu te amo, Hermione. Eu te amo com todo meu coração. Eu fui estúpido em pensar que eu poderia viver sem você."

"Harry -"

"Por favor, Hermione deixe-me terminar".

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

"Quando nós começamos o nosso não relacionamento eu achei que era apenas uma coisa física. Mas talvez eu já estivesse começando a me apaixonar por você. Remus me falou que eu estava apaixonado. Tonks...a mesma coisa. Até mesmo o Chapéu Seletor me disse isso! Eu estava confuso! Isso não era para ter acontecido. Eu não poderia ter me apaixonado! Era muito perigoso!"

"Então foi por isso que você -"

"Sim, foi por isso que eu te disse aquelas coisas horríveis. Eu sinto muito. Foi por isso que transei com aquela mulher naquele Clube. Eu pensei que eu poderia me esquecer de você. E como eu estava errado! Naquela noite eu tinha decidido dizer-lhe a verdade. Mas você - "

"Eu tinha indo embora. Você me machucou, Harry. Você não pode imaginar o quanto. Você sabe, naquela noite em que você me disse que você não queria ficar mais comigo? Lembra que eu ia te dizer uma coisa?"

"Sim?"

"Eu estava indo dizer que eu estava grávida."

"Oh, deus, Hermione."

"Mas então você disse que você não queria ficar mais comigo. Você disse que era somente sexo. Somente sexo. Eu senti como eu fosse um nada. Um lixo. E então eu vi você... eu vi você com aquela mulher. Ela era tão mais bonita do que eu... e vocês estavam transando - "Hermione não podia continuar. Seu corpo estava tremendo e ela chorava incontrolavelmente.

Harry foi perto dela. Sem mesmo realizar o que fazia, começou dar beijinhos em seu rosto, seu pescoço,...

"eu te amo, Hermione. Eu te amo. Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo , Harry."

E ele a beijou nos lábios, um beijo doce e suave, porém cheio de amor e paixão.

E eles continuaram a se beijar...Harry e Hermione, dois amigos cujo relacionamento tinha feito uma volta repentina e inesperada.

Harry afastou-se apenas a distancia suficientemente para que seus lábios não estivessem se tocando mais. Ele sorriu para ela. Podia ver que seu rosto estava corado, os lábios ligeiramente abertos.

"Harry -"

"Shhh...eu quero ficar com você e James. Eu vou dizer que eu estou um pouco confuso, assustado por eu estou. Caramba, eu tenho somente dezessete anos e eu já sou pai mas eu quero tentar. Eu quero dar ao meu filho tudo aquilo que eu não tive, todo o amor eu não recebi."

E Harry capturou sua boca e a beijou outra vez.

Naturalmente, toda aquela _atividade _fez com que o pequeno James acordasse. Chorando. Muito.

Harry olhou Hermione apopléctico. Deu-lhe um sorriso tímido e tentou-a acalmar pequeno tigre.

Foi então que a senhora Pomfrey entrou no quarto.

"Que... Senhorita Granger! Você está acordada! Graças a Merlin! Por favor, deixe-me pegar o pequeno James. Hum, eu acho que vocês dois precisam de algumas lições sobre como acalmar um bebê chorando..."

Harry e Hermione coraram.

Madame Pomfrey examinou James e Hermione e constatou que eles estavam bem. Depois que ela saiu, Harry contou a Hermione sobre Snape e como o seboso tinha salvado a vida dela. Hermione foi chocado, mas, não surpreendida. De certo modo ela nunca havia acreditado totalmente que Snape fosse um traidor..

Falaram sobre os Horcruxes e Voldemort. Hermione disse Harry sobre Luna e como a garota havia lhe ajudado durante a gravidez.

Entretanto a conversa a levou a outro assunto; Terrível: Hogsmeade e conseqüentemente, Gina.

"Eu quero saber o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade, Mione. Não o ataque, mas antes. Snape disse que Gina a confrontou. Disse que ela a chamou - "

"Harry... bem, ela estava muito brava... magoada. Não significou...'".

"Hermione -"

"Você tem que compreender -"

"Hermione."

"Tudo bem. Ela me chamou de vagabunda e sangue-Ruim e... "

"O QUÊ?"

"Por favor, Harry, ela estava muito magoada -"

"O que mais a Gina disse, Hermione?"

Hermione deu um profundo suspiro.

"Ela disse que eu queria o seu dinheiro. Que eu fiquei grávida de propósito."

"Eu não posso acreditar!"

"Por favor, Harry. Você tem que compreendê-la. Eu era amiga dela. Eu a traí."

"Mas eu não estava mais com ela!"

"Eu sei. Nós dois sabemos disso, mas nós também sabemos que ela ainda o ama. Harry, eu acho que você deve falar com ela. Ela merece a sua consideração, Harry."

* * *

_Sala Precisa_

Harry estava na Sala Precisa esperando Gina. Ele havia enviado um bilhete dizendo que gostaria de falar com ela.

Gina chegou aproximadamente cinqüenta minutos mais tarde. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa branca e uma saia azul. Uma saia azul bem curta. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça quando a viu.

"Oi, Harry. Eu -" Gina começou a falar timidamente mas interrompida por Harry.

"Gina... me escuta, tá?"

"Oh, claro".

"Primeiramente, eu quero dizer que eu sinto muito. Hermione e eu sentimos muito. Nós não queríamos feri-la. Mas as coisas foram acontecendo e nós nos apaixonamos. Não foi culpa minha, ou da Hermione. Não foi culpa de ninguém. Apenas aconteceu. A gente não pode controlar o amor ou por quem se apaixonar, ou quando se apaixonar. O que nós tivemos, Gina, foi muito bem mas...me desculpe, mas aquilo não era amor. Eu gostei de você. Muito. Mas não da mesma maneira que eu gosta da Hermione. E nós agora temos um filho. É louco mas também maravilhoso."

"Harry, eu não vou dizer que estou bem. Que estou totalmente feliz com isso, por que eu estaria mentindo. Vocês me magoaram muito. Especialmente Hermione. Ela era para ser a minha melhor amiga. Mas é claro que eu sinto muito por aquilo que eu disse 'a ela em Hogsmeade. Eu estava transtornada. Você sabe, eu desejo sinceramente que vocês sejam felizes juntos. Não vou dizer que eu não sinto mais nada por você, mas...Bem, é isso. E eu não te perdôo por que eu acho que não há nada o que perdoar. Já quanto 'a Hermione...eu preciso de tempo. Talvez algum dia, mas não agora. Eu gostaria apenas de lhe pedir uma coisa."

"O que?"

"Nós podemos ser amigos?" Gina perguntou, de braços abertos.

"Oh! Claro! Eu adoraria ser seu amigo, Gina".

E ele a abraçou, sem perceber o sorriso malicioso da garota.


	21. Assuntos Importantes

**Almas Partidas**

**Capítulo 21: Assuntos Importantes**

Harry estava sentado com Hermione na cama da Ala Hospitalar. Ele tinha seus braços em torno de sua cintura. O casal estava admirando em silencio ao pequeno James dormindo..

-Eu ainda não posso acreditar que nós fizemos um ser tão belo, Mione-disse Harry quebrando o silêncio.

-E você está okay com isso, Harry?

-Hermione, eu já te disse que ele é o presente que o mais precioso eu poderia receber. Eu te amo e amo James. Com todo meu coração. Eu não estou dizendo que será fácil. Nós somos adolescentes ainda, jovens, e...

Mas Harry não conseguiu terminar a fala, pois Hermione o calou, beijando-o na boca.

Primeiramente o beijo foi calmo e doce, mas então se tornou mais apaixonado e quase feroz.

_Oh Merlin, como eu a amo! _

-Harry, Hermione-Oh!- alguém exclamou, fazendo o par se separar muito rapidamente.

Um Ronald muito vermelho tinha chegado. Ele realmente não soube o que fazer.

-Olá, Rony!- Hermione disse.

Rony deu um sorrisinho. Harry observou o desconforto do seu amigo.

-Rony, cara, eu pensei que você estava okay comigo e a Mione.

-Oh, Não! Não, quero dizer...sim! Eu estou okay com vocês dois. É que, bem, essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo vocês se beijando. É só um pouco estranho.

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares. Aquilo era verdade. Ninguém nunca tinha visto os dois juntos. Bem, ninguém exceto o senhor Weasley...

-Assim, o que vocês pensam que a professora McGonagall quer falar com a gente? Rony perguntou, mudando o assunto.

-Eu não sei-disse Harry. -nós temos que esperar...

-Eu estou aqui, Senhor Potter-Disse a diretora que tinha chegado acompanhada por Tonks, lupin e Moody.

-Hello, Professora. Remo, Tonks, Professor Moody-Os três amigos cumprimentaram os adultos.

Alastor Moody rolou seu olho (normal!)

Remus disse: "Olá!"

Tonks Praticamente gritou: -Olá! Como está o pequeno James?

-Muito bem, Tonks-Hermione respondeu-Mas eu não acho que você quer falar sobre ele.

-Você está certa, Granger-disse Moody, sentando em uma cadeira. –Nós viemos falar sobre o seu treinamento.

-mas, que treinamento? Eu achei que nós já estivéssemos treinando.

-Certamente, Senhor Weasley, porém nós achamos que vocês também precisam de um treinamento mais específico.- respondeu Moody.

-O quê você quer dizer com específico?- Hermione perguntou.

Quem respondeu foi Remo:

-Vocês três até que estão bem no combate. Claro que a Hermione ainda precisa-

-Ei, ei! Espera aí, espera um minuto!- Harry interrompeu seu ex-professor – O quê você quer dizer com Combate? A Hermione não vai lutar!

Se olhar pudesse matar... bem, o menino-que-sobreviveu já estaria mortinho!

-E eu posso eu perguntar porque, Harry James Potter?- Hermione silvou, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Harry engoliu em seco.

-Mione, docinho. É muito perigoso. Você não pode arriscar. E apesar de tudo, nós temos agora o James.

-E eu vou ficar em casa esperando?- A jovem bruxa perguntou em um tom baixo e _perigoso_.

-Er, sim.

Hermione respirou bem fundo, a fim de se acalmar antes de responder.

-Oh, Isso é muito bom de se saber. Mas você quer saber o que _eu _penso?

-S-Sim?

-NEM PENSAR! Eu NÃO FICAREI DENTRO DE UMA CASA COMO UMA DONA-DE-CASA, HARRY JAMES! Eu preciso me defender! Nós estamos em uma guerra, Harry! Não importa se temos um filho ou não!

-Ela está certa, Harry-disse Remus. -Nós estamos em uma guerra. E ela é um alvo. E antes que você diga qualquer coisa, ela é um alvo porque é uma nascida-trouxa, Harry!

Harry não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, derrotado.

-Bem, agora deixe-me continuar-disse Remus- Vocês três continuarão com o treinamento comum mas também com um treinamento mais específico. Sobre o que eu estou falando? Eu estou falando de três habilidades específicas. Cada um de vocês desenvolverá uma habilidade específica.

- Que habilidade, Remus?

-Você, Harry, treinará comigo e Moody . Você aprenderá como fazer mágica sem varinha e-

-Demais, Harry!

-Rony!

-Er, foi mal...

- Tudo bem, Ronald. Continuando, Harry, você aprenderá a fazer mágica sem varinha e como atacar. Aqui, em Hogwarts, nós aprendemos como defender mas você necessita saber atacar também, está bem?"

-Tudo bem, Remo.

-Você, Senhor Weasley, será treinado por mim- disse a diretora.

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram.

-Você aprenderá a se tornar um Animago.

-UAU!

- Mas porque eu ou Hermione não podemos aprender isso também?

-Primeiramente, Potter, nós estamos com um problema de tempo. Nós não sabemos quanto tempo nós temos. De modo que vocês serão treinados nas habilidades que são mais fáceis para vocês. Você por exemplo, você já faz mágica sem varinha. Só precisa aperfeiçoar isso. Animagos. Qualquer um pode se transformar em um animago, mas é muito mais fácil e simples se você for um Puro-Sangue.

-Como Rony, meu pai e Sírius.

-E eu- disse McGonagall.

Nenhum deles mencionou Pedro Pettigrew.

-E eu? Que tipo do treinamento eu farei? Assim, eu sou nascida-trouxa-Hermione perguntou.

-Você treinará comigo, Hermione-disse Tonks com um grande sorriso grande. –É isso mesmo eu te ensinarei a se tornar uma Metamorfa. Bem, não _exatamente_, mas nós falaremos sobre isso depois. Um metamorfo é natural, ou seja ele nasce com isso. É...er...genético. Esse é o meu caso. Mas existem _outras _soluções...e é nisso que nós vamos trabalhar. Aparentemente é mais fácil com Mestiços e Nascidos-Trouxas.

-Bem, agora isso que nós nos entendemos sobre o treinamento, eu quero falar com você sobre um outro assunto.

-O que é , professora McGonagall?- Harry perguntou.

-É sobre Hogwarts. O que vocês acham sobre voltar à Hogwarts? O Ministério já permitiu. Eu não sei se vocês sabem mas muitos alunos que não estiveram aqui no ano passado vão retornar esse ano. É o caso do Senhor Finnigan e das Senhoritas Patil. Eu sei que vocês estão em uma espécie de _missão _mas esta é uma boa oportunidade de terminarem os seus estudos. Nós não sabemos quanto tempo esta guerra vai durar e eu não penso que vocês devam deixar suas vidas em Modo de Espera.

_Bem, o único horcrux que nós necessitamos destruir, além de Voldemort, é Nagini e eu sinto tanta falta de Hogwarts! Estranho que Hermione não disse nada..._

-Por mim tudo bem, professora-Harry disse olhando para Rony, que concordou com a cabeça. Hermione não disse qualquer coisa. – Mas e quanto ao James?

-Você e Hermione terão um quarto particular. O mesmo que Hermione estava durante a gravidez. Normalmente, não seria permitido um estudante com filho mas como o bebê nasceu quando vocês estavam fora da escola, o Ministério aceitou.

Eles falaram sobre mais algumas outras coisas e então Moody, Remo, Tonks e a diretora foram embora. Hermione não havia dito uma palavra desde que McGonagall havia mencionado a volta para Hogwarts. Harry estava preocupado. Ela não queria voltar? Mas por que? Ela adorava a escola!

O jovem bruxo estava a ponto de perguntar-lhe quando Rony interrompeu:

-Harry, posso falar um instante com você? Em particular?

Harry olhou para Hermione que assentiu com a cabeça.

-Claro, vamos lá para fora do quarto.

No corredor...

-O que foi, Rony?

-Harry, você deve estar se perguntando porquê a Hermione não parecia muito entusiasmada com a idéia de voltar para Hogwarts, né?

-É, eu ia até perguntar a ela, mas você sabe o porquê, não sabe?

-Sei sim, Harry. Você se recorda quando eu disse sobre os pais dela?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- É isso Harry. Ela não tem dinheiro. Não tem dinheiro para comprar vestes novas e livros novos. Luna disse-me que Mione gastou quase todas as economias com as roupas e brinquedos para o James...

-Oh. Porque eu não pensei sobre isso?

Rony apenas sorriu.

O tempo passou sem surpresas. Harry conversou com Hermione sobre a compra livros e vestes. Primeiramente, ela tinha declinado, dizendo que não queria seu dinheiro, mas Harry a assegurou que aquilo seria um empréstimo que ela pagaria quando arranjasse um emprego. Ainda um pouco relutante, ela aceitou.

O trio estava conversando quando Luna entrou na Ala Hospitalar com uma cópia do Profeta Diário nas mãos.

-O que foi, Luna?-Harry perguntou

Ela não disse nada, apenas lhe entregou o jornal.

_Harry Potter é pai!_

_O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não é mais um menino! O adolescente é agora pai! Sim, minha gente, Harry Potter é o pai de um belo menino chamado James Ronald Potter. A mãe da criança é a Nascida Trouxa e "amiga" de Potter, Hermione Granger!_

_Potter e Granger negaram durante muito tempo que estivessem romanticamente envolvidos porém esta criança é a prova de que eles eram sim amantes!_

_No ano passado, Harry Potter namorou a bruxa puro sangue Ginevra ´Gina´ Weasley mas parece que a pobre garota não sabia que estava sendo traída pela sua melhor amiga!_

_Algumas fontes disseram que Granger ficou grávida de propósito._

"_Ela só quer o dinheiro dele. Você sabe como os garotos são! Nunca negam sexo!"_

"_Ela é uma verdadeira vagabunda! Primeiro tentou o Victor Krum e agora o coitado do Harry potter! Mas ele não é totalmente estúpido...afinal de contas ele não se casou com ela!_

-Isso é lixo!- Harry gritou muito irritado, sem se importar em ler o resto da "reportagem". –Eu quero saber como eles ficaram sabendo sobre o James! E como eles podem falar essas coisas sobre a Mione!

Hermione começou a chorar.

-Shhh...- disse Luna, abraçando a amiga. –Não dê ouvido a essas besteiras.

Harry olhou para Hermione e seu coração praticamente partiu.

-Todos pensam que eu engravidei de propósito. Eles pensam que eu só quero o dinheiro do Harry!- Hermione soluçou.

-Eu não me importo com o quê os outros pensam, amor-disse Harry- As únicas coisas que me interessam são você e o nosso filho.

Hermione estava a ponto de dizer algo quando McGonagall e Lupin entraram no quarto.

-Eu vejo que vocês já leram O profeta?- Remo disse.

Harry assentiu.

-Não sei como a notícia escapou mas agora é tarde. A escola está uma loucura. De algum modo, os estudantes sabem que vocês estão aqui. Assim, eu sugiro que vocês retornem à...vocês sabem...até as coisas se acalmarem por aqui. No próximo ano letivo, tudo terá se acalmado.

-Tudo bem , Professora- disse harry- Mas e quanto à Hermione e o James? Ela ainda está um pouco fraca e o James está tomando aquelas poções.

-Eles podem visitar a senhora Pomfrey uma vez por semana, à noite.

* * *

_Largo Grimmauld_

Quando Hermione Granger foi surpreendida quando entrou em seu quarto.

Bem, não era _mais seu quarto_. Era um quarto de criança. Com um berço, brinquedos, uma grande e confortável poltrona...

-Harry, o que é isso?- Hermione perguntou a Harry que estava ao seu lado.

-Esse é o quarto do nosso filho. você gostou? Tonks, Remo e Rony me ajudaram.

-É lindo, Harry mas onde _eu _vou dormir?

Harry pegou a mão de Hermione e a conduziu para o quarto _dele._

Lá, porém, em vez de sua única cama de solteiro, havia uma grande cama de casal King Size.

-Harry...

-Aqui, é onde você dormirá. No _nosso quarto._

-Mas, Harry, o que...

-O quê os outros vão pensar? Merlin, Hermione! Nós tivemos um filho! Eu acho que todos sabem que nós transamos!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, tímida.

-E eu sou muito orgulhoso disso!- Harry disse beijando-a com todo o amor que ele tinha.

* * *

_Em algum outro lugar..._

-A sangue-ruim, Potter e a criança deixaram o castelo, meu Senhor-disse Bellatrix Lestrange.

-E nós sabemos onde estão?

-Não, meu senhor.

-Vocês! Eu estou _muito _desapontamento com vocês! Quão difícil é matar um bebê?"

-Sinto muito, meu senhor, mas depois da morte de Dumbledore é quase impossível entrar no castelo.

-Eu quero essa criança morta!

-Eu penso ter uma idéia, meu senhor.

-Oh! Rabicho tem uma idéia! Por favor, diga-me!

-Bem, nossa fonte disse que Granger visita o Hogwarts uma vez uma semana, assim...

-Eu já disse que é quase impossível -

-Eu sei, Bella! Eu não estou falando sobre um bruxo!

-E sobre o quê você está falando?

-Nagini, meu senhor. Nagini.

-Eu tenho que concordar de que é uma boa uma idéia, mas como você pensa que meu animal de estimação poderá entrar no castelo? Você é um rato estúpido, Rabicho!- Voldemort silvou.

Mas para a surpresa de todos, Pedro Pettigrew sorriu.

"Bem, eu _sei_ como Nagini pode entrar no castelo".

-Como?- Bellatrix perguntou, incrédula.

O sorriso de Pettigrew tornou-se ainda maior.

-Eu sou um Maroto, afinal de contas.

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Por favor digam o que vocês acharam!

Ah, só uma coisinha...eu sei que o nome do harry é Harry Tiago...mas francamente...Harry _Tiago! _Assim, eu gosto do nome Tiago ( gosto até mais que James), mas não combina em nada com Harry! E como na versão original ele é Harry James então estou usando Harry James tá? (Assim, o pai de Harry também vai ficar James, okay?)

E eu me pergunto...por que eles traduziram James por Tiago? Podiam ter deixado no nome original...


End file.
